Alice's Story
by AliceSon13
Summary: Alice. A woman frozen forever at 16. This is way different than Twilight. Alice has 3 brothers Miku,Niiro and Kire. Later in the story she meets Goku Son. Things heat up between them. and you'll see what else happens and who else is in this story! muhah!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is ENTIRELY made up with pure imagination except for the characters which I DO NOT own a copyright but they are a part of my fantasy role play with no name. This is Alice's story. I owe credit to Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight" Funimation and the creators of Dragon Ball Z and many others but those are the main people I owe credit to.**_

Alice Son's Story Chapter 1: Amnesia

Too many things are forgotten. Do you ever wonder what it would be like not to remember family, or when you were a child? Only to wake up and just know knowledge? That's what happened to me. One day I just woke up in a forest next to a tree. I thirsted for blood and went in search of it. A very large bear approached me . . . It was about 7 feet tall and I stood there at 4 feet tall and tackled him immediately, sinking my venomous fangs into his fur and flesh. The blood tasted good, and it was warm. . .but I wasn't full…I wasn't satisfied. Moments later a man approached me. He had long white hair and dog ears. . .I immediately tackled him and tried to bite him. He stopped me and said

"Alice! Alice! Snap out of it!"

I screeched a high screech that made him cover his ears then tried to bite him again. A small group of people appeared in front of me just before I dug my fangs into him. They were all so quick and a man wearing white shorts, a blue shirt and a head band, grabbed me and held me down along with a woman who had purple hair and white eyes. The other woman who was with them had long black hair and she helped the man I had tackled. I kept biting at the people who were holding me down and they kept yelling at me to "stop and snap out of it". After a few minutes of this struggle they hit me in the head with a very blunt object and I passed out. Just before I passed out I heard the voice of the woman who had held me down. She said

"Miku! This is all your fault! I don't think she even remembers us!"

Three days later, I woke up to the purple haired woman standing over me and I was bound to a bed with steel. The woman leaned over me, smiled and said

"Hello Honey. . . are you feeling okay?"

Stricken with fear, I didn't respond at first so she asked me again.

"Y-yes. . ." I replied.

"Do you remember who I am, Alice?" she inquired.

"No. . ."

"Do you remember anything, dear?" she looked at me with a worried look.

". . .No" I replied again, while shaking my head.

She turned away from me and walked out the door, coming back with the man who had held me down and they both looked at me with a worried look while I looked around the rest of the room.

"Alice. . .what's the last thing you remember?" the man inquired.

"The last thing I remember. . .is waking up and thirsting for blood, then that strange man with the dog ears and white hair told me to snap out of it. . .then you two came, held me down. . .then hit me in the head with a blunt object and I passed out. . ." I replied quickly.

They both sighed and looked at each other and I looked at them.

"Can you please. . .Help me remember something. . ." I asked.

They nodded and sat down on one side of the bed and I cleared my throat.

"First Question, Who are you?" I inquired looking at both of them calmly.

"Well, I'm your mother, Hinata and the man sitting next to me is your father, Sasuke." she answered calmly.

"Why can't I remember anything. . .Mother?" I asked

Father answered me, "You and your brother, Miku, the one with the dog ears were wrestling and he threw you into a boulder and you blacked out. . ."

"Oh. . ." I said.

Mother looked at me with the same worried look on her face for several minutes along with Father. We sat silent like that for a few minutes then I finally asked

"Am I. . .a vampire?"

They both nodded and I struggled to get up out of the steel and Mother removed it from me. I stood up and looked down at my body and noticed I was incredibly small and pale then I hugged Mother.

"I'm terribly sorry I don't remember much Mother. . ."

She smiled and hugged me back tightly.

"It ain't your fault Alice." she said.

I shrugged, "I'm still sorry though."

The doorbell rang just then and Father and Mother went downstairs. I sat down for a moment and closed my eyes in thought. A few minutes later, Mother and Father came back up stairs with the man I tried to tackle and the woman who had helped them.

"B-brother?" I asked the man.

"Yes." he replied. "Yes Alice, I'm your brother. . .Miku and this is Sapphie, my wife."

He put his arm around the woman he was standing with and she smiled and blushed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Alice." she said.

"I-. . .It ain't your fault. . .err . . .Sapphie." I replied.

Just then two little girls ran into the room. One of them looked about the age of six and the other looked like she was eight years old.

"Hi Aunt Alice!" they both screeched then hugged me.

I smiled and hugged them back. . .but was a bit confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Family

Sapphie came over to me and pulled the two girls away from me.

"Now, girls. . .your Aunt Alice has had an accident and she doesn't quite remember you. . .so if she doesn't remember much. . .if she doesn't know who you are forgive her" she said

One girl had long brown hair and she was wearing an orange outfit. She bowed and exclaimed,

"Hello Aunt Alice! In case you don't remember me, I'm Rini and I'm 5 years old!"

"uhh. . .Hello dear." I responded softly.

The other girl with the long white hair and dog ears, much like Miku, pushed Rini aside and curtsied.

"Hi Aunt Alice! I'm Chibi! I'm only 4!"

I half smiled and hugged them both, Then looked up at everyone else and noticed that Sapphie was holding a little baby girl.

"Who's that?" I asked and pointed to the baby.

Sapphie smiled. "This is Emiko."

The baby girl slept soundly in Sapphie's arms and she didn't look much older than a month old. She had the same long white hair and dog ears as her father and she was so cute! I got up and went over to Sapphie.

"Can I hold her?" I asked

Sapphie smiled and laid Emiko in my arms. I looked down at her as she slept and smiled.

Just then a girl with the same long hair and dog ears that looked to be about the age of fifteen came in the room.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, Miku person, Hey Rini, Hey Chibi, Hey Alice, Hey Granny and Grampie." the girl said.

I cocked my eyebrow in confusion and looked at Emiko in my arms and back up at the girl. Rini jumped on the girl.

"Hi Hi Emiko!" she yelled out.

I jumped up out of my seat, gave the baby back to Sapphie and my eyes went wide.

"What?! She's Emiko too?!" I yelled out.

The girl looked at me like I just lost my head.

"Alice. . .your on drugs aren't you!?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head while looking up at her. "H-how?! How are you and the baby both Emiko?! You both look exactly alike too!"

Miku and Sapphie laughed. The girl still had the same have-you-lost-your-head look on her face.

"Alice. . .I've gone over this. . .I'm Emiko from the future. . .sheesh have you been to Oz and back?" she said. I looked down at my feet in thought. Gosh, I was short. . .I didn't really notice it until now, but I was 4 feet tall and skinny! I had tiny hips, feet, hands, arms. . .

"ALICE! WAKE UP!" The girl screamed at me. I glanced up at her quickly.

"Okay. . .I'm sorry I didn't remember you. . .crikey. . ." That's another thing I didn't notice! My voice is like wind chimes. . .

"What do you mean you don't remember me?! I was here yesterday and you spanked me with that damn paddle!" Emiko hollered.

"Emiko, don't swear" Sapphie chimed in.

"Sorry, Mom." Emiko said while grimacing.

I hugged the teenage Emiko and walked out of the room, and down the hall while stopping to look at the pictures that were hanging on the walls. I came to one picture that had a teenage girl, she looked to be about sixteen years of age and she was very small with black hair and bright golden eyes. She was very short and she had the sharpest. . .teeth. Then it hit me. That girl is ME. My eyes went wide in shock and things started coming back to me. Everything. I was training with Miku and I hit my head on a boulder and blacked out! Sapphie was sitting on the porch holding baby Emiko and teen Emiko, Rini and Chibi were playing. Dad wasn't there and Mom was sitting next to a man who had long blonde hair. . .It all came back quickly. I went back in the room.

"Miku, are you ready to go home? I'm tired. . .I'd really like to take a nap." I asked.

Miku looked up from his magazine and his eyes went very wide "Do you remember us now?!"

I smiled then nodded. Rini and Chibi cheered with joy "Yay! Aunt Alice remembers us now!" I started laughing a little bit. "Well lets go home." I said.



I got home a little while later and went straight to my bed. I laid down and went to sleep thinking about my family. A few hours later I awoke and the girls were all in bed. I got up and went in the living room where Miku and Sapphie were talking and I sat in a chair and curled up into a ball. Miku looked at me and asked

"So Alice, are you going to train with me tomorrow?. . .you know. . .for the tournament next week?"

"Yep. I sure am. I CAN'T WAIT!!! I wanna fight! I'm gonna beat EVERYONE there!" I cackled for dramatic effect.

Sapphie laughed and Miku laughed then smirked, "Oh really? Your going to beat me? Your going to beat the giant guys there?"

I smirked "That's right, puppy. I'll send you crying home to Mom."

Miku laughed, "We'll see about that, Batty."

I growled "you better shut your mouth!"

"Aw what are you gonna do batty? Hurt me?" he started laughing

I jumped on Miku and started hitting him then he put me in a headlock. Sapphie pulled us apart and we both flew into the walls.

"That's enough you two! You always fight! ALWAYS! You never sit still and have a friendly conversation! No! you two can't just get along for FIVE SECONDS!" she yelled and stormed off into her bedroom. Miku and I both got up and I glared at him.

"The tournament is the day after tomorrow Batty. Training. Tomorrow. Six A.M. SHARP. In the forest. Be there." he said.

I nodded, still glaring at him and went off into my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Fighting**

**Miku and I have always fought each other. . .even ever since we were children. Mom says that we got along at one point and that we'd always play together but you'd never be able to tell it now. Miku is like my nemesis, my enemy older brother. . .ooh he annoyed me! He never shuts up or anything! Oh. . .I never did mention that I'm the only girl out of my siblings did I? Well, I have 3 brothers. Two older brothers and a younger brother. My older brothers are Kire and Miku. My little brother is Niiro. Ooh! What I wouldn't do to make one of them a girl. I wish I had at least ONE sister. I mean good lord, my mother can only have one girl?! It's an outrage! Niiro isn't that bad but Miku is just- ooh! He is the most insufferable person most of the time! But, I digress. . .don't get me wrong we can get along. I guess you could say. . . That. . .we choose not to.**

**I got up the next morning at 6 AM sharp and met Miku in the forest. I put my hair up in a pony tail and had kunais in my belt. Miku was ready to go when I first got there. We both glared at each other.**

"**I bet I win, Puppy. . .I will take your tail for a walk I will!" I shouted.**

**Miku smirked and turned away from me and chuckled darkly.**

"**How much do you want to bet on that, Batty?"**

**I growled. He knows I hate to be called Batty. . .just because I'm a vampire. Hell, I can't even turn into a bat! I end up turning into a little rat with blue feathers and a beak. Good lord.**

**I got into a fighting position and death stared him. He just grinned and transported behind me and I stabbed him with a kunai. He winced and pulled it out, growling. **

"**You won't be able to use that tomorrow" he said**

**I smirked. "Yes I know but I can use it right now"**

**Without warning, he transported above me and hit me in the back of my head, hard, and I blacked out.**



**Again, I woke up in bed, only this time I was in my room and Sapphie had an ice pack on the back of my head where a huge knot had formed and the swelling was going down. Miku was sitting in my bean bag chair and they were arguing.**

"**You might seriously hurt her next time you know that?!" Sapphie shouted.**

**Miku took defense, "I didn't mean to hit her so hard! I just wanted to hit her hard enough that she'd fall down!"**

**Damn. . .My head was throbbing. . .this argument wasn't helping much. They droned on for a couple of minutes till I finally spoke up,**

"**Yo, I got a headache. . .could you cut out the argument?" **

**Sapphie looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. You've been knocked out for about 2 hours. . .and Miku needs to quit hitting you on your head before he kills you one of these days." **

**Miku hung his head. "Look, I didn't mean to knock her out., I meant to knock her down. . ."**

**Sapphie glared at him. "Look, I don't care what you **_**meant**_ to do but you knocked her out. . .no more training today. Yes, the tournament is tomorrow but you two have trained enough and if you go at it again today I'm sure you'll end up hurting one another."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Fine. . .fine"

Soon after that, I fell asleep. Not waking up till the next morning. Now my story really begins. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : The World Martial Arts Tournament

One of the biggest days ever. This was the first time that I was in the tournament EVER. I wanted to taste victory so much. I'd beat Miku to a pulp if I had to. I may be small but I'd take down even the biggest guys there. The best part was it was going to be cloudy this day! I wouldn't have to wear a cloak! And if I won against everyone I'd have a chance at that big ol' fat head Hercule Satan. I mean seriously, he doesn't look that tough even FOR a human. He looked sort of cowardly to be honest. There's a rumor going around that he's actually paying anyone a bunch of his money just so he can keep his fame! I swear if I get a chance against him I'm gonna sling his ass all the way through the ring.

We arrived at Papaya island around 10 AM. I was the first out of the ship and into line to sign up. The line wasn't too big at this point and I couldn't wait to get in. I approached the table to sign up and the lady sitting there looked up at me.

"Um. . .little girl? There's no junior division this year" she said.

I heard Emiko laugh behind me.

"I'm not a child Ma'am I'm 23 years old." I said in an aggravated tone.

"Oh! Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, here," she gave me the pen and I signed the Pre-luminaries list. Darn. . .I cannot break that machine that you punch. It's so stupid. . .to test people's strength like that. I approached the machine, the person told me to punch the machine with all my force. I punched it with a little bit of force and the machine said 330. The two men standing there looked over at me with a puzzled look on their face.

"That. . .can't be right. . ." the first man said, "She's smaller than half the people here. . ."

"Excuse me? You want me to test my strength on your arm? Or maybe I could reverse it and use my foot to test my strength on your crotch." I said.

The man shook his head quickly, scribbled something on his check board then nodded at me.

"Go on ma'am you pass the pre-luminaries" he said.

YES! I ran through an opening and went into a small room next to the fighting arena. There were already 3 people in there so I guess I was early.

I sat on the ground and began to stretch. Before I knew it, an hour had passed and there were several people in the room.

I did a handstand to do push ups and then all of the sudden, someone touched my butt. I jumped down and turned around to see a huge guy standing behind me. I growled and kicked him hard in the crotch and he began to scream and cry hard.

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I screamed out and walked away angrily.

He kept screaming till finally two men came and took him out of the area.

All the men in there except for Miku, stared at me with wide eyes.

"Does anyone else wanna be hurtin'?" I asked.

All the men turned away and stopped looking at me. Gosh. . .Men can be dogs sometimes I swear. A few minutes later, a man in a blue suit and sun glasses with blonde hair and a mustache came through the room and went out into the arena.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" He announced rather loudly and excitedly.

"We got a lot of great fighters today so let's get started! Would all the fighters come out in the ring please?" he asked.

Everyone in the small room went out into the ring and stood there.

I looked around and saw a group of spiky haired people. One of them stood out of all of them. He was wearing a bright orange gi. He looked like he was in his early 20's along with the guy standing next to him. He had an awesome hairstyle going on too. Emiko was standing next to a guy behind that group who had spiky hair too. He wore a blue gi and he looked angry but Emiko stayed with him.

I kept looking around and saw a lot of guys. They were all giants.

"Let's get this started!" the announcer shouted. "Rather than the old way we used to pick the fighters, we now computer generate it!" he said all excited pointing up to a big screen. "This will tell us who is going to fight for each round! We took the names of all the fighters and entered them into the computer and now we'll generate who is up for each round. For the first match we have. . ."

On the screen there were two slots with names scrolling fast like a slot machine until they both stopped and it read "Jiao and Kin".

"Jiao and Kin!" the announcer yelled out.

They did the same for each match. I wasn't even paying attention until they called my name out.

"For the 7th match we have. . .Alice and Goku!" the announcer yelled excitedly, once more.

Goku? Who's Goku? I hope he's strong so I can fight him. Emiko came up to me.

"Guess what?" Emiko said grinning.

"What?" I asked, still looking around trying to guess who Goku was.

"You get to fight him" Emiko said pointing to the man in orange with the spiky hair.

He's Goku?! I get to fight the hot guy? Oh great, just great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five : Goku Son**

**I had to fight him. Part of me wanted to but another part of me didn't wanna touch him. He was one of the sexiest guys I've EVER seen. He was twice my size, had dark eyes, smiling from the first time a saw him and had an awesome hair-do. He HAD to be married. . .it'd be awesome if he wasn't but I bet he is. . .I mean seriously who'd pass him up? Unless he was a total jerk. Hmm. . .It's possible, but it might not be true. Ya never know.**

"**Will everyone except for Jiao and Kin please exit the arena into the fighters area?" The announcer said. **

**Everyone except for two guys exited the arena. I went over to a chair, sat down and pulled my hood over my head. 6 matches may take awhile. Hmm, I wonder who Miku has to fight. I know Emiko had to fight some guy named "Fajita" or something. **

**Just as I was going into thought a voice startled me. It was a man's voice.**

"**Hey. . ." the man said.**

**I looked up to see Goku standing over me, smiling and looking at me with his dark eyes.**

"**Um. . .hello" I said as my face got hot but looked down at my feet quickly.**

"**So your Alice?" he said. **

"**Yeah…I-I am Alice." I squeaked out.**

**He took my face into his hand and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. I had extreme butterflies going on. I thought I was going to puke.**

"**Nice to meet you. Do you have a sun burn? Cause your face is REALLY red." he asked.**

"**I-I'm fine." I said. **

"**You sure?" he asked again, really concerned.**

"**Yeah. . ." I said. **

"**So were fighting each other. . .can you fight?" he asked.**

"**Well. . .would I be here?" I said giggling a little bit.**

**Crap. I need to get a hold of myself.**

"**I know, I'm just kidding. I saw you basically kill that one guy. But please, no hitting below the belt." he said with a big cheesy grin on his face.**

**I giggled. He looked so cute like that. **

"**So. . . Are you. . .uh. . .married?" I asked.**

"**Well, I was but me and my wife split up 2 and a half years ago." he said neutrally. "Are you?"**

"**Nope" I said smiling.**

"**Wow, well I've been looking for someone. . .maybe-" he said blushing but got cut off. **

"**Now for Match 7! We have Alice and Goku! Will you please come into the ring?" the announcer was calling out.**

**Goku looked at me grinning. "That's us. You ready?" he asked.**

**I grinned back. "You bet." **

**We both got up and went into the ring.**



**There we were, facing each other in the big ring. Soon to be fighting. Goku was doing stretches then stood up, still keeping the same grin on his face.**

"**Don't hold back on me!" he shouted.**

"**You neither!" I shouted back.**

**The announcer called out "Fight!"**

**I dashed at him after he had jumped up in the air and was floating there. I jumped up and began floating too then dashed at him again then all of the sudden he was gone. I looked around then all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I was unconscious.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pencil

I woke up later in a bed with a throbbing headache and pain in my ribs. I don't know what happened or anything. I looked over to my right and saw Goku sitting there.

"Alice? You awake? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I immediately felt warm inside and smiled. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well I hit you, and accidentally hit you in the head and knocked you out. You fell down and hit your side on the edge of the ring. You broke three of your ribs." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Ugh. . .that explains the excruciating pain." I said with a grin.

We sat in silence for a little bit, then he finally broke the silence.

"You know Alice. . .I've been looking for another person. . .you think. .that. . Uh. . Maybe I could. ." he stopped.

"Yeah Goku?" I asked to make him keep going.

"Can I. . .maybe have your phone number?" he asked, blushing.

I blushed heavily. "You want my phone number? Sure! Sure! Do you got a pencil and some paper?"

He got up, went over to a desk that was in the corner, pulled a small sheet of paper off a pad of paper, grabbed a pencil and brought it back over to me.

I wrote down my number on the paper and gave him the slip of paper.

He blushed and smiled. "Thanks"

I smiled back blushing a little bit. "No problem. Call anytime"

He stood up and started walking out the door. "I will, I promise." he said.

When he was gone I let out a tiny squeal of joy. Were gonna keep in touch! I didn't notice but there was a nurse to one side of the room the whole time. She turned to me and said "Honey, That man is old enough to be your Daddy"

I giggled. "You just have no clue."



I was back at home the next day resting. My head was throbbing along with my ribs.

Emiko came in my room and was taunting me. She saw me and Goku talking and she thought we were flirting.

"Alice has a boyfriend! Ooh la la! Alice is finally getting some action!" She said laughing at me.

"So? I saw you flirting with that Fajita dude or whatever his name is" I snapped back.

"He's my boyfriend, Alice. Duh! But you've just now got some action with a guy!" She said laughing.

"Oh shut up Emiko. . .I'm waiting for a phone call anyway so could you scram for awhile?" I said, aggravated.

She laughed. "Aww your waiting on Goku to call?"

"No. . .I'm waiting on a. . .uh. . .call for a job" I stammered out.

"Alice, you're a terrible liar you know that? I know your waiting on a call from Goku it's okay." she said, grinning.

I growled again. "Fine. . .I'm waiting on him to call. . .gosh. . .your making a big deal out of it!" I snapped.

She blinked. "Get some rest, Alice."

I sighed and laid back and closed my eyes as she left the room. I didn't mean to snap at her. . .I really didn't. I guess it was just because I was hurting. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I fell asleep.

I awoke from my nap about 3 hours later. My alarm clock said it was 8:30 p.m.

The first thing I did was grab my phone and check it. One missed call and their not in my contacts! It HAD to be Goku. I dialed the number and a man's voice answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Is Goku there?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. . .but who is this?" he asked.

"It's me, Alice. Who is this?"

"I'm Goku's elder son, Gohan. . .um hold on." he said.

Hm. . .he has children? He never told me that. . .but then again we didn't get much time to talk either. I thought he was about 27. .at the latest. Wow.

I waited for about 2 minutes then I heard the phone pickup.

"Hello? Alice?" it was Goku speaking this time.

"Hi Goku. Sorry I missed your call." I apologized.

"It's fine. So are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah somewhat. I've worked out some really" I said.

No, I wasn't lying either. I tried working out and I ended up hurting myself ten times worse.

He chuckled a little. "You shouldn't have done that. You've probably hurt yourself worse."

"Yeah I know but too late. I'll be okay. I've had worse injuries" I said.

"Okay, well I hope you get better. Anyway. . .I was wondering. .well. I know we just met and everything but I was wondering. . .um. . .would you like to. . .go out with me?. . .maybe on Friday night?" he asked, stammering a little bit.

YES! He asked me on a date! A DATE!

"Alice?. . .are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here! I'd LOVE to go out with you Friday night!" I said, now excited.

"Great! Um. . .what time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"6:00?" I asked

"Sure! Anytime that's good for you. My sons are visiting my ex-wife this weekend anyway."

"Okay, see you then! I have to go now." I said.

"'Kay. Call me!" he said

"I will! Bye!" I said.

I hung up and started jumping up and down even though it hurt my ribs terribly. This was my first REAL date! At least. . .I think it is. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My First Date (From what I can Remember)

My week passed SO quickly and before I knew it. . .It was Friday Night!

By 5:30, I was all "dolled" up and ready to go. Goku wasn't gonna be there till 6 so I turned on the TV and killed some time. It came around to 6:30. . .and Goku STILL wasn't here. Where could he be? What if he stood me up? Or forgot? But he couldn't have forgotten, he called me the other night to make sure we were still going out and to figure out what our plans were going to be. I don't want my first date I've been asked out on to be my first stand up!

I was about to call it quits and go into the bathroom to remove my eyeliner and black eye-shadow when there was a knock at the door. Emiko answered it and I saw Goku towering over her.

"Hi. . .Is Alice home? I came to pick her up and I'm s-" Emiko cut him off before he could finish.

"ALICE! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" she yelled.

I walked into the room and smiled at Goku and he gave me the same cheesy smile he gave me at the tournament.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup! Let's Go!" I said.

Emiko chuckled and looked at both of us grinning. "Now children. . .be home on time" she said while laughing.

"Uh. . .well we should probably get going, Alice."

I nodded quickly. "Yup. Bye Emiko!"

And before she could say anything else me and Goku bolted out the door slamming the door behind us. Goku then ran and jumped on a yellow cumulus cloud. I went up to it and looked at it. How was he sitting on this thing? Goku then looked at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me on the cloud and we took off flying through the air.

"WHOA!" I immediately screamed out from instinct and wrapped my arms around Goku's waist to hold onto him.

He chuckled. "Alice. . .I ain't gonna let you fall. I promise."

"I-I-I'm just. . .scared." I stammered out.

We kept flying through the air till we came to a road that led to a town and Goku stopped the cloud.

"You want to walk to town? It's a short walk and I didn't wanna crash into anyone. . .I haven't rode on this thing in awhile." he said smiling.

I smiled. "Sure, let's go."

We both hopped off the cloud and it took off, ON ITS OWN! Gosh that things creepy.

We began to walk down the road side by side.

"So what do you do. . .for work?" I asked him.

"Well, I plant crops in the summer time. . .and usually win money for fighting in the tournament and winning." he replied.

Hmm. . .I wonder if he knew anything about this Hercule business cause he was obviously strong enough to take him down.

"And most of the time, We don't buy many groceries but we eat fish and some of the crops most of the time." he added.

"So you haven't had a home cooked meal besides fish in awhile?" I asked.

He smiled. "Nope. Not since me and my wife split up."

"Why did you and your wife split up?" I asked him.

"Well, I fell out of love with her. We fought a lot." he said neutrally. "Have you ever been married?" he asked.

"I-" As I was about to answer him, memories came into my head.

Lucas. . .my father introduced me to him. . .he cheated on me the night before our wedding day. Along with these memories, came pain. . .I thought I was gonna cry, but I sucked it up and went on.

"Nope. I've never been married." I answered.

"That's a shock." Goku said smiling.

I blushed a little. "What do you do for fun?" I asked him.

"I go fishing, I spar, train with my sons. . .and well that's about it." he said.

"How many sons do you have?" I asked him.

"I have 2 sons. Gohan and Goten. Gohan is 20 and waiting to see if he got accepted into college yet., and Goten is 12." he said.

I smiled. "That's good."

We reached the theater not too long after that and approached the ticket booth.

"What movie should we see, Goku?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said turning to the ticket vendor. "What movie do you think is the best one to watch?" he asked the teenage boy.

The teen turned around and glanced at Goku then looked at me and winked.

"Well, the best movie playing right now would have to be "The Return of Michael Myers" and the showing is about to start."

"Okay then give me two tickets to that" Goku said.

He paid for the tickets and we went inside the theater and sat in the back. The movie was just starting when we got in there.

It looked as though to be a horror movie but, how bad could it be if this is Mike Myers? Didn't he play Austin Powers? Oh well, we'll see.

The very first scene had ominous music playing and it showed a man with a mask on, hiding in the shadows of a house. Then it showed these teenagers running down the street and a few of them dropped. The man jumped out of the shadows and ran at them and started hacking them with a huge butcher's knife.

I did what my first instinct told me to do. I screamed and jumped up in the air, frightened to death and landed in Goku's lap shaking.

An hour and a half later the movie ended and Goku and I walked out of the theater with his arm around me.

"That. . .was the scariest movie I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

Goku nodded. "It was pretty scary but I've seen scarier and he'd be easy to take down. Just shoot him with a ki blast." he said while grinning.

"What's that?" I asked

"What's what?"

"What's Ki?" I asked again.

"Oh Ki is energy. Watch." he said.

He put his hand above his head, flat and a small round blue light shot out of his hand in a beam.

My eyes widened. I didn't know humans were capable of that! I also didn't know it was called ki. But wait a second. . .what if Goku isn't human? Maybe he's an alien.

Goku stood there grinning at me. I took a hold of his arm, lifted it up to my nose and started sniffing it. His blood smelled FANTASTIC! It smelled of sweet. It smelled so sweet that I started drooling. He had the sweetest scent EVER. I was just about to bite into his arm when I noticed I was being shaken.

"Alice? Alice are you alive?" Goku said, while still shaking me.

I looked up at him, "Huh? What?"

He smiled and stopped shaking me. "What are you doing?"

Oh crap. . .I can't tell him I'm a vampire! He'd freak out and run away! SCREAMING!

"Um. . .Goku? Don't take this in offense but are you human?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated at first but then said, "Well. . .no I'm not. I'm actually an alien from the race known as Sayains." he explained.

I stayed silent for a moment thinking about it. I can't believe he's an alien and that he's kinda open about it. He looks so human except for his insanely large muscles.

"Does it bother you that I'm not human?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, no not at all. . .I have a secret. . .but you have to promise. . .you won't go haywire on me."

I took a deep breath. . .this was gonna be hard.

"I promise." he said, smiling.

"Well Goku. . .the truth is. . .I'm a _**vampire. **_A vegetarian vampire. . .I drink animal's blood." I said, sighing.

His eyes widened. "You're a blood sucker?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. Please don't be frightened. . ."

He shook the look off his face and looked down at me. "Well I guess if you don't bite me or nothing then I'm okay with it. I've met worse." He smiled then grinned.

I hugged him then he took my hand and we walked to an Italian restaurant.

We had been sitting there for 10 minutes. . .ordering. Well Goku was ordering. I already ordered my food but Goku was taking FOREVER.

"And I'd like some chicken f- f- what's that word?" he asked, while pointing to something on the menu.

"Fettuccini" The waiter said scribbling it down on his note pad on the third page.

"Yeah That stuff looks pretty good! And that's it." he said sitting his menu down.

The waiter put the notepad in his pocket and said "Well. . .I'll be back in awhile. . ." then left.

I looked at Goku, giggling. "Goku are you really that hungry?"

He looked at me with a big cheesy smile on his face. "Yeah. . .actually I am"

"Your REALLY gonna eat all that?" I asked.

"Yep." he said keeping the same smile on his face.

"Do you normally eat that much?"

"Well. . .when I can afford it, and I got plenty of zenie right now." he said.

"Oh okay. . .well how old are you anyway? 20? 25?" I asked him, smiling.

"I'm 45" he said.

"Really? You look like your in your 20s'" I said giggling.

He blushed a little bit. "How old are you?"

"Well. . .I'm eternally 16 but really, I'm 56 I think." I answered him.

"Wow. . .When's your birthday? I don't know when mine is. . .it's sometime in spring that's all I know, but when's yours?" He asked.

"October 28th" I said, answering his question.

"I see. . .By the way. . .who was that girl who answered the door when I showed up? She was kinda weird. . .she had dog ears." he said.

"Well. . .she's my niece. I live with my brother, his wife and their 3 daughters. She has dog ears cause-" I began to whisper. "She's part demon and so is my brother, but it doesn't mean their evil. . ."

"Wow. . .You have a mixed up family don't cha?" he said smiling.

I laughed. "You got no clue. I have 3 brothers. Two older brothers and a younger brother. But, the brother I live with is like. . .2 years older than me. Do you have any siblings?"

"Well. . .I did but I killed him. . .well my friend killed me and him at the same time. He kidnapped Gohan when he was 4 and so, me and my friend Piccolo, went to go save him so I had to hold my brother while my friend shot him and the beam went through me as well." Goku explained.

"How did you get back to life?" I asked him.

"The Dragon balls." he said grinning. "There's 7 of them and if you find all of them and summon the Dragon, Shenron, he'll grant you 2 wishes!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Sounds exciting."

"It is" he said, grinning.

Just then the waiter arrived with my order of food and half of Goku's order.

"I'll be back with the rest in a little bit." the waiter said.

After the waiter walked away, Goku began to devour the food in front of him. He was like a vacuum cleaner! In 2 minutes he ate a large pizza! I just sat there and watched him, eat. . .stunned. He finished all the food the waiter had brought him so far in a total of 12 minutes. I hadn't touched my food yet. Goku looked at me with a big cheesy smile on his face and had food all around his mouth.

I giggled a little bit. "You got some. . .here I'll get it." I said as I picked up a napkin and wiped his face off. I felt my face heat up and I noticed his face did too.

"Hmm. . .I'm still hungry. . .I can't wait till the rest of it gets here." he said smiling.

I looked at him wide-eyed. "You ate all that?. . .and your still hungry?"

"Yup!" he said.

I just shook my head not believing this and began to eat my plate of food. The waiter brought 4 more dishes to the table and set them in front of Goku then set the bill on the table. Like before, Goku began to inhale the meal. I just finished my meal but by the time I was finished and looked up, I just noticed Goku looking at me and smiling, finished already with 4 dishes of food, with sauce and crumbs around his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. He was cute. I picked up another napkin and wiped his mouth off. Again, I felt my face heat up.

A half an hour later, we arrived at my house on the strange yellow cloud and we both hopped off it. He walked me to the door.

"Well. . .I had a very nice time, Goku" I said, blushing.

"Yeah. . .me too. . ." he said, smiling.

"You. . .wanna do something tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure! You wanna like. . .go to the park?" he asked.

"Sure! Sure, anything. . .Meet me there around 3?" I asked.

"Yeah. . .that'd be great." he said leaning.

He started to lean in toward me. . .and all I could do was lean back. Wait. . .were we. . .going to kiss? We both kept leaning in and I began to panic a little so I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. My face felt really hot, and when I kissed his cheek he blushed.

"B-Bye Alice! See ya tomorrow!" he said, then ran back up to the nimbus and jumped on it. I waved to him as he took off.

I went inside the house and went up to my room and laid down in bed. We almost kissed.

We almost kissed! If only I didn't panic, we would have kissed! He likes me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Babysitting

The next morning, I awoke happy, yet still tired. I decided I was going to make breakfast for everyone. I got up and walked into the kitchen and made a big breakfast. After I was just getting finished Sapphie was up with baby Emiko in the kitchen getting a bottle for her.

"Good morning Alice" she said with a smile. "How'd your date go last night? Romantic or lame?"

"Oh. . .it was good." I said, nonchalantly.

"Oh really? How good is _**good?**_ I want details!" she said smiling.

"Sapphie, it isn't that big of a deal okay? Don't worry about it."

"Are you going out with him. . .again?" she asked.

I giggled and blushed. "Fine. . .yes!"

"Aw. . .Alice is in love with a freak show" Miku said, pulling me into a noogy.

I growled, pulling myself out of Miku's grip. "You're the freak show puppy. Should I serve you a biscuit on a plate or balance it on your nose? I'm still trying to figure out which is more proper."

I took all the food I made and set it all on the table. A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs and sat at the table. Emiko was wearing a cast on her wrist.

"Emiko. . .what the hell happened to your wrist?" I asked her.

"Alice. . .it's been broken for a week! A WEEK! Your on DRUGS!" she exclaimed.

"How did you break it?" I asked her again.

"When I fought with Vegeta at the tournament. . .he broke my wrist in two. . ."

"Oh. . .hope it get's better soon." I said, sympathetically.

"Yeah. . .whatever. So how'd your date go Alice?" Emiko asked while winking at me and laughing.

"It went fine. . .and I'm going out with him again this evening." I said.

"What? You can't, Alice" Miku said.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Your supposed to baby sit so me and Sapphie can go out. You promised!"

"What?! I never promised that!" I yelled.

"Yeah you did, Alice! Monday night, Sapphie asked you and you said you'd do it." he said.

"Fine. . .I'll cancel my plans and baby sit then. . ." I said.

About 2 hours later, I called Goku and he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Goku, I need to talk to you." I said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't come tonight cause I have to watch my nieces."

"Aw what a bummer. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow instead, Do you have to baby sit then?" he asked.

"No I'm free tomorrow. You want to do it tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Sure! Anytime's great!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I said then hung up.

It was about 7:00 when Miku and Sapphie left the house. Oh lord. . . This wasn't gonna go well. The first thing I did was feed the baby and lay her on a play mat. Just when I looked up from the baby, Rini was sitting on the couch with a whole pint of ice cream, eating out of the container. I went over to her.

"What are you doing, missy?" I asked.

"Eatin' ice cream." she replied.

I took the container out of her hands. "No ice cream right now. . .you haven't had dinner yet"

"I don't want whatever your gonna make! I want ice cream!" she yelled.

"You aren't getting any!" I yelled back and took the pint of ice cream and put it back in the freezer. She ran up behind me and kicked me in the back of my leg.

I growled cause I was frustrated now. "Rini. . .do you want me to get the paddle? Cause Miku and Sapphie said I could use it if you gave me a lot of trouble!" I grumbled at her.

"Fine. ." she said and walked off.

I just then noticed it was 8:00. . .time to put the baby to bed. I went and picked Baby Emiko, changed her diaper and took her in her nursery and began to rock her to sleep.

She finally fell asleep and I laid her in her crib, turned on the baby monitor and shut her door.

When I walked out of the room I heard Emiko and Rini fighting over something so I went into Emiko's room. Emiko had her black Nintendo DS out playing some sort of game and was tugging on one part of it while Rini was tugging on the other.

"GIVE IT! IT'S MY TURN!" Rini whined.

"IT'S MY SYSTEM ANYWAY, RINI! LET GO!" Emiko shouted.

Just then the whole handheld snapped in two. Emiko growled and dropped the half she was holding then jumped on Rini and began hitting her. Rini fought back angrily.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Emiko shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T LET GO AND LET ME PLAY!" Rini yelled.

Emiko started shooting ki energy at Rini. Rini pulled out a sword and dived at Emiko with it. I jumped in between them and had a hold of Rini's sword and was holding Emiko back.

"BREAK IT UP!" I yelled.

"No! Emiko's mean!" Rini cried out.

Emiko growled. "She broke. . .my game."

"I don't care! There's no reason to friggin' kill each other over it!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Emiko said while sitting down.

"Now. . .I need you two to behave while I go make dinner. Why can't you two be more like Chibi?" I said, pointing at Chibi. She was on the other side of the room playing with a few dolls.

"She's being a good little girl. Now you two better straighten up. I'm going to go cook dinner." I said as I started to leave the room.

"What are we having?" Emiko asked.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs." I said and with that I walked downstairs and began to prepare dinner.

It took me about a half hour to prepare dinner and I set 3 plates on the table and went upstairs and told the girls dinner was ready. They were actually being good. Rini was playing dolls with Chibi and Emiko was reading a book.

"Girls, Dinner's ready." I said. They all got up, came downstairs and sat at the table. I began to wash the pots and the pans when I felt something hit me in the back of the head and hit the floor. It was a meatball. I turned around to see Rini laughing.

"I told you I didn't wanna eat anything you were making!" she yelled out.

I growled. Rini had always given me trouble when I had to baby sit. I went over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up out of the chair and spanked her with my paddle.

She of course cried while I was spanking her. I finally quit after 5 minutes.

"Rini, your not allowed to leave the-" She took the whole plate of spaghetti and dumped it all over my head.

"I'm done!" she yelled out.

I growled in anger. "YOUR GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at her.

"No! I don't wanna and you can't make me!" She yelled back.

I cleaned my head off with a towel. There was spaghetti sauce. . .every where in my hair. Then I cleaned it off my clothes and up off the floor. Chibi came up to me and hugged me even though there was still a bit of sauce on my clothes.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aunt Alice." and with that she went upstairs.

"RINI YOUR GOING TO BED! GO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she yelled back.

We argued for 2 hours and I spanked her until she agreed to finally go to bed. Surprisingly, Emiko had already gone to bed. So Rini FINALLY went to bed. I went and took a shower and got all the spaghetti out of my hair. I was exhausted. I went back in the kitchen, did the dishes then went to bed and fell asleep by the time Miku and Sapphie got home, which was around 12 AM. I had to meet Goku the next day at 5. . .IF it wasn't sunny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Past Pain. . .Reincarnated**

**That night I dreamt. . .and it was sort of like a nightmare. Here's how it went.**

**Goku and I were out on a boat. . .at night. He was smiling at me and said**

"**You know Alice. . .We've known each other for awhile. . .and you know I love you" he said smiling and blushing a bit.**

"**I Love you too." I said.**

**We kissed and then he pulled out a small black box and opened it up and there was a diamond ring in it.**

"**Alice, will you marry me?" He asked.**

**I let out a small gasp and smiled and said "Of course I'll marry you." I said.**

**We kissed once again then he took the ring and slid it on my ring finger.**

**Then. . .I just saw me getting ready for the wedding. Picking through dresses, looking at cake designs, deciding what to have from the caterers. Then it was the big day in my dream. . .I was in my dress, makeup, veil and all, But it was black all around me. Goku walked up out of nowhere in a white tux. He looked down at me.**

"**Alice. . .I'm sorry. I can't marry you, I never did love you." he said. Then he took my bouquet of red and yellow roses and smashed it in his hands. He then took the hand of a woman whom I couldn't see what she looked like at all. . .and they walked away.**

**I began to cry in my dream and cut my wrists deeply. Just then another figure appeared above me. He was very tall in a black tux, black hair, and was mixed. It was Lucas.**

**I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "First you. . .then him. Why?" I said through my soft sobs.**

**Lucas tilted my head up and said, "Because, it's your fault. There's always someone better than you, and I wasted my time. Maybe he realized he was wasting his, Alice." **

**He then walked away with another girl and I broke down into harder sobs. There was blood coming out of my wrists in small amounts but it came out quickly.**

**I stood up and started in the direction Goku and Lucas had left with the girls and it looked as though I was catching up with them.**

"**No! Goku! Please give me another chance! Please! No! NO!" I kept screaming.**

**Then I fell, flat on my face and sobbed.**

**I woke up drenched in sweat, crying. Sapphie and Miku were standing over me. **

"**Alice. . .Alice your okay." Miku said calmly and hugged me.**

**I kept crying. What if that was gonna happen to me? It happened once. . .Lucas wasted his time on me. . .so what was I to do?**

"**Alice. . .what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Sapphie said, hugging me.**

**I nodded, tears streaming from my eyes. "Lucas. . .he wasted his time and then Goku. . .And I couldn't catch up with them in the mist and begged them to wait. . ." I said as I cried harder and harder.**

"**Alice, It was just a dream" Sapphie said stroking my hair. **

"**Yeah and you just missed Goku about an hour ago. . .he came to see if you were here because you didn't meet up with him. He brought you some flowers." Miku said.**

**I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 6:45. It's been an hour and a half since I was supposed to meet Goku. . .I'd slept ALL DAY! Damn it. . .I hope he isn't angry with me.**

**Later I called him.**

"**Hello?" he answered.**

"**Hey Goku. . .I'm sorry I didn't meet you in the park. I had a long night last night and I guess I slept all day. I'm so sorry." I said apologetically.**

"**It's okay, really. I understand." He said.**

"**Thanks. . .Are you able to meet up with me tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**Yeah but it's supposed to rain." **

"**I can't be in the sun anyway." I said**

"**Oh yeah. . .it kills you and we don't want that." He said apologetically.**

"**No it don't kill me. I. . .well. . .I'll show you sometime. So can we meet up tomorrow maybe go to lunch then hangout in the park?" I suggested. **

"**Sure! Just make sure you don't oversleep." He said, chuckling.**

"**I won't. Bye" I said hanging up.**

**I will never stand him up again like that! On my nightstand there was a vase of flowers of yellow tulips. I pulled one out and sniffed it. They were darling. . .Goku's a sweet man.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Second Time Around**_

_**The next morning, I awoke refreshed, yet sort of down. Old wounds have opened up within me. Lucas. . .what drove him to cheat? What did I do wrong? I gave him all the love I could give and he just rejected it. What if I was falling in love with Goku? Lucas wasted his time on me and dated me because he felt sorry for me. What if Goku was doing something similar? I don't know. All I know is that if me and Goku EVER get that serious. . .I don't want him to run out on me right before our wedding.**_

_**I got up out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. It was already 11:30. I had to meet Goku at noon. So I left and started walking to the park. It was a nice day. Not too warm especially for August. . .but I guess it was just autumn setting in.**_

_**I got to the park around 20 minutes later. Goku was already there, sitting on a bench feeding the geese some bread. I walked up and sat down next to him. I saw him blush and smile. I blushed a little bit too.**_

"_**Hey, Did you sleep well?" he asked, while chuckling.**_

_**I giggled, "Yeah I slept fine." I leaned in a little and kissed his cheek, blushing.**_

"_**Thanks for the flowers. They were very lovely." I said, smiling.**_

"_**Yeah. . .no problem." He said while blushing. "How'd your night of babysitting go?" he asked me.**_

"_**Well. . .terrible. The baby stayed asleep thank goodness, and my niece Chibi behaved, but Emiko and Rini got in a fight. I broke that up then made dinner and when I went to go call them downstairs for dinner they were behaving. . .but I turned my back to wash the pots and pans and Rini hit me in the back of the head with a meat ball. I spanked her after arguing with her then she dumped her whole plate of spaghetti over my head and I argued with her till 11 cause she wouldn't go to bed." I said while sighing. **_

"_**Wow, sounds like you had a rough night." he said.**_

"_**Yeah. . .I didn't get in bed till 12. . .I had to get the spaghetti out of my hair. . .and I had to do the dishes." I said.**_

"_**No wonder you were tired." he said smiling.**_

_**I looked at him. "Goku. . .when's the last time you were on a date?" I asked him. **_

_**I was curious. "Well. . .the last time I was on a date was like 5 years ago before me and my wife split up I went on a date with her about a year before then. But really the last date I was on was with you." he answered smiling.**_

"_**Really?" I asked him.**_

"_**Yup." he said.**_

"_**Well. . .did you have a good time?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah I had a great time. I wouldn't have gone out with you again if I didn't." he said with a cheesy smile on his face.**_

"_**I'm. . .glad" I said blushing.**_

"_**You wanna go for a walk?" Goku asked.**_

"_**Sure." I said smiling.**_

_**We both got up and he took my hand and we just began to walk around. No, not in circles, on a path. We walked around on the path in silence but then I broke the silence after a few minutes.**_

"_**Goku. . .I have something. . .to admit." I said.**_

_**He looked down at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.**_

"_**No. . .no. I just wanted to say something. Well. . .I like you. . .more than a friend." I said. My face was on fire. . .I thought it was melting.**_

_**He blushed. "Really?"**_

"_**Yeah. . .I mean. . .your really nice and sweet and caring. Like the way you came in the tournament's hospital ward. . .just to make sure I was okay." I said, blushing. **_

_**He smiled and he was blushing too. "Well. . .I like you too. Your really nice."**_

_**I couldn't help it. I hugged him right there and then. He leaned in and I leaned like before, like we were going to kiss but then a dog ran right through us and the moment was broken. Darn. . .does god have it out for me not to get kissed by him? I looked at him and giggled nervously then just hugged him and kissed his cheek. He hugged me again.**_

_**Just then it started to pour down rain. Goku sneezed a little bit. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and gave it too him and he blew his nose. I kissed his cheek again. **_

"_**You go home before you get sick okay?" I said, concerned.**_

"_**Okay. . ." he said and gave me a sincere smile.**_

"_**I'll see you maybe. . .Friday night? Roller skating?" I asked.**_

"_**Sure! See ya then!" He exclaimed. Then all of the sudden he backed up a few steps and called out, "NIMBUS!" The same yellow poofy cloud I rode on with him flew down from the sky. He looked down at me, "You need a ride?" he asked.**_

"_**Sure." I said, smiling.**_

_**He took my hand and helped me on the nimbus and we took off flying through the air.**_



_**I got home, jumped off the cloud and waved at Goku as he took off. After he was gone I went inside, changed my clothes and laid on my bed. He likes me. . .and he almost kissed me again but that damn dog had to ruin it! Well. . .maybe we'll kiss on our next date. . .you know what they say. Third time is the charm!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Third Time's the Charm!

Like before the week passed quickly. It was Friday night already. Goku was gonna pick me up at 6:30 sharp. I was ready to go by 6:15. . .I had my skates and all. Hmm. . .I wonder if Goku could skate.

Finally he showed up. This time he wasn't late and he didn't have the nimbus with him. I looked around for a vehicle of some sort but there wasn't one in sight.

"Hey Alice. Ready to go?" he said smiling down at me.

"Yeah. . .but are we walking there or something?" I asked him, confused.

He shook his head. "Nope. Grab onto my arm. Were gonna use instant transmission. It'll take us there instantly. In fact, that's how I got here."

"Um. . .Okay." I stepped outside and took a hold of his arm. He put two fingers to his forehead and then in a flash we were at the roller rink. I blinked. It was just like my transport spell only without the batteries!

"Are you sure you aren't a warlock or a wizard or something?" I asked.

"I'm sure." he said, smiling.

" 'Kay then." I said.

I went and sat on a bench and put my skates on. Goku got a pair of skates and sat down and tried to slip them on his feet. I skated over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Here let me help." I said.

I got his skates on his feet pretty quickly then skated out into the rink. He stood up and wobbled and almost fell over so I skated over to him and helped him balance.

"Do you need help into the rink?" I asked him.

"Uh. . .yeah." he said.

I took a hold of his arm and helped him into the roller rink.

"Can you skate?" I asked.

"Well. . .no." he said, smiling.

I laughed a little bit. "Then why'd you agree to come?"

"I don't know." he said while laughing.

"Well it's pretty easy to skate. Watch." I skated around the whole rink with ease and skated back in front of him. "Now you try it okay? But be careful don't go too fast."

"Okay." he said. He started to skate pretty easily but sped up and fell flat on his back.

I skated over to him quickly. "Goku are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he said as I helped him back up.

"Here. . .I'll help you okay?" I said as I took his hand. "Just follow my footing."

I pushed my left foot forward with my right foot slowly and Goku did the same. I kept repeating and repeating then went a little faster.

"Okay. . .I think I can do it myself now." he said.

"Good! Try it and if you fall there's no shame in that." I reminded him.

He went around the rink about 3 times using the technique I showed him then he began to go faster. . .a little too fast. I don't know how he did it but he ended up making himself curve and go out of the skating rink.

"WHOA!!!" he yelled out, then CRASH! Ooh. . .right into a pool table. . .headfirst.

I skated over to him quickly. "Goku! Honey are you alright?" I said, worried.

He sat up and rubbed the top of his head. "Ouch. Skating hurts." he said while chuckling a little bit. I helped him back to his feet. "C'mon. . .I'll help you this time."

I took a tight hold of his big hand and he took a hold of mine and we began to skate around the rink, slow at first but speeding up gradually. Goku was doing just fine but then he let go of my hand, sped up and curved again, this time he crashed head first into a wall.

"Oh dear. . ." I said while rushing over to him. I helped him up.

"Are you okay? Goku?" I asked. He was sort of out of it but he skated out of the skating rink and sat down. I skated over to him and slid his skates off his feet. He rubbed his head. "Skates. . .are hard to control." he said, while still rubbing his head.

I took my skates off and hugged him. "Are you alright? You took quite a fall in there. Do you need any ice or anything?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head. "No. . .No I'm fine."

"Okay. . .good. Let's leave. . .I don't want you getting hurt again." I said then kissed his cheek.

He smiled and blushed a little bit. "Okay."



We went out for dinner again. This time at a Mexican restaurant. Like before, I'd already ordered but it took Goku forever. Finally he finished with his order and the waiter walked to the kitchen.

"Goku. . .I'm curious. If you eat like that all the time how come you never gain a pound?" I asked.

"I guess I burn it off by training, I really don't know." he said, smiling.

"You know. . .maybe next Sunday I could come over and cook dinner for you, Gohan and Goten. Would that be alright?" I asked smiling and blushing a little bit.

He blushed a little as well. "That'd be great."

The waiter brought our food rather quickly that time so we didn't get to talk as much.

Like before, Goku just wolfed down his food, with out choking once. . .and I just took my time but he was finished before I was.



By the time Goku got me home, it was 10:00. We decided to take the nimbus. . .I don't know why but we did. He walked me to the porch and hugged me in his arms then let go and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Did you have a great time, Goku? Other than the fact that you got hurt twice?" I asked him while smiling.

"I had a great time with you." he said smiling.

I began to stare deeply in his dark, black eyes. . .they were beautiful. Here we go. . .3rd times the charm. He began to lean and I began to lean and I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. . .but then I heard someone. .Miku.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Miku said in the back round.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Miku watching us through the window. I growled.

"Goku. . .I'll see you tomorrow. At the beach." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Alice." he said hugging me then disappeared using his instant transmission.

I ran in the house and tackled Miku to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, MIKU?!" I yelled out and smacked him.

He laughed and pulled me into a noogy. "Heh. . .I'm just making sure he wasn't trying anything nasty."

"It was a kiss! It's not like he was gonna grope me or anything! He's a gentleman!" I yelled, punching him.

He let go of me. "I'm just saying, you never know how someone could turn out."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed I got another date tomorrow." I said as I walked to my room.

I shut and locked my door and stripped down and got into my pajamas. Am I ever gonna get to kiss him? I swear. . .we were SO close! I could feel the presence of his lips and how close they were. . .but they never touched. WHY?! Damn it. Maybe tomorrow. . .maybe tomorrow it'll happen. I hope so.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Life is SUCH a Beach!

I woke up the next morning, still partially angry. Miku just HAD to do that. . .I mean if he was gonna do that he could of done it on the first date! Our lips were less than an inch apart. Is it going to get ruined every time it almost happens? I don't know but I hope it happens sooner or later.

Goku picked me up around two o'clock and used instant transmission to take us to the beach. I changed into my bikini rather quickly. It was cloudy, thank goodness. I walked out of the changing tent and saw Goku near the shore of the ocean. He was in swim trunks and no shirt. His muscles were HUGE. Gosh. . .he'd be able to kill a person in one punch. I'd never seen anyone that big. I went over to him and sat next to him in the sand.

"Hi." I said quietly.

He chuckled and smiled at me warmly. "Hey."

I stood up and jumped in the ocean, dipping my head in and coming back up with ease. Then I began to shiver. It was cold.

"C'mon in Goku!" I yelled, smiling.

He grinned and ran and jumped in the ocean then resurfaced with his spiky black hair drooping from being wet. I giggled.

"Let's see who can hold their breath longer!" he said, laughing.

"Your on!" I said. We both took a deep breath and dived under water.

I folded my arms and looked at him as I held my breath. We stayed like that for about a minute then I crossed my eyes and he started laughing and re-surfaced, coughing and laughing. I re-surfaced shortly after that.

"I win!" I said while giggling.

"Rematch!" he called out, still laughing.

"Fine. . .this time neither of us try to make each other laugh. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." he said.

Again, we both took deep breaths and dived underwater. We stared at each other underwater, waiting to see who would resurface first. We both were in there for 3 minutes until Goku finally resurfaced. I resurfaced shortly after he did. He coughed and I hugged him.

"Are you okay, Goku?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he said, grinning a little.

I smiled and began to swim in circles around him. He laughed.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Swimming! Waiting for you to come with me!" I said, while giggling then went under water and swam.

A few seconds later he came under and followed me as we swam. We swam in the water and splashed each other all for about an hour or so then we went back on the beach in the sand. I pulled out a sand pail and filled it with sand, packed it in then made a tiny castle.

Goku came and sat next to me. I gave him a sand pail and he made a small castle next to mine. I found two shells and set them on the tops of the two small castles. We kept making the small castles till we both had 10 each. I put seashells on all of mine and some of Goku's. Goku looked through the sand to find a seashell and finally found something. It was a rock shaped like a heart. He dusted the sand off of it then gave it to me, smiling warmly.

"Here. . .you can have it." he said smiling.

Just then a wave came up and washed away our sandcastles and I hugged him tightly. The sun was coming out but it was slowly setting. My skin began to sparkle like glitter. Luckily no one was around. Goku looked at me with wide eyes as every part of my body that wasn't covered by my bathing suit sparkled.

"This. . .is why I can't be in the sun Goku." I said.

He just pulled me in his arms and we laid there, watching the sunset together. I laid my head against his chest. We laid there for a half hour watching it set then finally he pulled me on top of him and hugged me. We gazed into each others eyes. There was no one or nothing to stop us from kissing this time. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips but then I felt something pull me and all of the sudden I was under water. I finally resurfaced, coughing. Goku came into the ocean and quickly came over to me.

"Alice? Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

I coughed. "Yeah. . .I'm fine. What happened?"

"A wave came up and pulled you in." he said.

"Oh. . ." I said and hugged him. "Can you take me home? I'm tired. It's been a long day."

He went out of the water still holding me and handed me my things and the heart-shaped rock. I grabbed a hold of his arm and he transported me home.

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.. "Bye Goku. . ."

He smiled down at me. "Let's do something next weekend. I'll take you to the carnival okay?"

"What day?" I said.

"Friday." he said and kissed me on the forehead.

I felt my face flare up. "S-See you then. . ."

He smiled and blushed a little. "Bye Alice." he said as he was disappearing.



I got into my room after taking a shower and I took out the rock he gave me. I flipped it over, took out an old engraver I had and carved "Alice loves Goku" in it. My heart was soaring at this point. I liked Goku a lot. I might even. . .dare I say it. . .love him. Even if I'd only known him for maybe 3 weeks. He was the most sweetest, caring, compassionate man I've ever met. I don't think he'd hurt me like Lucas did. After all. . .I don't think I could take another heart break like that. I almost killed myself after that. If it happened twice I'd never want to live. Hopefully. . .Goku lives up to the personality he's shown me so far. I placed the rock on my dresser then laid in bed. Ah. . .Goku was the only thing I could think about at this point. What the past few dates with him were like. . .how they made me feel warm and good inside. I hope this feeling lasts. . .and don't get broken.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Carnival_

_Why does the week always pass so quickly? It was already Friday before I knew it and it would be September in another week. Wow. . .time was flying. Goku was gonna pick me up when ever the sun was down. So I had some free time on my hands. I did some laundry, I cleaned up my room and vacuumed. After I did some chores I basically just watched some TV with the girls._

"_Where you going tonight, Alice?" Emiko asked me._

"_A Carnival." I said while smiling._

_Rini piped in. "Aw a Carnival?! Can I come too?! PLEASE?!" _

"_And me too?!" Chibi yelled out._

_I shook my head. "Maybe some other time girls. Okay?" I said._

"_Fine. . ." they both said at the same time. _

_The sun finally went down at about 7:00. . .it kept going down earlier and earlier each day it was out. I went outside and sat on the porch. 5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. Goku appeared behind me at the door. I laid down, letting my feet hang and poked the back of his leg. He turned around. _

"_Whoa! I didn't see you there." he said while smiling. _

_I giggled. "Hi Goku." _

_I stood up and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. _

"_You ready to go?" he asked._

"_I'm always ready to go with you." I said while blushing and giggling._

_He grinned. "Then let's go!"_

_In a flash we were at the carnival. There was some hip hop music playing from some of the most recent artists playing, and weird smells coming from food stands. There was a merry-go-round, a tea-cups ride, bumper cars, a Ferris wheel and many others. Ooh. . .maybe we'd kiss on the Ferris wheel. . .that'd be so terrific. I'd be so happy that I'd probably fall out. I looked around and there was also all sorts of games. There was one that caught my eye. Test your strength. Hmm. . .I'm gonna have to check that out later. _

_I finally popped out of my little bubble as Goku was shaking me a little bit._

"_Alice? Alice your spacing out on me again. . ." he said while chuckling._

"_Huh? Oh! Yeah I am aren't I?" I said while laughing a little bit._

"_Yeah You are. . .what do you wanna do first?" he asked._

"_Ride rides?" I suggested._

"_Sure!" he said excitedly._

"_Let's go!" I said running off toward the bumper cars, hand in hand with him._



_We both got in a bumper car. I felt like I was gonna fall down in the floor board. Finally the electricity was turned on and I slammed on the pedal to make the car go, but it wouldn't work, I wasn't moving at all. Goku was in the car behind me and I felt him hit me in the back and I went flying out of the car out into the grass outside the ride. I sat up and rubbed my head._

"_Ow. . ." I said._

_Goku came running up to me. "Are you alright Alice?" he asked._

"_I'm fine, Goku I'm fine. . ." I said still rubbing my head._

_That would have killed a normal person that was my size. . .wow. Goku slowly helped me to my feet. "You sure your okay?" he asked, still worried._

"_I'm fine." I said while hugging him._

"_Okay. . .I'm just making sure. . .You took a huge dive. I'm sorry." he said while smiling apologetically. I hugged him._

"_Goku, I'm fine don't worry." I said while smiling._



_We rode all the rides except a few within an hour. Then we began to play games. Test your strength was the last one we headed to. _

"_Step right up! If you think you can ring the bell!" Someone was shouting out._

_We went up to it. "I'll go first." I said and grinned._

_He grinned back. "Okay."_

_The man who was running it looked at me. "You Little Lady? Your gonna ring the bell?" he asked with one of his eyebrows cocked._

"_Yep. Tell you what, if I ring this bell you pay me 10 dollars." I said while smiling._

"_Deal but if you don't, you pay me 10." he said with full confidence._

"_Deal." I said as I picked up a hammer. I acted as if I could barely hold the hammer up._

_People all around me were laughing except for Goku cause he knew I was faking. I picked up the hammer easily then slammed it down on the lever and the bell rang and cracked a little bit. I only used half force. Everyone around who was laughing had shut up and they had wide eyes. I flipped the hammer up in the air and caught it in one hand. The carnie didn't say anything but he handed me 10 dollars. I sat the hammer down and pocketed my money. "Thank you, sir." I said while smiling._

_Then Goku stepped up and lifted the hammer up like it was nothing. He hit the lever hard and the whole thing including the hammer top exploded. All Goku was left with was the handle to the hammer. There was ashes where the game was. Everyone around us were whispering and freaking out. The carnie looked at both of us with wide eyes. I laughed and clapped. The carnie handed Goku a gigantic teddy bear that was nearly 5 feet tall. He picked it up in one arm and walked over to me. Just then it began to pour down rain. Goku looked at me and said, "Ready to go home?" _

_I giggled and took a hold of his free arm. "Sure." _

_Then he transported back to my house. It was raining there too. He handed the bear to me. _

"_Here you can have that. I'm gonna get home. I'm starving." he said with a huge cheesy smile on his face. _

"_Goku, wait." I said while stopping him._

"_Why? Something wrong?" he asked._

"_No. .No. C'mon in. I'll fix you something." I said while smiling._

"_You sure? You sure your brother wouldn't mind?" he asked._

"_No. . .no not at all. C'mon in." I said as I tried to open the door. _

"_Okay then." he said as he helped me through the door._

_I smiled. "Thanks." _



_After I'd freshened up and put my teddy bear in my room, I went back downstairs._

_Goku was sitting on the couch all silent. I turned on the T.V. and turned it down low. _

_He looked at me weirdly._

_I smiled at him. "It'll take at least a half hour for me to get you something fixed, so just relax. Kick your shoes off if you want."_

_He leaned back and pulled his boots off. I picked them up and sat them on the linoleum floor by the door, then went back in the kitchen and began to prepare him some food. I cooked 3 chicken breasts and cut all in half so there was 6 pieces then put 3 in a rice bowl and 3 on a plate by itself. It would take a lot to make him full. So I prepared a lot of food and was finished all in a half hour. I went back in the living room. Goku was sitting there all calmly watching TV. I went over to him and he looked up._

"_Dinner's ready." I said while smiling. Goku got up and followed me in the kitchen. He sat at the table and took a bite of the food then began to wolf it down like he does. _

"_This is GOOD!" he exclaimed. _

_I giggled and smiled. "I'm glad you like it." _

_He was finished all within 10 minutes. I put the dishes in the sink. Goku walked towards the door. "Well. . .I better be going." he said._

_I stopped him. "Can't you stay just a little while longer?" I asked._

_He stood there for a moment thinking. "Okay. I'll stay a little longer." _

_He went back over and sat where he was on the couch. I went and sat close next to him, not too close, but close. We sat in silence watching TV. I felt him tap me on the shoulder. _

_I turned and looked at him and he awkwardly pulled me in his arms and kissed me. FINALLY! My eyes were all wide first but I slowly closed them and kissed back. Our lips met with an empowering force. He slid his tongue into my mouth and it began to tease mine. I pushed my tongue against his in his mouth and let it dance behind his lips. It felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him. We kept kissing for what felt like a long time till finally we stopped 10 minutes later. He looked in mine and I looked in his. I had goose bumps. Then he just held me close in his arms. I laid my head against his chest. His heart was beating as fast as mine was. . .but then it slowed. . .it slowed down to a normal rate. It lulled me to sleep. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Happiness_

_I woke up the next morning with something that was kinda heavy over me. I sat up and saw Goku's brown jacket quilted over me. He wore this last night. I picked it up and smelled it. . .ah it smelled just like him. I hugged his jacket. I was so happy. I looked around. Was he still here? Or had he gone home? I looked on the floor and saw some printer paper that was folded. I picked it up and opened it. A note from Goku. The handwriting was a little messy but I could still read it. The note read:_

"_**Alice, we should get together again sometime soon. Sorry I had to run. Miku woke up shortly after you fell asleep and I fell asleep too. He kinda ran me off ha-ha. But Call me okay? Love, Goku." **_

I laid my head back against the couch arm hugging the note. I heard Miku's voice.

"So. . .big guy's your boyfriend huh?" he asked with sort of an angry tone.

"Maybe. . ." I said with my face heating up. "What's it to you?" I asked.

"I just don't want him doing anything gross." he said.

"Would you consider making out gross?" I asked while giggling.

"Maybe. . .Why di-" I cut him off.

"Why'd you run him off for Miku?" I asked.

"I told you. . .I'm keeping an eye on him." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "He ain't gonna try nothing. I told you. . .he's a gentleman." I said while smiling.

"Yeah. . .sure he is Alice." Miku said as he walked away.

I sighed. I wish Miku would let his guard down. Goku's a great guy. . .I just wish Miku would understand that.



Later I was with Sapphie and we were talking as the baby napped.

"How'd your date go this time?" she asked me while smiling.

"Well. . .great." I said trying to be nonchalant.

"How great is "great", Alice? Did you guys kiss yet?" She asked while grinning at me.

I giggled and spilled the beans. "Fine! It was fantastic. . .and yeah. . .we kissed FINALLY. It got interrupted 4 times. The first time, I panicked, the second time a dog ran through us and ruined the moment, the third time your idiot husband ruined it, and the fourth time the tidal wave pulled me in the ocean. But last night. . ." I stopped as I began to feel warm inside.

She smiled. "Go on?"

"Okay. . .fine but don't tell Miku. . .good lord he'd give Goku a lecture. Okay, so he brought me home. . .and I invited him in and fixed him some supper. So he ate and I convinced him just to stay a little longer. We were sitting on the couch and he pulled me in his arms and kissed me."

She hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled. "Yeah. . .we fell asleep on the couch together and I guess Miku ran him off. He left me a note and he laid his jacket over me as I slept." I said as my face was heated.

"Aw. . ." Sapphie said while smiling.

"Oh! I forgot I got to call him. I'm supposed to come over tomorrow and fix dinner for him. I don't think he remembers." I said while smiling as I got up.

I went in my room and sat on the giant teddy bear Goku won and gave to me last night. I picked up my cell phone and called his number and got his answering machine. Huh. . .must not be home. I waited and waited and waited. I read, I knitted some and I even took a nap but I didn't get a call back. All night. I sighed as I laid in bed to go to sleep. I hope he wasn't hurt or anything.



I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing at about 10 in the morning. I answered it. "Hello?" I said while yawning.

"Hello? Alice?" Goku said.

I was out of it because I was so tired. "Huh? Goku?"

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I missed your call. I was training." he said apologetically.

"Oh. . .that's okay." I said while yawning.

"So. . .what you doing?" he asked.

I yawned again and laughed a little. "Sleeping."

"Oh. . .Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yeah. . .but don't worry bout it. Anyway Goku, I was calling cause I remembered I was supposed to come over tonight at your house and make dinner. Remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. . .but you don't have to if you don't want to." he said.

"No. . .I want to. Come pick me up around 5, okay? I'll make you some beef curry and rice and potatoes." I said.

"Okay then. . .and Thanks." he said.

"No problem. Bye!" I said and hung up.



I got the ingredients quite easily at the local food mart. Then I went back to my house. Goku showed up at 5 and took me to his house. His house was a small house. It was sort of round and out in the mountains. Wow. . .they lived pretty far from a city. When I got in the house it was a bit of a mess. It wasn't too bad but it was kinda messy. There was a boy in the same gi Goku wears sitting on the couch when I walked in. He looked JUST like Goku. He had the eyes, the smile, the hairdo and everything. He was the cutest little thing and he was about an inch taller to me and he walked up to me and Goku.

"Goten, this is Alice. Alice, this is my son, Goten." Goku said introducing us to each other.

I smiled at Goten. "Nice to meet you!" I said and hugged the little boy. After I let go, he looked at me weird. "I'm sorry, your just so darn cute! You look just like your Dad." I said while smiling.

He smiled back. "It's fine. Nice to meet you too!" Goten said as he shook my hand.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked him.

"He's upstairs studying. You want me to go get him?" Goten asked.

"Yeah." Goku said.

Goten ran up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down with a tall man in a purple and blue gi. He was wearing glasses and he had the same dark eyes Goku did.

"Gohan, This is Alice." Goku said.

I reached up and shook Gohan's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

It was silent for a few moments then I finally spoke. "Well, I'm gonna get started on dinner."

I headed towards the kitchen with my bag of ingredients and pulled out some measuring cups, and a few pots.

"What are you making?" Goten asked.

"Beef curry and rice, potatoes, some biscuits and a cake." I said as I began to prepare the meal. No one bothered me as I prepared anything. I did it quick and was done preparing everything in an hour and I set them all a plate of food on the table. I didn't notice but Goku was already sitting there. It scared me cause I didn't see him. I set a plate in front of him and kissed his cheek. Gohan and Goten came in a few minutes later and sat at the table.

"Alice aren't you going to eat anything?" Goten asked me.

I shook my head. "No I'm not that hungry right now. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"Upstairs, on the first door you come to, on the right." Gohan said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked upstairs into the bathroom. There was a hamper with a lot of clothes. The hamper was nearly full and everything. I used the restroom then went back downstairs.

Goku was already eating another plate of food. He was the only one at the table at this point. I sat down and looked at him.

"Goku? Do you got a washing machine?" I asked him.

"Yeah. . .but it's broken." he said.

"How do you wash your clothes?" I asked again.

"Well. . .I wash them in the creek usually." he answered.

"Well. . .How about. . .I take your clothes that you got dirty right now. . .back to my house and wash them for you?" I offered while smiling.

"You'd do that? You don't have to, Alice really." he said.

"Like I said before, I want to." I said as I hugged him.

"Fine." he said and kissed my cheek.

I hugged him again then took his empty plate and went and began to wash the dishes.



After I finished washing the dishes, I got Goku's laundry out of the bathroom and he took me home.

"Alice, thank you." he said as he kissed me.

"It's no problem really. I wanted to." I said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to." he said as he was hugging me.

"I know. . ." I said.

He kissed me and I smiled and kissed back. We stood there kissing until Miku walked out the door. "Alice." he said.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Miku. He was standing there with his arms folded and he didn't look very happy.

Goku looked at him and gave him a cheesy smile. "Ha-ha. . .uh. . .Hey again." he said while laughing nervously. Miku glared at him a little bit.

I looked up at Goku and stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips but I had to float a little bit and I pecked him on the lips. "You should probably get going. Bye. I'll bring your laundry by tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Bye, thanks again." he said as he disappeared.

I turned to Miku with the basket of laundry. He glared at me.

"Your gonna do his laundry?" he asked with a gruff tone.

"Yes Miku. His washer is broken and I wanted to help." I said as I stepped inside, heading towards the laundry room. He followed me back there. I put his clothes in the washer and started the washer up then looked at Miku.

"Miku. . .please. Don't give him a lecture. I know what your thinking. He ain't gonna do anything though." I said with a slight sigh.

"I'll give him the lecture if I want to Alice." he said.

"No you won't either. I like Goku a lot. If you ruin it for me with him I'll kill you." I said while glaring at him.

"Not if I have to kill him first." he said as he was walking away.

Grr. . .



Later I was folding Goku's clothes. . .Well not just his clothes. There were Gohan's clothes and Goten's clothes mixed in there. I blushed a little bit when I was folding their underwear. Emiko walked in the room as I was folding their clothes.

"Alice your getting married aren't you?" she asked while eyeing the clothes.

I laughed. "No! I'm just doing some laundry for Goku."

"Wow. . .doing his laundry after almost a month of dating. Next thing you know. . .you'll be cooking for him and moving in." She said.

"Well. . .I've already cooked for him. Twice." I said while smiling.

"Aw. . .Also I saw a giant teddy in your room. Did he get that for you?" she asked.

"Well. . .that's from the carnival. I won ten bucks just by cracking the bell in a test your strength game from a bet. Then Goku made it explode and they gave him that teddy bear." I said while laughing.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" she asked while making kissy faces.

I blushed. "That's none of your business."

She laughed. "Aw. . .you guys did kiss. I knew it! Just remember Alice. . .USE PROTECTION!" she yelled out and ran out of the room.

I blushed heavily. "Shut up Emiko!" I yelled back at her.

For once. . .after a long time. . .I was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: . . .Lecture.

The next morning I was awoken again by my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mornin' Alice." I heard Goku say.

I yawned. "Good Morning Goku. . .why are you calling so early?" I asked.

"Well. . .I was wondering what you liked for breakfast." he said.

"Sausage and Biscuits and Orange Juice. . .Why?" I asked while yawning.

"Just wondering. . .sorry I woke you up. Bye!" he said then hung up.

Huh. . .well that was weird. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

About a half hour later I woke up with another phone call. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said while yawning.

"Hey Alice. . .are you decent?" Goku asked.

"Decent? What are you talking about, Goku?" I asked.

"You aren't naked or anything are you?" he asked.

"No! And why are you asking me that?" I exclaimed then heard the dial tone.

"What the hell?!" I yelled out.

I heard Goku's voice but not through the phone. "Morning." I heard him say behind me and chuckle. Was he. . .?

I whipped my head around to see him standing there with a plate of food and a cup of O.J. and smiling. I screamed.

"Goku what are you doing here?!" I yelled out.

"I made you breakfast. . .cause you made dinner last night." he said not wiping the smile off his face.

I blushed heavily. I was wearing a sports bra and my panties and THAT'S IT!

"That's why I asked if you were wearing clothes or not. . .I didn't wanna come in on you while you were naked. Oh and I'm sorry. Your breakfast is a little burnt. Not too much but a little bit." he said.

I looked at the plate. There were two biscuits and some sausage patties on there. Aw. . .he made me breakfast. I snapped my fingers so I had a robe on and I jumped up, hugged Goku and kissed him.

"Oh your so sweet!" I exclaimed.

Just then Miku walked into my room. He glared at Goku.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a gruff tone.

"Well. . .uh. . .um. . .I made Alice some breakfast." Goku explained.

"You sure you weren't having a peep show or anything?" Miku asked again.

I growled. "Miku. . ."

"Goku I'd like a word with you." Miku said while ignoring me.

"Um. . .Okay." Goku handed me my plate of food and orange juice, and walked outside on the porch with Miku.

I followed them and I could hear them through the screen door.

"Goku, now you listen and you listen good. My sister is not a toy. You are not to touch her in a perverted way and your not to hurt her. You do your dead cause I'll kill you, you got that? And If I find you in her room like I just did your gone." Miku said gruffly and all mean towards Goku.

Ugh. . .The damn lecture. I hated the lecture. If Mom and Dad ever meet him, Dad's gonna give him another lecture.

Goku just looked at Miku and smiled. "I ain't gonna hurt Alice. I'd never do that. What makes you think I would?"

"I just found you in her room with her in a robe. . ." Miku said.

"I was bringing her some food. She made dinner for me twice and washed my clothes, I owe her. But I promise, I'm never gonna hurt her." Goku said while smiling.

"You won't if you know what's good for you. And what else are you not going to do?" Miku asked.

"Uh. . .touch her the wrong way?" Goku asked.

"Bingo. If I catch you, your dead." Miku said as he walked inside.

I sat on the couch and ate my breakfast. Goku came back inside and sat next to me. I looked up at him with my mouth full then swallowed.

"I'm so sorry about Miku, Goku. He's just. . .ugh. . .Stubborn." I said and laid my head against his arm. He smiled down at me. I finished my breakfast then washed the plate and glass Goku brought it on and laid it in the laundry basket with his clothes.

He picked up one of his gi tops out of the basket and sniffed it then smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much, Alice." he said and hugged me.

"No problem. . .really." I said and pecked him on the lips.

Darn it. . .My robe kept sliding off my shoulders. I fixed it then turned to Goku.

"Goku hold on I'm gonna go get dressed." I said.

"Okay." he said.

I stood up then all of the sudden my robe fell off. I screamed then grabbed my robe, ran to my room and slammed the door shut cause I was so embarrassed. When I get really embarrassed like that I start to cry. So that's what I did. I curled up into a ball in front of the door and cried. Goku saw me practically naked! I cried and cried. He might of thought I done it on purpose though. I picked up my robe and threw it at the wall. Damn robe! This is your fault!

After I'd calmed down and cleaned up my face I put on some clothes and went back into the living room. Miku was yelling at Goku.

"What'd you do!?" Miku yelled.

"I didn't do anything. She said she was gonna go change her clothes then when she got up her robe fell off!" he said.

Miku punched Goku in the lip hard and his lip began to bleed a little bit. "You liar! I bet you pulled it off of her!" Miku shouted at him.

I ran in and jumped on Miku tackling him to the floor. "Miku leave him alone! This isn't his fault!" I yelled as I smacked him.

"He pulled your robe off you didn't he?! And now your defending him! Alice do you WANT to get raped?!" Miku yelled out.

"MIKU YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I yelled. Goku pulled me off of him easily and sat me down on my feet. He looked down at me.

"Calm down both of you." Goku said.

Miku got up and pulled his fist back and tried to punch Goku, but I stopped him.

"Miku, Goku didn't pull my robe off! I got up and it slid off of me!" I yelled at him.

"Your sure?. . ." he said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Fine. . .but if something like this happens again. . .I'm gonna be angry." Miku said then walked away.

I looked up at Goku. His lip was bleeding a little bit still and was kinda swollen. I went into the kitchen and got him some ice.

"I'm so sorry, Goku. My brother is overreacting to everything. I mean seriously I'm not a baby anymore. And I'm sorry about my robe, it slid off. . ." I said while holding the ice bag to his swollen lip. 5 minutes later his lip stopped swelling. I dumped the ice water out in a plant. I went back up to him and hugged him. He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"I have to go. I'll see you this weekend?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." I said rather quietly.

He smiled and kissed me again. "Bye. See you this weekend." He said about as quietly as I would. Then he picked up his laundry and transported home.

I went in my room and hugged my pillow. Oh. . .I forgot to give him his jacket. I'll give it to him this weekend. I think I love him after all. He's so sweet and caring and everything.

Ah. . .I haven't felt this way in such a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Really? Love? Me?

The week passed quickly. Friday night me and Goku were out at some festival. We really just ran into it while heading to his house. So we checked it out. It was some kind of Harvest Festival or something. There was music, lights and food and everything. Goku ate a huge hot dog and all kinds of food.

They began to play some dance music and people were starting to dance.

"Goku you wanna go dance with me?" I asked him while smiling.

He smiled. "Sure."

We walked up to where everyone was dancing so we wouldn't get in the way of anyone walking and we began to dance to a fast tune. I didn't pay much attention to Goku. I was having too much fun dancing. So I kept dancing till the song was over then a slow song came on. I looked up at Goku and he looked down at me. I half smiled and blushed.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

He nodded then put his hands on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we began to slow dance. We stared at each other the entire time then he just picked me up in his arms.

"Alice. . .I Love you." he whispered in my ear, then kissed me.

He loves me? Me? Out of all the women out there he loves me? After he broke the kiss after awhile he hugged me.

I looked up at him smiling. "Goku, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. . .I love you too." I said then kissed him gently.

He smiled and just held me and stroked my hair a little bit.



The next day, I was happy. Nothing could of made me mad. I went into the kitchen and Miku pulled me into a noogie. I just let him noogie me. I didn't care, I was too happy. He finally let go then looked at me weird. I never wiped the smile off my face either. I got myself a cup of tea then sat at the table and began to drink it. He sat at the table too.

"Are you sick or something? Your acting really weird this morning." Miku said.

I smiled and just stirred some sugar into my tea. "No. . .I'm fine Miku." I said.

He still looked at me weirdly then went in the hallway and into my room. He came back 3 minutes later. "Hey Alice, I took all the sheets, pillows and blankets off your bed." he said while grinning evilly.

I just smiled at him. "Okay. . . .I'll fix it later." I said as I got another cup of tea.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay. . .Alice you don't have weed or anything do you? Cause normally you'd bite my head off for that. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked sounding a little bit panicked.

"I'm just. . .happy." I replied.

"You're a little too happy. . ." he said with a suspicious look in his eye.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Your prancing around like a fairy. . .and last night when you got home and went to bed I heard you talk in your sleep. A lot. Mostly bout Goku. You kept saying his name over and over again." Miku said while glaring a little bit.

"So?" I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because. . ." Miku said while growling.

I stood up and began to walk to my room. "It's none of your business." I said as I walked.



The next months after that passed quickly. Before I knew it. . .It was already Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Holidays.

Christmas was a few days away. It was December 22nd and I was still working on Goku's present. I didn't start on it until December 15 and it usually takes me awhile to knit something so I was kicking it into high gear trying to get his sweater done. I was in my room working on it on this day when someone knocked.

"Come in." I called out.

Just then, Goku walked in my room and I immediately hid my knitting. He looked at me weird. I just smiled at him. He was wearing a brown sweater with a couple of holes in the back and a pair of jeans. He had a little bit of snow in his hair. I giggled and walked up to him and kissed him.

"Your warm." I said while smiling and hugging him.

He smiled. I looked at him with a confused look. He wasn't saying anything.

"Is your voice box broken, Goku?" I asked him.

"No." he said with a little bit of a hoarseness.

"Oh you got a sore throat don't you?" I asked.

He nodded and I hugged him and took his hand.

"I can fix that right up. C'mon." I said as I led him downstairs.

I took him into the kitchen and made him sit down then made some soup with a little bit of herbs. It was finished rather quickly and I gave him a whole bowl.

"Eat that. Your throat will get better."

He nodded then ate the soup.

"Okay. . .now speak."

"Okay. Whoa! My voice is back to normal." he said while smiling.

"Yep." I said while feeling his forehead. He was burning up.

"Goku. . .Go home and get some rest okay? You've got a fever. And don't be training in the snow. I know you have been." I said.

"Fine. . ." He said then kissed my cheek. "Bye. See you on Thursday."

I kissed him gently. "I Love you." I said while smiling.

"I Love you too." he said while blushing a bit.

After he left I went in my room and began to knit on his sweater again. I was making him an orange sweater with a heart in the middle and it wasn't easy. So I kept knitting and knitting and knitting. . .

Emiko walked in my room without even knocking.

"Hey Alice." she said as she sat in my lime green bean bag chair.

"Hi Emiko." I said as I continued to knit.

"What you making?" She asked.

"I'm making a sweater for some one." I replied.

"Oh. . .For Goku? Since he's your man?" Emiko said while chuckling.

"Yes. For Goku." I said.

"What you getting me?" she asked.

"I already got your present and you'll see what it is on Christmas morning." I said.

"Aw. . .okay then." She said as she got up and left.

I turned my radio on and put it on a station that was playing Christmas music. Christmas was gonna be grand this year. I had Goku. I didn't want anything from him but himself. . .seriously. I just wanted to curl up with him on the couch and cuddle. Wow. . .I sound like a deranged housewife or something but that's what I wanted. He was like a giant cuddly teddy bear and I loved that. I'm going over to his house on Christmas Eve and Christmas. I couldn't wait. Every mistletoe I saw, I was gonna pull him under it and kiss him. Hehe.

I have to go to my Mom's for Christmas Eve but Christmas Day I'm going with Goku to his old master's house. I didn't invite him to my Mom's. Lord. . .that would have been terrible. I'll invite him next Christmas. My Dad would give him another lecture, no doubt. My parents were divorced but damn divorced or not, I know he would. So, this year out of fear, I didn't invite him. Mom would bring out my baby pictures and pictures of me as a little kid. . .and videos. Which can wait.

I finally finished Goku's sweater an hour later and wrapped it up. I hope he likes it.



Christmas Eve came quickly. We had to be at my Mom's by 3:00. Why so early? I really don't know. So Miku, Sapphie and the kids were already ready to go before I was. They left while I showered. As soon as I got out, I dressed quickly, styled my hair, got the presents and left. I drove to my Mom's house in my yellow Porsche. I got to her small house about a half hour prior to leaving. I got out of the car and got the presents out. When I began to walk down the path to get inside, I started to slip a little bit. Great. . .Ice on the path. I began to slip and I just stopped for a minute and tried to get off the ice then finally tumbled down and hit my head on the concrete. Ow. . .

I sat up and My mom came out and helped me up. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. . .it just hurt a little bit." I said.

She helped me up off the ice and helped me carry in my gifts. I went and sat them under the tree in the living room. Chibi and Rini were playing on the floor, Baby Emiko was playing with some toys (she was 7 months old now.) and Emiko was sitting on one of the couches watching some Christmas show. I went back in the kitchen to help Mom prepare dinner when I tripped through the door way over someone's foot. Niiro.

"Damn it Niiro! Don't you do that!" I said as I got up.

"Gotcha Batty. I guess bats really ARE blind!" Niiro said then ran off. Grr.

Kire my eldest brother came up to me and hugged me. He was the only nice one unless he was in a bad mood. "Hey Alice. Long time no see." he said while smiling.

I looked up at him. "Yeah. What you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. Working mostly." He said.

"Ah. . . I see." I said.

Kire went and sat back down at the table with Dad, Miku, and Sapphie. I went and helped Mom cook. I mixed, stirred, and everything.

"Alice. . .I told you that I have a friend I want you to meet, right?" she asked.

"Uh. . .No you didn't." I said.

"Well. . .I have a friend who's joining us for Christmas. They'll be here pretty soon." she said while smiling.

"Um. . .okay." I said.

I kept cooking then I heard someone enter the house. I went to see who it was and I saw what looked to be a lady with long blonde hair. I went up to her and took her coat.

"Hello Miss." I said while smiling.

She looked down at me with a disgusted look. "I'm not a woman." they said in a deep voice. That's when I realized. . . It was a man!

My eyes went all wide. "Oh I am SO sorry!" I said.

My Mom came in the room. "Deia! I'm so glad you could make it." She said as she went up to him and hugged him

"Mom. . .is he. . .your boyfriend?" I asked

She smiled at me. "Yep he sure is. Deidara this is my only daughter Alice. Alice this is my boyfriend, Deidara." she said.

He looked at me, still kinda angry cause of the mix-up. "Nice to meet you." he said a little bit gruffly and shook my hand.

Mom turned back to him. "Deia, your just in time. Dinner is about ready."

Just then the timer on the oven went off. I rushed into the kitchen and pulled out the apple pie I made and my baked Alaska. Soon after that we all said grace and ate dinner. After that we all gathered in the living room to open presents like we always do. The children first, then the adults. Emiko looked at me weirdly when she got her present. I gave her some makeup. Black eyeliner, Blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Is this a joke? I don't wear makeup!" she said.

"Now you don't. . .but one day you will." I said while smiling.

"Uh-huh that's what you think. . ." she said.

"What you never get fancy for Fajita?" I asked while laughing.

"It's Vegeta and that's none of your beeswax." she said while walking away.

Rini came up to me next with her baby doll I got her.

"Why did you give Chibi the one with the pink dress?! Why why why?!" she cried out.

"I thought you'd like the blue one, dear." I said and patted her head.

"Fine. . .whatever." she said then walked away.

I sighed. Why does that child give me so much trouble? Every time I baby sit or anything.

I started opening my presents that had piled up. I had one from Mom, Dad, Emiko, and Kire. Emiko got me a present?

I picked up her present first and opened it. It was a small box that fit in the palm of my hand. I opened it up. Oh ha ha ha. . .A condom. I growled.

"Emiko! What the hell?!" I yelled out.

She looked straight at me while I was holding the condom in it's wrapper and dropped to the floor laughing.

"I TOLD YOU ALICE! YOU NEED PROTECTION!" she yelled out while laughing.

I rolled my eyes and put it back in the box then opened my other presents. Mom got me a bottle of French perfume and Dad got me a $50 gift card. Kire got me a shirt that was way too big for me. It said "Save Ferris". I laughed when I got it. It was from the movie "Ferris Buller's Day Off." I smiled. Miku came over to me and sat down.

"Miku are you sick or something? You haven't picked on me all week." I said.

He looked at me. "That's because being nice to you is my Christmas present."

"Oh. . .thank you." I said while smiling.



The next day I woke up a little early in the morning. It was Christmas! I was happy.

I got dressed in a green dress and put a red jacket on. I grabbed Goku's present and left to his house about an hour after I woke up. I knocked on the door when I got there. Goku opened up the door and looked down at me. I immediately jumped up and threw my arms around him and kissed him. I then hopped down and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas!" I said.

"Merry Christmas!" he said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and pulled his present out. "I got you a present."

He smiled. "I got you one too. C'mon in out of the cold." he said as he pulled me in the house. I went and wiped my feet then sat down in a chair. He went up the stairs then came back down with a small package.

I smiled and stood up and gave him his present. He took it then gave me mine.

"You go first, Goku." I said.

He ripped the paper off and opened the box I had put his gift in and pulled out his sweater and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to get you so I made you that." I said while smiling.

He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You made this?" he asked.

"Yep. Remember when I threw something under my bed real quick when you walked in the other day?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that." he said while chuckling.

"That was my knitting. Why don't you try it on?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. He pulled the shirt he was wearing off of him and put on the sweater I knitted. He smiled. "It's warm."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now open yours." he said.

"Okay." I said. I tore off the paper and inside was a box. I opened the box and inside it was a gold necklace with a locket. The locket was in the shape of a heart and it had "I Love you" engraved in it. I smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I put it around my neck, ran up to him, jumped on him and kissed him. He held me up in his arms and kissed me back.

"Oh Goku! I Love it! I love you!" I said after I kissed him.

"I Love you too." he said then kissed me again.



Later, Goku and I went to a small island in the middle of the ocean. There were a few palm trees and a small house with the label "Kame House" on it. We landed and went inside the house cause it was cold. Inside there was a bunch of people. There was an old skinny man holding a large wooden cane with sunglasses on and a huge purple turtle shell. I think he was Goku's master. Then there was a man who was bald and he had. . .wow. Three eyes! Then there was a man who was a bit taller than me and he had short black hair. He was standing next to a woman who was taller than him and she had long blonde hair. There was a short little girl next to them in a red dress with blonde hair in pigtails. Next to the three eyed man there was a tiny person. He had pure white skin and red cheeks. Sitting next to him was a small pig that was about the same size and it was dressed! How strange. Then there was a green man with pointy ears. Huh?! Wow! He was odd. Then in the corner there was a man who sickly looking. He looked like he was on drugs and looked like the type to be in a gang. He had short black hair that was spiked a little bit and he had 2 scars.

Me and Goku walked inside and all eyes turned to us.

"Hey Goku!" The old man with the long white beard and turtle shell, said.

Several hellos and merry Christmas to him followed that then they all started to ask who I was.

"Guys. . .This is my girlfriend, Alice."

I waved. "Hi." I said shyly.

Almost all the men came up and introduced themselves except for the one in the corner and the green man. The old man was first.

"Hehe. . .Hello I'm the Turtle Hermit." he said as he began to stare at my breasts.

I glared at him. Apparently this man was a pervert.

"Excuse me?" I said as I reached up and made his head look straight. "It's not polite to stare, sir."

After that he laughed a little and had a nosebleed then walked away. I shuddered a little bit. Next was the 3-eyed man. He reached down and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tien." he said.

"Nice to meet you too. . .um. . .may I ask. . .what's with the. . .third eye?" I asked.

"Well. . .I'm a monk. It's from meditating." he said.

"Oh! I see." I said while smiling.

He stepped aside and the pig was standing in front of me on his hind legs. Wow. . .he walked like a human.

"Hi I'm Oolong." he said as he lifted his hand up.

My eyes widened. "D-Did you just talk?" I said.

"Yeah, so?" he said.

"O-Ok. . .very nice to meet you, Oolong." I said.

Oolong stepped aside then the short man stepped up.

"Hi I'm Krillin." he said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

We all sat down and they all began to chat with Goku. I just smiled and watched them talk. They talked for a pretty long time.

"Excuse me?" I said as I kinda interrupted them all.

Almost everyone who was talking looked over at me.

"Um. . .may I ask. . .where's the restroom?" I asked.

"It's upstairs and it's the only other room up there." The old man answered.

"Thank you." I said.

I got up from my seat and went upstairs. Upstairs there was a bed, a dresser and a window. The man who had been sitting in the corner downstairs was up here smoking something. He looked over at me when I got up there and smirked. I just turned away and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked for a lock but there wasn't one. Oh great. I tried to block out the thought of that. . .man walking in on me on purpose.

Just then as I was using the bathroom, the door opened and that man was standing there laughing. I screamed and jumped up. He walked over to me and tried to touch me but I knocked him down and pulled my pants up and began to hit him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I screamed out.

"AHH OW! STOP IT!" he yelled out.

I kicked him and kicked him till finally Goku came up and stopped me.

"What happened, Alice?" he asked.

"I was using the bathroom and he walked in and tried to touch me!" I yelled out.

Just then the man jumped up, ran to the window and jumped out it. Just then I heard a ship taking off.

"Ugh. . . Yamcha makes me sick now." I heard Krillin say.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Yamcha has become like that for some reason. He started doing drugs and ever since then he hadn't been the same." The old man explained.

I shuddered. I hope I never see that man ever again.



Later on, Me and Goku went back to his house. We went outside as it was snowing more and we began to throw snowballs at each other. I hit him right on the head with one of them and all he did was laugh and shake it off. After that we made a few snow angels. After it was starting to get dark it started to snow again. He pulled me on top of him and pecked my lips gently.

"Merry Christmas, Alice." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Goku." I whispered back.

We kissed again.

"I Love you." he said.

"I Love you too." I said.

We then began to kiss again but this time it lasted longer. Passionate, Tender and warm. That's how I felt. It was the best Christmas of my entire life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's warning: The following chapter is rather graphic and has a lot of foul language. Reader's discretion is advised. I can't set the rating level on just one chapter so for that I apologize. Please don't post any negative reviews or report me. After all I did warn you.**

Chapter 18: Why?

It was a week after the new year had come. I had my own home by now. It wasn't much but it was a house. I wasn't feeling very well on this particular day. I was on my period and my back was killing me. I laid there in bed at about noon and Goku called.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Hey Alice. You coming over today?" Goku asked.

"No. . .probably not. I don't really feel too well." I said.

"Oh. . .What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just don't feel too well, Goku. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Oh okay. . .well. . .I'll stop by later and check up on you, okay?" he asked.

"Sure. See you then. Bye. Love you." I said.

"Bye, Love you too." he said then hung up.

I hung up and closed my eyes. I was gonna take a nap before Goku got here. I started to drift off to sleep. Just as I was starting to sleep I heard a loud crash. I sat up quickly, waking up. What the hell?. . .

All of the sudden two men broke into my room. One had a gun and he was aiming it at me and the other held steel chains, some kind of tape and a metal bat. The one man with the gun looked familiar.

"Do what we say. . .you won't get hurt, Alice." the man with the gun said.

"Who the hell are you. . .and what are you doing in my house? How do you know my name?! Tell me!" I demanded.

The man with the gun laughed. "It's a shame Alice. You remember everyone else Goku knows. . .but not me." he said.

Just then I recognized who he was. He was the man who'd broken in the bathroom and tried to touch me at Christmas.

"Y-Yamcha?" I said.

"That's right. Now listen, you do what we say. . .or you get hurt. Bad. So take off your clothes." he threatened.

I growled and dived at him and BAM! I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he shot me with the gun. I screamed out in pain as my stomach began to bleed. I felt them knock me down and strip me of my clothes quickly. Then they tied me up with the chains so tight I could hardly breath. They put tape over my mouth then Yamcha smacked me.

"That was for screaming." he said bitterly.

He then took the bat he had with him and smashed my leg. Again I couldn't help but scream. The pain was excruciating. He hit me with his belt, hard.

"Don't scream if you want to save yourself some pain." he threatened.

I cried hard in pain and fear. I didn't know what to do. The other man had a gun to my head. Yamcha took his pants and underwear off then. . .thrusted into me. He was raping me. I just kept crying. He beat me with his belt as he raped me and I was bleeding more now. I screamed and begged him to stop through the tape. . .but he wouldn't. So I guess this was it. I was going to die this way.

Yamcha finally stopped then got up and kicked me in the ribs hard and laughed.

"I knew you were a whore. A filthy whore. How does Goku even stand you?" he said bitterly.

I cried. I. . .was a whore? Maybe. . .he was right. This thought made me cry even more. What if Goku didn't want me if I lived through this?

Yamcha took the gun from the other man and then held it to my head. The other man started raping me and beating me. . .just as Yamcha did. Again. . .I laid there and begged them to leave. I pleaded. I said I'd give them anything I had that was worth anything but he wouldn't quit and Yamcha never pulled the gun away from my head. So finally, I laid there and accepted the fact that I was going to die.

Goku wouldn't come for hours from now so I was going to die. I was slowly starting to lose consciousness cause I was bleeding so much. I felt sick. . .dizzy. The man who was raping me got up and spit in my face. He traded places with Yamcha like before and I just laid there praying it'd end soon. Yamcha started raping me again and beating me. I'd been bleeding for awhile now. I was slowly slipping out of consciousness when I heard someone scream out my name from downstairs.

Just then I heard someone run in the room. I forced myself to look over. Goku. He was here. He looked shocked but angry. He used his instant transmission and was behind my head. I heard him begin to beat up the man Yamcha was with. I just closed my eyes. I heard them both being beaten. They screamed and everything then I heard two thumps. I looked over and they were both unconscious. Goku rushed over to me and untied me and pulled the tape off my mouth as quickly as he could. I looked up at him, forcing my eyes to stay open to stay conscious.

He carefully took me in his arms, trying not to hurt me and laid me on my bed. I forced myself to talk.

"Go. . .ku. . .I'm. . .so. . .rry. "I forced out. Tears filled my eyes and poured out.

He took a hold of my hand and held it in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Shh. . .It's alright. I'm gonna get help. . .please just hang in there, Alice." he said softly.

I winced in pain. He picked up my cell phone and called 9-1-1. I just laid there as he made the report. Soon after that I closed my eyes and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Awakening. . .

I awoke in a bed. I could hear the soft beeping of a machine next to me. I must have been in the hospital. There was an oxygen thing in my nose and a needle in my hand with medicine running through it. I winced as soon as I woke up. My body was aching badly. I couldn't move. I tried to move my un-broken leg but it wouldn't budge. I was so thirsty for blood. It felt like I hadn't gone hunting in forever. I needed blood.

Mom came into the room.

"Alice? Alice your awake." she whispered softly while smiling. She was crying a little bit.

"M-Mom?" I said.

"I'm here honey. . ." she said as she brushed the hair out of my face.

"Mom. . .Mom. . .back up. I don't. . .wanna bite you." I said, resisting to bite her hand.

"Oh okay honey. . .I'm sorry." she said as she stepped to the side.

"How long have I been. . .knocked out?" I asked.

"Two and a half weeks. . .we've all been worried about you. You've been knocked out all this time." she said.

Wait. . .Goku. Where is he at? Oh no. . .what if he had been hurt? What if Yamcha and that other man woke up and hurt him?

"W-Where's Goku? I-Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine dear. . .he's right there next to you." She said as she glanced to the side of me.

I forced myself to look over and there he was. Goku was slouching over, snoring a bit. I didn't notice till now but he had both of his hands holding mine. He had stubble on his chin and upper lip. A lot of stubble.

"He never leaves." Mom said.

"Mom. . .He hasn't. . .been home?" I asked.

"Yeah he went home a couple of times. But always came back. He seems like a very nice man. He stays here almost all the time just for you." she said while smiling.

I closed my eyes for a little bit. Then opened them. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?" Mom asked.

I nodded. She kissed my forehead gently.

"I'll go call Miku to let him know your awake." she said."'Kay." I whispered. Wait. . .blood tablets. I have blood tablets at Miku's house.

Just as Mom was about to walk out the door I stopped her.

"Mom. . ." I said to stop her.

She turned around. "Yes dear?"

"Mom. . .tell Miku to bring my blood tablets. Their in his medicine cabinet." I said.

"Okay." She said as she began to walk down the hall.

My eyes felt heavy. Two weeks of sleeping and I was still tired. Just then I fell asleep.



I woke up again and this time it was dark. Goku was sitting next to me asleep like before and Mom was on the other side of the room sleeping on a small loveseat. Damn it. . .Where are my blood tablets? I looked over at the cart next to my bed. There was flowers sitting there and cards then I spotted them. A small round purple pill bottle. My blood tablets. I reached over and successfully grabbed them. It hurt like hell though. My ribs were broken. I pulled 2 tablets out and swallowed them and my thirst was satisfied in a few minutes. I looked over at Goku. I can't believe. . .after what'd happened. . .that he stuck with me. I laid there and stared at him for the longest time. All of the sudden, he woke up violently and let go of my hand for a little bit to rub his eyes. He then reached under his chair and pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Goku. . ." I whispered.

He finished drinking and looked around then at me. "A-Alice? Are you awake?" I heard him whisper.

"Yeah. . .I'm awake." I whispered.

He stood up, stretched a little bit then hugged me as gently as he could. I hugged him as tears started to come to my eyes. I was so glad that he was okay.

He stroked my hair as he heard me cry a little bit.

"Shh. . .it's all alright, Alice. You'll be okay." he whispered in my ear.

"It's not that Goku. . .I was so worried that you were hurt. . .now I'm just glad to see that your alright. I can't stand the thought of losing you!" I said, getting a little louder.

"Shh, it's okay. . .I'm here. Don't worry so much. ." he whispered.

I just cried on him then stopped and looked at him.

"Goku. . .what happened to Yamcha and the other man?" I asked.

"They're in jail awaiting for court." Goku said.

"When is. . .the court date?" I asked.

"They said it would be next week on Thursday if you were awake." he said.

"Okay. . ." I said, sighing.

Goku held my upper body in his arms, hugging me as gently as he could and I felt no pain.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, Alice. . ." he said.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't of known." I said.

"But I'm sorry that this happened to you. I should have went after Yamcha at Christmas and broke his legs for trying to touch you." he whispered.

"Goku. . .your blaming yourself for this. Don't. . .it's not your fault." I whispered as I touched his face and kissed his cheek.

We sat there silent. The thought of him not loving me pushed me to cry. I was gonna ask him though.

"Goku. . ." I whispered as I began to cry again.

"Yeah?. . ." he said.

"Goku. . .do you. . .do you still love. . .me?" I choked out the last part through tears.

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Alice. . .I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. I love you Alice." he whispered.

"I Love you too." I said.

He kissed me gently then I looked up at him.

"Goku. . .you think. . .after I get out of here. . .that I could come stay with you for awhile?" I asked him.

He nodded and just hugged me again. "You can come stay as long as you like."

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His heartbeat lulled me to sleep and so I slept.



The next day, around noon Miku and Sapphie came and brought the kids. It was good to see them. Rini and Chibi kinda stayed back away from me. Emiko came up and hugged me. She seemed a little bigger than the last time I saw her. Like she'd gained weight.

"Emiko. . .don't take this in offense or anything. . .but have you gained weight, dear?" I asked her.

"Well Alice. . .I've got. . .well. . .news." She said.

"What kind of news? Good or bad?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant and Me and Vegeta are getting married." she said.

Goku fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"YOUR DATING VEGETA?!" he yelled out.

She looked at him weirdly. "Uh. . .Yeah. Were getting married." she said.

I looked over at him. "Why are you so shocked Goku? You don't know him." I said.

"Well. . .actually. . ." Goku had a huge cheesy smile on his face.

Emiko looked at him. "You know him don't you?"

"Yeah I do." he said.

"How? You two aren't related or anything are you?" I asked.

"Oh, no! No were not. Were both sayains though. We've also fought together." he said while smiling.

"Wow. Small world." Emiko said while rolling her eyes a bit.

"I know." I said. "Well I wish you luck dear." I said.

"You think you'll be healed in time to come Alice?" she asked.

"Even if I'm not, I'll come in a wheelchair." I said while smiling a little bit.

Emiko hugged me. "Thanks Alice."

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"About a month from now." She said.

I laughed but winced. "You have to wear a dress you know." I said.

She frowned. "I know, and it sucks." she said as she folded her arms.

I looked over at Rini and Chibi. They were both sitting there all quiet and shy.

"Rini. . .Chibi?. . .Will you come give me a hug? Please?" I asked, holding my arms open. Finally, Chibi inched up to me and I leaned over and hugged her. Rini came over too and hugged me shortly after.

I smiled and kissed both of their foreheads. "Thank you." I looked up at Miku and Sapphie and smiled a little bit at them both. It was really great to see them all. Sapphie handed the baby over to Miku and came over to me and hugged me. It was great to have them all here. I just couldn't believe Emiko was having a baby. And getting married!

"I'm coming to the trial." Miku said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to." he said.

"You don't HAVE to though Miku. . ." I said.

"I'm coming and that's final." he said.

"Fine." I said while sighing.

"Okay. We better get going. We'll come back again tomorrow or the day after that. Hope you get better, Alice." Sapphie said.

"Okay. . .It was nice to see you guys." I said.

A series of bye's and get well soon were said as they all left the room. I looked over at Goku. He looked exhausted. Completely exhausted.

"Goku. . .go home." I said."No. I'm not leaving you in here by yourself." he said.

"What about Goten?" I asked.

"He's with Chichi." he said.

"You need to go home. . .at least for one night. You look exhausted. Please. . .go home. I'll be okay by myself for a few days." I said.

He looked at me then sighed. "Fine. I'll go home for one night and one night only." he said.

"Thank you." I said as I held my arms out.

He came up and hugged me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Trial.

A week later was the day of the trial. The trial began at one thirty and I got to the courtroom at twelve. Why I was early I didn't understand. I was wheeled in the courtroom in a wheel chair. My leg still wasn't healed and my ribs were still aching. Goku sat down next to me. My attorney still hadn't gotten here yet. An hour later the jury came in along with my attorney. Goku and I were just sitting there silent the whole time and I don't know why. We'd been there for an hour and hadn't said a word to each other. We just sat there, staring in front of us occasionally looking at one another, while holding hands but that's it. We didn't speak. I yawned and leaned my head back. The attorney began to speak to me.

"Okay, Alice. Were going to win this case. There's no doubt in my mind. You have your story and you have a witness. So I'll just say what happened then you come up and explain to the jury what happened. Then we'll call Goku up and he'll explain what he saw when he got there. So, just relax. Were going to win this case." he said then patted my shoulder. I just remained silent. Finally Goku turned to me and spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine . . .just the same aches I've had for the past week." I said.

"I was just wondering. You've been really quiet." he said.

"So have you." I said then laid my head on his shoulder.

Not much later, Yamcha and the other man who had busted into my house, were sitting at the opposite table in prison clothing. They had a lawyer with them too. I guess the trial was about to begin. There were a few more cops coming in the room. Finally a few minutes later the bailiff came in the courtroom with the judge.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lawson." The Bailiff said.

Everyone around me rose. The judge came up and prepared to sit.

"You may be seated." he said.

Everyone sat. The judge began to speak and I was falling asleep. I don't know why I guess it was the pain medication that I was on. The only thing keeping me awake was fear. I know Goku wouldn't let no one hurt me as long as he was around but what if Yamcha could do that transport thing too?

All of the sudden I snapped out of my bubble. I was now at the front of the courtroom with the Bailiff in front of me with the bible.

"Excuse me? Will you please raise your right hand?" the bailiff said.

"Oh. . .oh I'm sorry." I said as I put my left hand on the bible and raised my right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" he asked.

"I swear." I said.

My attorney stepped up. "Alice, will you explain and describe what happened to you the day you were. . .hm. . .let's say violated."

I nodded. I hid my eyes with my bangs. I didn't want to see anyone looking at me. I wouldn't be able to take it. I described what had happened and it made me cry. Before I finished I was crying softly. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but feel like my family hated me for it.

"I see. Will you point out the two men that did this to you?" My attorney said.

I moved my hair out of my face so I could see, although I was still crying. I pointed at Yamcha and the other man silently.

"I see. . .You may return to your seat, Alice." he said as he wheeled me back to the side.

Goku hugged me. I cried on his shoulder. I wiped my eyes quickly and my attorney called Goku up to the stand. He went up and sat next to where the judge sat. The bailiff made him take oath then my attorney began to ask him questions.

"So Goku. . .you walked in as the crime was taking place?" he asked Goku.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Will you please describe the scene?" he asked.

"Yeah. Okay. . .so I was stopping by to check on Alice. I called her earlier and she told me she wasn't feelin' good so I said I'd be by later to check up on her. I got to the house and the door was kicked in. I went in the house and yelled to see if anyone was home then ran upstairs. I went into her room and she was on the floor, chained up, naked, bleeding with many scars all on her body and a limp leg. She had tape over her mouth and Yamcha was raping her while the other guy was holding a gun to her head. There was a lot of blood." Goku explained and shuddered a little bit. He looked like he was going to be sick sort of.

My attorney nodded. "Goku, what did the doctor tell you her injuries were?"

"Well, they told me all her ribs were broken, her leg was snapped in half. . ." the judge interrupted him.

"Do you have any record of her injury?" the judge asked.

"Uh. . .I guess it's on the bill." Goku said while pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to the judge.

The judge looked over the page with his eyes widening a bit.

"Okay. . .I've seen and heard enough." he said.

Goku came back and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. My attorney came back and sat down.

"Were going to win this case for sure." he said.

I fell asleep shortly after that. I was so tired.



I woke up about a half hour later to Goku shaking me gently.

"Alice. . .Alice." he was whispering.

"W-What Goku?" I said, tiredly.

"Alice wake up. Their about to announce if their innocent or guilty." he said.

"Oh. . .okay." I said while yawning.

Just as he woke me up, the jury was walking in. I laid my head against Goku's shoulder. When they were all seated the judge looked over at them.

"Members of the Jury, What is your verdict?" the judge asked.

One man stood up out of all of them and spoke.

"We find the defendant, Guilty of all charges, your honor." he said.

I heard someone growl then all of the sudden I was knocked to the ground. Yamcha pushed my wheelchair over. I heard Miku come up and beat him to the ground. Goku picked me up off the ground and put me back in the wheel chair. Three policemen came and put cuffs on Yamcha's wrists. Then they took him and the other man out of the courtroom. Miku came up to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded while wincing. My ribs were hurting more than ever now that I fell. Goku pushed me out of the courtroom and I just fell asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Recovering.

The next day I was allowed to go home. Goku took me to his home while Mom gathered me some clothes. She wasn't really too happy that I was moving in with him. She told Dad about it and he hated the idea. Miku took it better than I thought he would. I guess since Goku saved my life he trusted him more, but whether my family liked it or not I was moving in with Goku. After all, I am a grown woman.

The first thing Goku did when we were at his house was carry me up in his bed room and he laid me on his bed. It made me sort of mad. It was sweet for him to carry me like that but I had crutches. . .and I could of taken the couch instead. Oh well.

He carefully laid me on his bed and slid my shoes off my feet. My eyes felt heavy and I yawned. He draped a big blanket over me and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him a little bit.

"You just rest. If you need anything yell for me. I'll be back as quick as I can, I have to go get Goten." he said as he put another pillow behind my head.

I nodded and whispered, " 'Kay."

He walked out of the room and then I drifted off to sleep.



I began to dream. Goku and I were sitting in his home with me in his lap on the couch. We were sitting there talking. . .just talking. Then we began to kiss, to make out. For awhile we sat there making out then all of the sudden Yamcha appeared behind Goku and snapped his neck. Goku fell over and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was. . .dead.

"Goku! NO!" I screamed out in my dream. Tears began to pour from my eyes. Yamcha broke my legs to where I couldn't move then began to rape me. I screamed really loudly and he wouldn't quit.



I woke up drenched in sweat, crying and yelling for Goku. He was sitting right on the bed in front of me shaking me a little bit.

"Alice. . .Alice. . .shh. . .wake up." he said as he shook me gently. I opened my eyes fully and I was awake. I looked at Goku and threw my arms around him, crying. He held me and stroked my hair.

"Alice. . .what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a terrible dream." I said through my tears.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yamcha killed you. . .then violated me." I said as I cried harder.

Goku hugged me and let me cry. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back till I finally calmed down.

"It's okay Alice. . .everything is gonna be okay." he said.

"I don't wanna lose you. . .I love you. . ." I whispered.

"I don't wanna lose you either. . .I Love you so much. . ."he whispered.

I kissed him gently then just rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep again.



The next day, I woke up at about noon. I heard Goku and Goten outside training.

I grabbed my crutches, got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After I got out I tried going downstairs. Guess how well that went? I went tumbling down the stairs screaming and was at the floor before Goku and Goten got in the house.

"Ow. . ." I said.

Goku picked me up off the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you okay Alice?" Goten said.

I nodded. "I'm fine. . .just hurts. I fell." I said.

Goku went and laid me on the couch. Damn leg. . .why does it have to be broken? I mean really, I would rather have a broken arm. Goten came up to me and hugged me. Aw, he's such a sweet little child. He never caused me any trouble when I came over. He was much like Goku.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Goten." I said quietly.

"How did you get hurt, Alice?" he asked me.

"Don't worry about it, dear. . ." I said.

"But I wanna know. You were in the hospital for a really long time." he said while looking at me with great concern. I just shook my head and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." I said.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay then." he said.

Goku turned to Goten. "Goten. . .let's get back to training. Alice if you need anything, anything at all, yell for me." he said as he began to walk outside. He had no shirt on and there was snow on the ground outside.

"Goku!" I yelled at him.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Yeah?" he said.

"Go put a sweater on or something! Your gonna get sick!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled softly and went and got the sweater I knitted for him and put it on.

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Much. Now don't over work yourself. You neither, Goten." I said.

Goten smiled and laughed. "I won't, Alice." he said.

"You put a sweater on too, Goten." I said.

Goten went upstairs and got him a sweater then went outside with Goku.

I rolled over and just watched some soap opera that was on T.V. I was THAT bored.

Maybe it was a good thing that I was living with Goku and Goten. . .I mean really. When they train they don't wear shirts. They'd end up sick.

Hopefully I heal up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Emiko's Fantastic (yet hectic) Wedding.

A month later it was the weekend of Emiko and Vegeta's wedding. My leg had healed and I was walking again. Goten was at Chichi's house so he wasn't coming. The Thursday before the weekend of her wedding I began to wonder if Goku had a suit at all. I woke up around 10 a.m. that day and grabbed me some clothes, and a towel. I went into the bathroom and BAM! Oh. . .dear. . .god. Goku was sitting in the bathtub butt naked. I couldn't see his privates but I was embarrassed. I felt my face turn blood red. Goku just looked up and smiled. He didn't yell or anything.

"Hey Alice. . ." he said really calmly.

I immediately looked away to the side and reached behind me looking for the door handle. "I-I-I'm. . .SO sorry. . ." I stammered.

He still smiled and said "It's nothing. You can stay and get in too if you want." He said with that same cheesy smile on his face. GET IN?! With HIM?! Did he smoke pot or something?!

"Heh. . .heh. . .no thanks." I said.

"Aw. . .c'mon. Stay." he said while smiling.

"Um. . .no. I gotta go make a. . .a um. . .phone call." I said as I ran out of the bathroom. I had dropped my clothes and my towel. I ran downstairs, grabbed my cell phone off the charger and called Sapphie.

She picked up pretty quickly. "Hello?" I heard her say.

"Sapphie! Sapphie you'll never guess what happened!" I exclaimed but tried to keep my voice down so Goku couldn't hear.

"What happened? Did something bad happen?" She asked, worried.

"No. . .no. More like something weird." I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I woke up not too long ago and I was gonna go take a shower. I walked in the bathroom cause the door wasn't locked and Goku was in the tub. . .naked." I explained.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I know! And then he asked if I wanted to get in with him. . ." I said quietly.

"GET IN WITH HIM?!" she shouted over the phone.

"Yes!" I said.

"Wow. . .well Alice. . .all I can say is. . .Wow. . .I have to go now. I'll see you at the wedding, Is Goku coming?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's coming. . .but first I gotta dig him up a suit. Honestly I don't know if the man owns one. He didn't wear one to court." I said.

"Well good luck with that, Alice. See you then. Bye." she said as she hung up.

I hung up then Goku was coming downstairs in a towel around his waist. He was heading towards the washer and dryer. I had replaced his washer months before now. He got some clothes and went back upstairs. I sat down and just waited for him. Two days before the wedding and I don't think he had anything to wear to be honest. He came back down stairs and I kinda tackled him. I jumped up on him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. He kissed me and then I looked at him.

"Goku, do you got a suit?" I asked.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Emiko's wedding is this weekend! On Saturday! Why do you think I've been looking through recipes?" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were looking for something to make for dinner." he said.

"No. But anyway back to the issue. Do you or do you not have a suit?" I asked.

"Well. . .I do but it doesn't fit anymore." he said.

I put a shirt on and slipped on some sandals and grabbed his hand.

"Whoa. . .what are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking you to get a suit. C'mon." I said.

"Do I have to dress up?" he asked.

"Yes! You do! It's a wedding Goku!" I exclaimed.

"But I don't like wearing a suit. Their so uncomfortable, Alice." he complained.

I looked up at him trying to make puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" I said.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Please? I bet you'd look really sexy in a suit. Please?" I said attempting to do the puppy dog eyes again. I guess it must have worked cause he sighed.

"Okay fine, let's go." he said.

I jumped up and kissed him. "Thank you." I said while smiling.

So off to town we went. Luckily it was cloudy outside. We got to a shop rather quickly and they had all kinds of suits. I pulled a tape measure out of my pocket and began to measure Goku's waist and upper body. They had suits of all colors. I went up to some tan suits and found a suit that matched Goku's size. I pulled it off the rack and gave it to him.

"Go try that on." I said.

"Okay." he said then took it and went to a changing room. I sat down and waited for him to come out. I sat there and sat there. . .he finally came out 10 minutes later and he looked gorgeous. I whistled and he kept fooling with it and adjusting it. I went up to him and straightened it for him.

"Babe, you look sexy." I said while winking.

He blushed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Now go back and change. Were taking it." I said as I kissed his cheek. He turned around and went back into the changing room and again I waited. Finally he came out and I took the suit up to the counter. Goku came behind me and just then a man broke into the store wearing a mask and was holding a bag of money with a gun in his hand.

"FREEZE WITH THE LIKES OF YA!" he yelled out.

"A man robbing a suit store? You've got to be kidding me." I said out loud.

Goku transported behind the man and disarmed him of his gun then knocked him down. I ran over and picked the gun up and pointed it at him.

"Don't move." I said.

I looked up at the clerk on the other side of the counter. He looked scared to death.

"Hey. . .you should probably call the police." I said.

The clerk picked up the phone and called 9-1-1. The police showed up quickly and took the thief away n cuffs. Goku and I paid for his suit then left. At least now he has a suit.



The next day I began to cook for the wedding. I had a feeling that Goku was gonna try to eat all my food so I worked quickly to get it done. There was so much food that it was going to be hard. I got up early that morning and immediately got to work. I had everything I needed, it was just a matter of mashing it together to make a meal. So, I worked and worked and worked. Goku woke up at about 10. Oh great, I had finger foods sitting on the table. Goku walked into the kitchen and tried to pick up some food and I lightly smacked his hand.

"No! These are for the wedding!" I said as I wrapped plastic wrap around the plate.

"I can't have one?" he asked.

"No. . .not until tomorrow when everyone else who's coming to the wedding has a chance too." I said as I slid them in the fridge.

"But I'm hungry. . ." he said while frowning a little bit.

"Your always hungry." I said while laughing. "Look, I'll make you some eggs and bacon and toast, alright? Just don't eat any of the food I'm preparing for the wedding."

"Okay." he said as he was sitting down.

I hastily made him some eggs and bacon and set it in front of him then went back to cooking for the wedding. I couldn't believe she was getting married. Then again I couldn't believe she was pregnant either. I mean really. She was only 16 or 17. But oh well I guess. . .Teens get pregnant every day now. I'm not sure why. I got done making the regular food at around one then I began on the cake. The cake was gonna take awhile. I had to make 5 layers. I made the first two layers first. They took an hour. I put the second two layers in the oven and began to put frosting on the two ones that I had finished. I laid on the couch while the other two cakes baked. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for a little bit cause when I woke up the oven timer was beeping. I jumped up and went and pulled the two cakes out. Then I baked the last layer of the cake. When it was all done I frosted them all with trimmings then covered each one of them and put them away. Tomorrow was gonna be a LONG day.



The next day everything was in a rush. I made Goku get up and get dressed rather quickly cause I needed him to transport the food to the building the reception was being held in.. Back and forth I made him go. Then I hurried and took a shower, got dressed in my purple dress and did my hair and makeup then we took the cake after all the food had been taken. As soon as I got there I fixed the cake up. I stacked it and put the bride and groom figurines on it. It was rather pretty. I then sat the foods in the kitchen that was in the back. I sat up some tables around the room. I had to hurry so Goku helped. I snapped my fingers and the table clothes were on the tables. We were going to have waiters but I had to cook the food. I sat chairs at all the tables and then we left for the church. I started off to go find Emiko and Sapphie. I was sure that they were somewhere getting Emiko ready. Goku was fooling with his tie. I stopped him.

"Goku don't mess your tie up." I said.

"But its so uncomfortable." he complained.

"Please. . .keep it on. You look really sexy in a suit." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Fine I'll wear it." he said while blushing a little bit.

"Good, Now why don't you go talk to Vegeta. He might have cold feet." I said.

"Alright." he said then walked into the room with the seats.

I walked into the back rooms and I finally found the room where Emiko and Sapphie were. Rini was sitting in a chair all dressed up with her hair done up, sulking. Chibi was sitting in the chair next to her holding a little basket of flower petals. Emiko was already in her white strapless dress. She didn't have a veil. Sapphie already had her hair done up and was beginning to do her makeup. I stopped her.

"Oh! Alice, you're here!" Sapphie said as she was turning around.

Emiko smiled. "Glad you finally came Alice."

"Sorry. . .I was running a bit late cause Goku took kinda long." I said while smiling.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know he just did. Anyway, I'm doing your makeup, darling." I said while winking and laughing.

"Why do I have to wear makeup?" she asked while frowning.

"Your getting married!" Sapphie and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"So?" she said with her arms crossed.

I began to put foundation on her face. "You need to look nice for Vegeta. Your supposed to look beautiful." I said.

"You saying I'm ugly, Alice?" she asked.

"No! I'm just saying makeup enhances beauty." I said.

I began to apply her eyeliner. "For instance. . ." I said as I applied it. When I finished I held up a mirror. "This eyeliner makes your eyes pop out." I said while smiling.

She sighed. "I still don't like makeup." she said.

"Well you know what? Too bad!" I exclaimed.

About fifteen minutes later, It was time to begin the wedding. Miku came back in the room all dressed up. I hugged Emiko gently.

"Good luck, dear." I said then went out of the room and sat by Goku. He looked down at me.

"Is the wedding about to start?" he asked.

"Yep. . .in about five minutes." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulder, pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I smiled and blushed a little bit.

The organist began to play music as Chibi walked down the aisle sprinkling flower petals all around. Next a boy with periwinkle hair who was about my height came walking down the aisle carrying a pillow with the rings on it. Gohan walked in a little late and came and sat on the other side of Goku.

"Hey Gohan." I heard Goku whisper.

"Hi Gohan." I whispered.

"Sorry I'm late." he whispered.

"It's okay, you haven't missed anything yet." I whispered.

Just then I started to hear the organist play the bride's music. Everyone stood up and looked back at Miku and Emiko walking down the aisle. Finally they reached Vegeta and the priest. The priest gave the regular speech and they finally asked the question that's asked at every wedding.

"Do you Vegeta, take Emiko to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as he looked at Vegeta.

"I Do." Vegeta said while smirking.

Then he turned to Emiko and asked her the same question.

"I do." she said while smiling.

"By the power vested within me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said.

They kissed and everyone clapped then Vegeta picked her up and carried her out of the church.

"GO VEGETA!" Goku and Gohan yelled out while laughing a bit.

I laughed and then everyone went to the reception place. It was a very big building. The tables had been re-arranged by the waiters. That kind of angered me. Gohan looked at his watch.

"Crap! I got to go. I got to get back at work. My lunch break is over." Gohan said.

"Okay. . .well take care." Goku said.

Gohan was getting ready to leave when I stopped him for a moment.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

I grabbed 3 finger sandwiches that I made and gave them to him.

"Thanks Alice." He said while smiling.

I hugged him. "Good luck at work." I said.

"Thanks. Bye!" He said.

He took off flying then I went back inside and sat with Goku. The waiters came out and served the food I cooked. Goku ate maybe 10 plates. Vegeta ate a lot too though. Not as much but still a lot. When everyone had finished eating They got ready to cut the cake, but first Emiko was gonna toss the bouquet and Vegeta was going to toss the garter.

All the girls who were there got in a line including my Mother cause she wasn't married.

Emiko looked over at me cause I was still sitting.

"Hey Alice you gonna join us up here?! Your not married!" she yelled out.

I shook my head. "Nope. Go right on ahead."

Sapphie dragged me up there. "Fine! I'll do it!" I said as I got up there.

Emiko turned around and tossed the bouquet. I held my hands up like everyone else did and bam. . .it landed in my hands. I looked at the flowers and blushed. Emiko turned around. Sapphie smiled brightly. Mom gasped. Emiko laughed.

"Alice your getting married!" she yelled out.

"Kakarot is gonna marry a munchkin?" Vegeta said while chuckling.

"Who said we were getting married?" I said while blushing.

"Whoever catches the bouquet gets married next!" Sapphie said while laughing.

I blushed deeply. Emiko and Vegeta turned to the cake and cut it and everyone ate cake. The subject dropped, thank god. I was still afraid that my dream was gonna happen. What if Goku did the same thing Lucas did? I'd never be able to live after that. I loved Goku. If he ever hurt me like that I'd end up killing myself. I mean after all I'd been through with him. He saved my life and stayed by my side after I was hurt. He helped me through the injury. He's treated me so good. While I was thinking something hit me. Literally. Right in the face. Rini threw a piece of cake in my face and laughed.

"I GOT YOU ALICE!" she yelled out.

I growled a bit. She got another piece of cake and threw it at Sapphie and another at Miku. Before I knew it people were throwing cake. Everyone was. Emiko was just laughing.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Rini screamed out.

Goku picked up a piece of cake and hit Vegeta right in the face with it. He growled.

"KAKAROT!" he yelled out.

Goku laughed then got hit right in the face with a piece of cake. He just smiled and licked it off of his face. I giggled and picked up a piece and threw it at Miku. It landed right between his dog ears. He growled and picked up a piece and threw it at me but he threw it too high so he hit Goku. Again, Goku laughed and licked it off of his face. He still had a little bit on his forehead. I giggled and picked up a napkin and wiped his face off.

The cake fight ended shortly after that and everyone got cleaned up. Emiko and Vegeta had a spotlight dance then everyone else danced. Fast songs and slow songs. Me and Goku got up there and danced to a really nice song. It sounded like Alicia Keys singing. It felt like the whole world was blocked out when I was dancing with him. By the end of the song he had me in his arms kissing me.

"Uh Alice?. . .Goku?" I heard Emiko say. Finally we stopped kissing.

A lot of people were looking at us. We were standing in the middle of the floor and he still had his arms around me and I still had mine around him. She laughed.

"I thought you two were about to be on the floor." she said while laughing.

I blushed heavily. So did Goku. I just went and sat back down. The wedding ended a half hour later. Emiko and Vegeta rode off on a motorcycle together. I snapped my fingers and everything was cleaned up then me and Goku went home. I slipped my shoes off as soon as I got through the door. Goku went upstairs and changed. I went upstairs, in Goku's room and put my shoes in my bag. I wasn't gonna wear heels the next day. I probably wasn't going to wear them for awhile. I slipped my dress off and dug through my bag for my pajamas. Just then Goku walked in. I looked up at him and turned blood red .

"What are you doing?!" I yelled out.

"I'm. . .uh. . .well. . .putting my. . .suit up." he said.

"G-Goku. . .can you let me change real quick?" I said with my face so hot that I thought I was gonna faint.

"S-Sure." he said as he backed out of the room while shutting the door.

I changed into my blue chocobo pajamas then let him come in. His face was a little red too. I just passed him and let him go into his room. That. Was. Awkward.

"Sorry I walked in on you." I heard him say.

"It's. . .okay. It could have been worse. I could have been completely naked." I said as I went downstairs and sat on the couch. He came downstairs shortly after that and I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled me up in his lap and kissed me. We started making out then stopped and he just held me in my arms. We sat there silently and I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Starting to get. . .serious?**

**Months later, I was still with Goku. Living with him and everything. We'd been together for a whole year now. I loved him and I guess he loved me too. We made out a lot. Goten went to Chichi's every other weekend and that's when we'd spend time together. We never had sex though. He had condoms yeah but we never had sex. Mom was worried about it. She called me up one night. I was laying on the couch about to go to sleep but no she still called me. **

"**Hello?" I said, keeping my voice down. **

"**Hi darling. . .how are you?" she asked.**

"**I'm fine Mom. . .why are you calling so late?" I asked. **

"**Well I was just checking up on you and. . .well. . ." she hesitated.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Are you staying safe, Alice?" she asked.**

"**Mom. . .I haven't had sex." I said.**

"**Alice, it's okay if you have I understand, you're a grown woman now, but are you staying safe?" she asked."Me and Goku haven't had sex Mom!" I said getting a bit louder. **

"**Okay okay. . .but does he have condoms if you guys deci-" I cut her off. **

"**Yes Mom. . .gosh. . .calm down. Is that all you called for?" I asked. **

"**No. Your father wants us all to meet up and have dinner sometime. He wants to meet Goku." she said. **

**I sighed. "When?" **

"**Anytime I guess."**

"**Whatever. I'm going to sleep Mom. Night." I said.**

"**Bye Honey. . .stay safe!" she said.**

**I hung up. Damn it. . .Mom wanted us to have dinner. We'd only been dating for a year. . .yeah it was a big deal but really. Mom has met him. Dad didn't meet him cause he was off somewhere when I got raped. I bet Miku and Sapphie were invited too. Oh great. Well it wasn't going to be this weekend. It was my birthday on this weekend. My 58th**** birthday. I just now realized it was tomorrow. Goku was gonna spend the evening with me. We were gonna go see a movie then go out to dinner. An entire evening with him. I was leaving my phone off, Emiko would have to find a different babysitter if she needed one. Yes, Emiko had her baby. . .well babies. She had two twin girls. They both had tails and Emiko's dog ears. I adored them. I started to envy her. I wanted a baby. I'd never been pregnant in my life. Well. . .obviously. I was technically a virgin. I was raped but I never had sex. At this point though, I wanted to have a baby. If me and Goku ever got married, I'd try to convince him to have a baby with me. That is. . .if he hadn't been fixed. Anyhow, back to the matter of Emiko's children. They were already 3 years old. I was babysitting one night and I laid them down for a nap. The next thing I knew there were two little toddlers walking up to me asking for juice. Emiko didn't know why it happened and neither did I. It'd only been a month since they'd been born and somehow they aged to 3 year olds. It was odd. Goku didn't understand it either. I guess we all just said whatever and went on though. Weirder things have happened. I fell asleep from thinking so much. **



**I woke up to Goku kinda hovering over me. **

"**Hey. . .Good morning." he said while smiling. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked me.**

**I nodded and sat up. He hugged me. **

"**You kept screaming for some reason. . .I started to get worried so I shook you to wake you up." he said.**

"**Oh. . ." I said.**

"**Are you sure your okay?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine, babe. . ." I said as I got up. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and washed my face I looked in the mirror and saw a little round red mark. Was that a hickey? I turned my neck and there was another one. I had two hickeys. . .wow.**

**Oh well. I don't care. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed then went back downstairs to Goku. It was already one o'clock. He was sitting on the couch with two hundred pound weights in his hands lifting them. I went and sat next to him. He just looked over at me and smiled.**

"**Do you ever stop training?" I asked him while laughing. **

"**I do once in awhile." he said as he kept lifting the weights.**

**I took both weights out of his hands and almost fell over but walked over to the corner and sat them down. They had to weigh at least three hundred pounds. I went back and flipped over the couch. Goku just looked at me and I sat in his lap. **

"**Happy Birthday." he said while smiling.**

"**Thanks." I said then kissed his cheek.**



**Later we went to the movies. We got two tickets to some horror movie. We went inside and sat in the middle of the theater. He put his arm around me as we watched it. Then we began to kiss. This was the first time I'd ever kissed in a movie theater. I felt young inside. We made out for awhile before I heard someone behind us.**

"**Bow chicka wow wow wow!" I heard someone say. Damn it Miku! I broke the kiss with Goku and turned around to see Miku and Sapphie sitting behind me. **

"**What are you doing here?!" I whispered. **

"**Watching a movie." Miku said while laughing quietly. "But we got interrupted with your romance." **

**I blushed. "Oh hush up." I whispered. **

**The movie ended and the lights in the back turned up. Miku looked at me closely and looked at my neck. **

"**Do you have hickeys?!" He exclaimed. I pulled my jacket up to hide my neck.**

"**No. . ." I said while looking down. Sapphie pulled my jacket down. **

"**Alice you have hickeys!" She exclaimed.**

"**So what?! It's my birthday. I can't spend the evening with my boyfriend? Sheesh and neither of you even called me either." I said while frowning. **

"**Actually, we did call you. Your phone was off!" Miku said.**

"**Oh. . .yeah." I laughed a little bit. **

"**So. . .you and Goku getting serious, huh?" Sapphie said while smiling.**

**I blushed heavily. I looked up at Goku and he was blushing a bit too.**

"**I. . .I don't know what your talking about." I said as I folded my arms.**

"**Oh c'mon Alice. You've been with him for over a year. I'll quote you in your diary." Miku said as he smirked. He made his voice into a girly voice. " 'Dear Diary, Goku is the dreamiest man I've ever met. I can already tell I love him. We kissed the other night an-" I tackled him. "Shut up! Where'd you get my diary?!" I exclaimed. **

"**I found it under the mattress of your old bed. You aren't good at hiding things, you know that?" Miku laughed.**

**I growled. "That is my personal diary! I wrote down my feelings. . ." I said as I sighed.**

**Miku pulled me into a noogy and laughed. "Aw. . .don't be sad sis. I'll get out of your hair since it's your birthday. Later." he let go of me then wrapped his arm around Sapphie. Then they exited the theater. I turned back to Goku and he just looked down at me. **

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Did you really write that?" he asked.**

**I blushed and nodded. "After our third date I wrote that."**

**He picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we left the theater. Maybe we were serious. . .after all, we've almost had sex a couple of times but we usually stopped. We went and ate at the same restaurant we went to on our first date. Of course, Goku ate a lot. I didn't mind though. I rode on his back on the way home. That night we slept in the same bed for once. He held me in his arms under the covers and I fell asleep.**

"**I Love you." He whispered right before I fell asleep.**

"**I Love you too." I whispered back.**

**Then I fell asleep. I dreamt of him like I do every night. I was in love with him. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Approval?

It was near the end of June. Everything before now went the same. Nothing bad happened or anything. It was a time of peace and love. Goku and I didn't have sex but always came close. We were pretty close together and at times I began to think he was going to propose. A week ago he was in his room on the phone talking kinda quiet. I walked in and he just said he had to go and hung up. It made me wonder. He never has private conversations like that. Sometimes I thought he was cheating on me but he swore to me he'd never cheat on me. It started to bug me though. The way he had that conversation. The fact that he was quieter than a mouse. I sighed to myself thinking about it.

Just then my phone rang. Mom. Hm. . .I figured she'd be out on a date. After all it was Thursday night and she goes on a lot of dates now.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"ALICE MARIE!" I heard my Dad shout.

Uh oh. . .I think he was angry. "Hi Daddy." I said.

"Listen, I want to meet that boy your dating. This weekend. Saturday." he said kinda gruffly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you've put it off A LOT! I want to make sure this boy is good enough for you." he said.

"First of all Dad, he's a man not a boy. Second, I'm a grown woman, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own decisions on what's good for me and what's not. And Goku IS a good person. Even Miku thinks so now. Dad, he saved my life." I said quite angry.

"I don't care. I still want to meet him. Saturday night. Seven o'clock. The Italian restaurant in Mineral town. It's the only one there. You both better be there or your in big trouble, missy." he said then hung up.

I growled and set my phone down on the kitchen table in front of me. I turned back to the stove. I was cooking dinner and it was just about done. I turned the stove off just as it finished. Where did Dad get off? I'm fifty eight years old. I don't need approval of a man. But then again. . .I guess he's just making sure that Goku isn't like Lucas. I set two bowls of curry on the table and set a bowl of rolls down too. I made myself a small bowl of curry and rice and went ahead and ate. Goku and Goten came through the door just as I finished eating.

"Hey!" I heard Goku say."Hi Alice." Goten said.

"Hey. . .dinner's ready." I said rather quietly as I got up and washed my bowl out.

I heard them both go and sit down. I finished washing the bowl then went upstairs and got the laundry that was in the hamper. I took it downstairs and put it in the washer, then went back upstairs and laid in Goku's bed. I waited there for about an hour as it got darker and darker outside. I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard Goku come in the room.

"Alice? Alice are you still awake?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh. . .yeah." I said rather quietly.

He came and sat on the bed and felt my forehead.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

I yawned. "I'm fine. Listen. . .there's something I need to talk to you 'bout." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Okay. Last year around my birthday, my Mom called and said that my Dad wanted us all to meet up. . .so I put it off as long as I could and earlier my Dad called me and yelled at me. So Saturday night. . .at seven. . .we have to be at the Italian restaurant in mineral town." I said.

"Um. . .okay. Why'd you put it off so long?" he asked me.

"Well. . .cause. . .I really didn't want my Mom to embarrass me or my Dad for that matter." I said.

"Oh. . .well. . .uh. . .do I have to dress up?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well. . .yeah. . .it would make a good impression on Dad. . .maybe."

"Aw. . .darn." He said while frowning.

I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Please? This is a big dinner. Dad wants to meet you and you haven't met my Mom's boyfriend either. So, please? For me?" I stroked his cheek a little bit to butter him up. He still frowned.

"Oh fine. . ." Goku said.

"Thank you baby. . ." I said then kissed him gently.



Saturday night, six forty-five P.M., Goku STILL wasn't ready. I was pacing the floor downstairs. What could possibly take him so long?! It took me a half hour to get ready. Finally he got out at six fifty. . .he was dressed, he had shoes on, he was ready to go. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out the door.

"Bye Gohan! Bye Goten! We'll be back in a couple of hours!" I yelled behind me.

"Bye Dad! Bye Alice! Have a good time!" I heard Gohan shout as we left.

Goku transported us to the restaurant and I saw a round booth with Miku, Sapphie, Mom, Dad, and Deidara all sitting at it. We walked in and Miku and Sapphie got up. Goku got in and scooted over in the middle and I sat next to him. They were all dressed up nice.

"Hello there." Dad said.

I stayed silent. Dad reached his hand out to shake Goku's hand. "I'm Alice's father, Sasuke. Nice to meet you." he said.

Goku reached over and shook Dad's hand. "Nice to meet you too." he said while smiling.

"So you two have been dating for two years?" Dad asked.

"Yep." Goku said, still smiling.

"Where'd you meet?" he asked.

"Uh. . .The World Martial Arts tournament." Goku said.

"I told you that Sasuke. . ." Mom said while frowning.

"Sorry." Dad apologized.

Deidara was the most silent out of all of us. He hadn't said a word.

"Oh. . .by the way, Goku this is my boyfriend, Deidara. Deia. . .say hello." she said. Deidara didn't speak or budge so she elbowed him in the side. He winced then held his hand out towards Goku. Goku shook his hand then leaned down near my ear.

"Is he really a man?" Goku whispered.

I giggled. "Yes he is. He doesn't look like it does he?"

Goku laughed a little bit. Deidara growled. "What's so funny? What are you whispering about over there?" He said rather gruffly.

"Oh nothing." I said while grinning.

Mom looked at me with a warning look on her face. "Now Alice. . .don't be rude."

I frowned. "He's the one being rude. . .he won't speak."

Mom sighed. Dad started asking Goku questions. Questions upon questions. He was worse than Mom. He finally quit asking questions when the waiter came around. Oh god. Goku please don't order the whole menu. My prayer wasn't answered. Goku took as long as he usually did to order. Ten minutes. He finally finished then I ordered something simple. Miku and Sapphie were quick then the waiter walked away. Mom and Dad both looked at Goku very oddly.

"Do you normally eat like that?" Dad asked.

"Heh. . .Yeah." Goku said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"You don't gain a pound?" Mom asked.

"No. . .not really." Goku said.

"How?" Mom and Dad asked simultaneously.

"Well. . .I train a lot." he said while smiling.

Miku coughed. "Steroids!" he said through the cough.

I elbowed Miku in the ribs. He elbowed me back.

I growled and whispered "He's not on steroids you jerk."

He laughed a little bit. "I know I was just kidding."

Dad squeezed Goku's arm. "Wow. . ." he said.

Mom, Dad and Goku kept talking till finally the food came. Goku and Miku looked like two vacuums on high speed. They finished before everybody. Miku had more of a mess on his face than Goku. Mom always yelled at Miku for eating that way. She considered it sort of rude. This time she didn't say anything cause she watched Goku wolf his food down quicker than Miku. Dad and Deidara watched too, with wide eyes. When Goku finished he looked over at them staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you a vacuum?" Mom asked while frowning.

Oh great. . .Mom's mad for him eating that way. She didn't like it at the wedding, she ain't gonna like it anywhere else.

"Um. . .no." Goku said while smiling.

Mom folded her arms. "Then don't eat like that. You either Miku." she said in an angry tone.

"Hinata, your not his mother in-law yet. . .leave the boy alone. You can nag at him when their married." Dad said.

I blushed. Miku and Sapphie both looked at me and Goku.

"Your getting married?" Sapphie asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. These people are gonna pressure Goku right out of my life. What if he feels pressured to make a commitment like that instead of wanting to first? We'd been going steady for nearly two years now. Seriously their gonna end up pushing him to break up with me.

I sighed and finished my meal then stayed silent the rest of the time while everyone talked. I didn't want to lose Goku like that. After all I'd been through with him. I didn't want him to break up with me over something that stupid. I sat there and thought of this until I popped out of my little brother with everyone staring at me. Goku tapped my shoulder.

"Alice? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Well we've been trying to talk to you for five minutes straight and you didn't answer." Mom said.

"Sorry. . .just thinking." I said.

"About what?" Dad asked."Nothing you should worry about." I said while frowning.

"Okay well. . .We better get going." Miku said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah we promised the babysitter that we'd be home by nine." Sapphie said.

"Bye Sapphie, Bye Pup." I said.

"Bye Batty." Miku said as he noogied me. He got out of the booth and headed towards the door. "Sit!" I whispered and Miku fell, HARD. I laughed. He still had his rosary. Rosaries have a curse on them to where there are one or two words that you can say to make the rosary bring the person down. Miku's code word was Sit. Wait. . .I still had my rosary.

Miku growled. "Dakota!" he shouted out and I fell hard under the table.

"Sit!" I yelled out and he fell again. We went back and forth on this till Mom finally yelled at us to stop. Sapphie helped Miku up and Goku helped me up. As he was walking out the door he called out "Dakota!"

I fell once again. Goku helped me back up again.

"How come when he says 'Dakota'-" I fell again as Goku was asking his question.

He helped me back up.

"Don't say that word!" I exclaimed.

"I don't understand why though. Why do you fall if someone says Dakota?" he asked as I fell again. He helped me back up once again.

"Goku. . .please PLEASE don't say that word again. I've already fallen ten times. . ." I said as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I yawned and Mom and Dad looked at us both. Goku asked Dad how the curse thing worked and Dad explained it to him. Luckily. . .he didn't say the word. I fell asleep and woke up in Goku's bed three hours later. I got up, changed into my pajamas then went downstairs and saw Goku laying on the couch asleep in his boxers. His blanket and pillow was laying on the floor so I put the pillow back behind his head and laid the blanket back over him. He looked so cute when he slept. Like he was a little boy. He was just so peaceful asleep. If I could move him I'd move him back upstairs in his bed but I knew I couldn't. I went back upstairs, grabbed a blanket, came back downstairs and laid in the recliner. I fell asleep shortly after that.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Carried away. . .

A week later, Me and Goku had a night alone. Goten was at Chichi's again. During the afternoon Goku went to see Master Roshi. He offered me to come with him but I said no. I was going to surprise him. After he went out, I went to the store and got a ham. I didn't really know what else to get. What type of food is romantic? I know in France it's cheese I think. . .Ireland it's potatoes. I don't know. I'll make a nice dinner. I also got some candles. I went back home and prepared the dinner. Goku would be home by five o'clock so I had to hurry and get the ham made. I also got rose petals at the store. I sprinkled them on the table around the candles. Four o'clock came around quickly. The food was finished so I ran upstairs and took a shower. I did my makeup, put on my black dress and then went back downstairs. It was nearly five o'clock. I hurried and shut the lights off and lit the candles. I put on some really nice romantic music and then waited. Right in front of the door I waited. He was going to be frightened first. I laughed to myself a little bit.

Finally Goku came through the door.

"Alice I'm ho-" I cut him off as I jumped up on him and kissed him. He held me up and began to kiss back but I noticed he had something in his hand. I finished kissing him first then jumped down off of him. He held out a bouquet of flowers. They were purple and yellow tulips. I smiled brightly at the tulips. I loved them. Purple and Yellow were my favorite colors. I kissed him again then went and put the tulips in some water. He looked at the dinner on the table and looked at the stereo that was playing the music then looked right at me.

"You did all of this?" he asked.I smiled. "Yes."

He came over to me and picked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back quickly then led him to the table. We both ate rather quickly then went upstairs in his room and began to make out. It was sensual and wonderful. It began to get intense. Really intense. Our tongues clashed and danced. They played with each other at first but now they were sort of rough against each other. I twined my fingers in Goku's hair cause it was so intense. He held me in his big arms then began to remove my shirt and bra. I let him then I removed his shirt and pants. He let me then removed my pants. There we both were only in our underwear. We both stared each other in the eyes. Finally he spoke,

"Alice. . ." he whispered.

"Yeah?. . ." I whispered.

"You wanna. . .you know. . ." He asked, still whispering.

I kissed him. "Yeah. . ." I whispered.



The next morning I woke up curled up to Goku. He was hugging my bear body against his like a teddy bear. It was in between gentle and tough but I was fine with it. I couldn't help but be worried. We had sex. . .and the condom broke. What if I got pregnant? Yes. . .part of me inside would be happy cause I would be having a baby. But. . .what if Goku left me? What if he didn't want the baby? Dare I think it. . .what if he wanted me to get an abortion? I'd never do it. I loved him so much. . .I prayed he wouldn't do that. I began to cry silently.



Later, Goku went to get Goten then they were going to go visit Master Roshi. Again, I didn't go. I didn't want to. I called Sapphie. I needed someone to talk to. . . I got the answering machine. I called Emiko.

"Hello?" Emiko said.

"Hey Emiko. . ." I said rather quietly.

"Hey Alice. . .how's it going?" she asked."Fine. . .Fine. . .just great. I just need someone to talk to. . ." I said.

"Why? Is something wrong? You sound kinda down." she said.

"Well. . .Emiko. . ." I hesitated.

"Aw. . .Aunt Alice. . .You can talk to me about it. Did you get dumped or anything?" she asked.

"Well. . .no. Me and Goku. . .got carried away. . .and had sex last night." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Wow. . .bad images. . .but if you had sex you shouldn't be sad about it. . .you should be happy." she said.

"You don't understand Emiko. . ." I said.

"What?" she said.

"The condom. . .it broke!" I said as I began to cry a little bit.

"Oh. . ." she said.

"I'm afraid, Emiko. I mean I'd be happy if I was pregnant, I've always wanted a baby but what if Goku dumps me? Or if he wants me to get an abortion!" I said as I began to cry hard.

"Alice. . .Alice. Calm down. You don't know if your pregnant YET. Just wait. Okay? Can you do that? Just calm down, relax and wait." she said.

I kept crying, I couldn't help it. "Okay. . ." I said.

"Okay. . .now you try to go rest. You sound kinda tired." she said.

"Okay. . .Bye." I said then hung up.



A week later, I started feeling weird. For the past two days, I'd wake up and go to the bathroom and puke a lot. Morning Sickness. Then I started having cravings. I ate yogurt with eggs. Goku and Goten sometimes looked at me like I'd lost my head when I ate. The other night, I made dinner and I ate more than I usually would. I ate three plates of food when I normally only eat one. Also. . .I realized I was three days late on my period. It's time to get a pregnancy test.

I went to the store after Goku and Goten had gone to train and got some food and a pregnancy test. I went back home then went in the bathroom and pulled out the white stick. I read the directions, urinated on the stick then waited. It was the longest ninety seconds of my life. . .

Finally the ninety seconds were up and I lifted the stick. It was blue. I grabbed the box with the directions and it said blue means pregnant. I dropped the stick and dropped to my knees crying. Partially in happiness but mostly in fear. I cried and cried. How was Goku gonna react? I didn't want to lose him. . .I didn't want him to walk out of my life.

I got up, put the stick back in the box and threw it in the garbage. I walked out of the house and went to Emiko's house. When I got there I was still crying. She opened the door and looked right at me.

"Alice, What's wrong?" she asked as she hugged me.

"I'm pregnant. . ." I whispered as I cried.

"Wow. . .Congratulations Alice. Wait. . .did you tell Goku?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. . .I just found out fifteen minutes ago. Emiko! How am I supposed to tell him?!" I exclaimed as I cried.

"Just. . .tell him. He seems like a really nice man I don't think he'd hurt you like you think he's going to." Emiko said as she hugged me.

I looked up at her. "Will you come with me?"

She smiled down at me. "Sure."

"Thanks." I said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Guts.

Emiko and I took off flying towards the area where Goku and Goten train all the time. We reached it and they were no where in sight.

"Where are they, Alice?" Emiko asked me.

"They must have gone to Master Roshi's house." I said.

We took off flying towards Master Roshi's house. I led the way. When we finally reached the tiny island with the tiny house on it I started to feel scared again. I stayed at the edge of the island near the shore. Emiko was heading towards the house.

"C'mon Alice. . ." She said as she walked.

I began to cry again. I was really scared. What would he say?

"Alice. . .C'mon. It can't be as hard as it was with Vegeta." Emiko said as she hugged me.

"I don't want to be dumped again. . .after two years of dating him!" I said as I cried.

"It's not gonna be as hard as you think. Now c'mon. I'd rather have you tell him yourself then have me tell him. After all you're the one carrying the baby. . .it is his isn't it?" Emiko asked.

"Yes! It's his. . ." I said.

"Okay. . .then I don't think he's going to dump you, so c'mon." she said.

We walked up to the house and I knocked on the door. Master Roshi came to the door and answered it.

"Hey. . .uh. . .Alice." he said.

"Hey. . .is Goku here?" I asked him. "Yeah he's right in here with Goten. C'mon in why don't ya?" he said."No. . .um. . .I need to have a word with Goku. . .it's kinda important." I said, starting to get nervous.

"Okay then." he said as he turned back in the house.

Goku came out of the house a few seconds later.

"Hey Alice, Hey Emiko." he said as he hugged me.

"Hey. . ." I said while looking down at my feet.

"Hey Goku. . .Alice has got something to tell you." Emiko said.

He looked at me, straight in my eyes. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked. He smiled and I began to cry again. I didn't want to lose him and his love. I broke out of his arms and stood there, crying in my hands.

"Alice what's wrong?" Goku asked in a worried tone.

Emiko sighed. "Alice I wanted you to tell him yourself but since you can'-" Goku cut her off.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Well Goku. . .Alice is knocked up!" she exclaimed.

Goku put his hands on my shoulders. "Your having a baby?"

I nodded. "Your baby. . ."

He smiled then hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You remember that place we went to on our first date?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." I said.

"Will you meet me there around seven o'clock?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." I said as I nodded.

He hugged me again and kissed me gently.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said.

" 'Kay. . ." I said.

"Bye. Bye Emiko." he said as he went back in the house.

"Well. . .Emiko. . .I'll see you later." I said then took off flying.



Later I got ready at my old house. I hadn't stayed there for over a year. It felt strange. I felt sort of scared to walk into my own room. It had been cleaned of the blood and all that but I still felt insecure going in there. I got my green dress out of the closet. I hope it still fit. I hadn't gained that much weight but I'd gained a little bit of weight in the past year. I slipped it on and it still fit easily. I put on a little bit of makeup then went to the restaurant. Goku was already waiting there. He was dressed kind of nicely. He was wearing khakis and a black button-up shirt. That's the first time I've seen him dress up out of will. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Hey. You look nice." he said.

"So do you. Since when do you dress up?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

We walked in and got seated. It was kind of empty and quiet. We ordered quickly and it came quickly. We hardly said anything to each other at all. This made me nervous. I thought about saying something but I was afraid. Goku would look up at me and open his mouth like he was going to say something but then he shut it and kind of looked away. By the time we'd finished eating and paid, the sun hadn't gone down yet. It was starting to set but it hadn't yet. Goku looked down at me.

"Want to go to the beach and watch the sunset?" he asked.

"S-Sure. . ." I said.

He took my hand, called the nimbus and we took off on the nimbus to the beach. We got there and jumped off onto the beach and sat in the sand although we were wearing dress clothes. We both laid back against the sand and I rested my head on his chest. We laid there and watched the sunset. I began to fall back asleep. Goku stroked my hair gently the whole time. Finally when the sunset he sat up in the sand.

"Alice. . ." He said softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I. . .well. . .I want to say something." he said.

"O-Okay. . ." I said.

"Well. . .we've been together for awhile. . .a long while. We've been through a lot together. . .well. . .I Love you." he said.

"I Love you too. . ." I whispered.

"Well. . .I've been meaning to ask you something for a pretty long time. . .and well. . .I thought tonight would be good." he said.

"O-Okay. . ." I said.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out something. I couldn't see it cause he hid it in his hands.

"Alice. . ." he began to open his hands and I saw a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. He opened the box and there was a small diamond ring. I smiled a little then began to cry.

"Y-Yes!" I said. He took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. I looked at him in the eyes and he looked in mine then smiled. I threw my arms around him and he kissed me.

"Were getting married." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He stroked my hair a bit. "It's great isn't it?"

"It's wonderful. Were going to have a big wonderful wedding." I said.

"Lots of food?" he asked.

I giggled. "Tons."



The next day, I decided to tell everyone the news. I'm engaged and pregnant. Hm. . .I wonder how Mom and Dad would take the news. I decided to go to Miku and Sapphie first then go tell Emiko, then go tell Mom and Dad. So I left at noon to Miku's house.

As soon as I got to the door, Sapphie answered it.

"Oh it's you Alice." she said while smiling.

"Hey Sapphie. . .I got. . .well news." I said while smiling.

"Um. . .okay. C'mon in." she said, leading me inside the house.

Miku, Rini, and Chibi were sitting at the table eating lunch. I sat down at the table and Sapphie sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" Miku asked.

"Well. . .I have news. Big news." I said and I kept my left hand covered.

"Okay. . .what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Miku looked at me weird. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes. I just found out yesterday. And I have more news." I said as I uncovered my hand and held it up. "I'm engaged. Goku asked me to marry him." I said while smiling.

Sapphie hugged me. "Congratulations Alice! I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats Alice. Have you told Mom yet?" Miku asked.

"No I haven't told Mom yet." I said.

"Well maybe you should. . ." he said.

"It's not like I was planning on not telling her chill out!" I said.

"Okay Okay. . .God. . .your already having mood swings." he said.

"I'll see you guys later. Bye." I said as I ran out side and took off flying.

I flew off to Emiko's house. I knocked on the door and Emiko answered it but there was a man in a black gi with messy brown hair behind her.

"Hi Emiko. . .um who's that?" I asked as I pointed at the man.

"Hi Alice. This is Yuri." she said as she stepped aside.

He stepped up and shook my hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Um okay. You too. Anyway, Emiko I came to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

I smiled and held up my left hand, showing the ring. "I'm getting married!"

She smiled. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Now I got to go tell my Mom. I'll see you later. Bye!" I said then took off flying.

I went to my Mom's house and knocked on the door. Mom answered the door and she was in nothing but a robe and slippers.

"Oh! Alice. . . What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you today. ." she said. She looked sort of nervous. Wait a second. . .oh god. I began to shudder for a moment. I know why she was in nothing but a robe. I'm not an idiot. Deidara is here. . .eew.

"Well. . .Mom I have something to tell you." I said.

"Oh. . .Okay. . .what is it?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said while smiling.

"What?! Your pregnant?! Who's baby is it?" she exclaimed.

"Mom who have I been with for the past two years? It's Goku's baby." I said.

"Oh. . .Congratulations!" she said as she hugged me

"Thanks. . .Also. . ." I showed her the ring. "I'm engaged." I said.

"Oh! Alice I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me again.

"Thanks Mom." I said."We got to get you a dress! We need to make it two sizes bigger than your normal size. I don't know how fast the weight from the baby is gonna come on you." she said.

"Okay. When should I have the wedding?" I asked.

"Well you could either rush and have it a month from now or wait till the baby is born and have it then." she said."I'll have it a month from now. I can't wait." I said while smiling.

"Okay. . .well you better start planning then." she said."I know. Could you tell Dad for me?" I asked."Sure. I'll see you later, dear. Bye." she said while smiling. "Bye." I said as I took off flying.



I got home and tackled Goku with a hug as soon as he opened the door. He hugged me back.

"How'd your family take the news?" he asked."They all took it fine. Were having a wedding in a month or so." I said while smiling.

He smiled and kissed me. I couldn't wait till our wedding. I was so happy. I was getting married to maybe the greatest, sweetest man there ever was and I was having a baby. It couldn't get any better.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Planning The Wedding.**

**A week later, Mom and Sapphie took me to get my dress. We looked through several dresses but I finally picked one. It was a white strapless dress with a red sash to tie around the waist. I loved it. I had it on and I was looking in the mirror.**

"**It looks great on you, Alice." Sapphie said.**

"**You really think so?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. . .Goku's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you." she said while smiling.**

**We bought the dress then began to plan at Sapphie's house. **

"**What kind of food do you want?" Sapphie asked.**

"**I kind of don't care. I mean Goku will eat anything. There's one thing I request." I said with wide eyes.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**Chips and Salsa!" I said. That's what I was craving. . .so badly.**

"**Alice you can't have chips and salsa. . .you might get it on your dress and you know for sure Goku would get it on his tux." she said.**

"**Oh yeah. I wasn't thinking. . .heh. . ." I said.**

"**We could have that at your baby shower." Mom said.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**So what food do you want?" Sapphie asked again.**

"**Like I said, Anything! I don't care. Goku will eat basically any food you set in front of him." I exclaimed.**

"**Yeah but what would YOU want?" she asked.**

"**I don't know. . . What did you have at your wedding?" I asked.**

"**I don't remember! It was 10 years ago!" Sapphie exclaimed.**

"**Well I don't know! Seriously Sapphie, we should get caterers. It'd be so much easier. You wouldn't have to do anything." I said.**

"**I said the same thing for my wedding and you insisted that you cooked the food so I'm cooking the food for your wedding." Sapphie said.**

"**Fine. Make Chicken and potatoes and peas." I said while frowning. **

**She scribbled it down on some paper. "What else?" she asked.**

"**Hm. . .Rolls." I said.**

"**Oh c'mon Alice. You made the meal without barely any input from Emiko at her wedding. I don't want you to complain. Please tell me what foods you'd like other than stuff that's gonna make a mess." She said.**

"**Okay. . ." I said. **

**I began listing a bunch of foods then finally quit. **

"**Is that good enough, Sapphie?" I asked. **

"**Yeah that's fine. Now who's your bridesmaids?" she asked.**

"**Hm. . .Emiko, Rini and Chibi." I said while smiling. **

"**Okay. Who's the flower girl?" Sapphie asked.**

"**Change that to flower girls. . .I can't decide between Reiko or Aiko it wouldn't be fair to one of them. So I'm letting them both do it. Goku agreed with me on that." I said.**

"**It's breaking tradition but oh well." she said and scribbled it down. **

**Just then, Emiko walked in the house with Reiko and Aiko in front of her. They came up to Sapphie and hugged her.**

"**Hi Grandma!" They both exclaimed.**

"**Hi." Sapphie said as she hugged them.**

"**Hi Reiko, Hi Aiko, Hi Emiko." I said while smiling.**

"**Mom is with us?!" Reiko exclaimed.**

"**Yes I am. You can't ground me!" Emiko said.**

"**But you were home late last Friday, Mom!" Aiko exclaimed. **

"**I was five minutes late! And it's none of your business!" Emiko said. **

"**Where did you go?" Sapphie asked. **

"**I. . .well. . .I kind of went on a date." she said.**

"**Was it with that one man? Yuri?" I asked. **

"**Yeah. . .we went to an Italian restaurant in Mineral town." she said.**

"**Wow. . ." Sapphie said. **

"**So, How's the wedding planning going?" Emiko asked.**

"**It's going great. We have my dress and were discussing bridesmaids and flower girls." I said while smiling. **

"**Flower. . .girls? Plural?" Aiko asked. **

"**Yep. I wanted you and your sister to be my flower girls." I said.**

"**But you can only have one flower girl!" Reiko exclaimed.**

"**Nope. It's my wedding. If I want two flower girls then I'll have two flower girls. Goku and I don't want you two to fight over it." I said.**

"**Fine. . ." Reiko and Aiko said simultaneously. **

"**Emiko, I want you, Rini and Chibi to be my bridesmaids." I said.**

"**What? Me? Why not Mom?" she asked.**

"**I don't know." I said. I stood up and hugged her. **

**We continued to plan. We decided that my wedding was going to be two weeks from now. I was excited. **



**Later I was at home with Goku. He was laying in the recliner asleep after a long day of training. I was sitting there knitting when he began to talk in his sleep.**

"**No. . .No. . .I cleaned it up. . .Is dinner done?" He said in his sleep.**

**I giggled softly. **

"**Your cooking is great, Alice. . ." he said.A few minutes went by and he was silent then he rolled out of the chair onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head. **

"**Are you okay?" I asked. **

**He let out a huge yawn. "Yeah. . .I'm okay."**

**I sat my knitting down and went over and helped him to his feet. He hugged me then looked over at my knitting. **

"**What are you knitting?" he asked through a yawn.**

"**Oh. . .I don't know. Some socks I guess. Or maybe a baby sweater. . ." I said while smiling. **

"**Oh. .okay." He sat back down and yawned again. **

"**You should go to bed, honey. You seem really tired." I said."I was just about to head up to bed. You should come too." he said as he got up.**

**I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'll go to bed later." **

"**Okay then. . .just don't over do anything. Night." he said as he kissed my forehead.**

"**Night. . ." I said.**

**He went upstairs and I continued to knit. My eyes began to feel heavy after an hour and before I knew it, I was asleep.**




	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Big Day.

Two weeks later, it was here. The big day. My big day. I was getting married. The night before I stayed at Sapphie's house. I woke up pretty early in the morning. Sapphie was just walking in my room to wake me up. We got to the church after we all bathed and I slipped into my dress. I did Sapphie's hair first. She was my maid of honor after all. After I finished her hair she began on mine. While Sapphie did my hair I did Rini and Chibi's hair.

"Where's Emiko, Reiko and Aiko?" I asked.

"They're coming. They'll be here in a little bit." Sapphie answered.

"Ow! Ow! Alice that hurts!" Rini shouted out as I brushed the knots out of her hair.

"Well maybe you should take better care of your hair and make sure you get it brushed out." I said as I kept brushing.

I finished her hair all within five minutes. Finally Emiko, Reiko and Aiko showed up just as Sapphie finished my hair. They were all already dressed. I put flower wreaths in Reiko and Aiko's hair and pinned the hair that was in their face, back. Then I fixed Emiko's hair and makeup.

"You nervous Alice?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah. . .very nervous. I've puked even more than I usually do this morning." I said.

"You shouldn't be so nervous. . .He's still here." I heard my Dad say behind me.

I couldn't help it. I started crying. "Dad that's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"Oh don't be so sensitive. Good lord. It was a joke. Looks like you and Goku won't be enjoying the honeymoon." he said.

"Why?" Emiko asked.

"It's her time of the month ain't it?" Dad asked."Dad. . .I'm pregnant. No one told you?" I asked.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"I'm. . .pregnant. Mom was supposed to tell you." I said calmly.

"Well she didn't! How long have you been pregnant?!" he asked.

"A month." I said.

"Is it Goku's kid?" he asked.

"Of course it's his!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay. . .just making sure. . .the wedding starts in a few minutes." he said then stepped out of the door way.

Sapphie hurried and did my makeup. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go down the aisle with Dad. The bride march began to play and we started down the aisle. Goku stood at the very end in a white tux. He looked so handsome. He looked right at me and smiled. To his left, stood Gohan and Goten. Gohan was in a black tux and Goten was in a white tux holding a red pillow with the rings on it. I blushed a little bit cause everyone's eyes were on me. Dad led me to the end of the aisle and I stood in front of Goku and looked up at him. He smiled down at me. The preacher looked at both of us and smiled.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls as one in the state of holy matrimony." The preacher said. "Who gives this woman?" he continued.

"I do." Dad said then sat down.

The preacher began to speak and go on and said a prayer. Then Goku and I exchanged rings.

"If anyone opposes to the joining of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said.

No one spoke. Good."Very well then." The preacher said as he turned to me. "Alice, do you take Goku to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, as your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

I smiled up at Goku. "I do."

He turned to Goku. "Goku, do you take Alice to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, for rich or for poor, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" he asked Goku.

"I do." Goku said as smiled down at me.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said as he smiled at us.

Goku leaned down and kissed me deeply. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. People around us clapped. Goku then picked me up and carried me out of the church. We went and got in a car and a driver took us to the place where the reception was going to be held. He kissed my cheek and held me close to him. I kissed his lips gently.

"I love you." he said while smiling.

"I love you too." I said while smiling.

We began to make out a little bit when the car stopped and we got out and went in the building where the reception was to be held. We walked in and as people started to walk in we both thanked people for coming. Waiters began to serve food. Goku ate a lot. . .but then again so did I. Some people were staring at me a little bit. Finally I just stopped eating after I noticed people staring. I ate more now. . .I felt hungrier.

Shortly after that, Me and Goku went up to cut the cake and all that. I tossed the bouquet and Rini caught it. I sat down in a chair so Goku could toss the garter. People began to shout.

"Hey Goku! Wandering hands have consequences!" Emiko and Yuri shouted out.

"GO GOKU!" Master Roshi yelled out.

Krillin whistled and Miku laughed. Goku turned red and laughed a little bit and I blushed. Tien and Oolong were cheering him on too. Kire was rooting him too along with Niiro. Goku and I were blushing hard. Finally, Goku reached up my dress and pulled the garter off of my left leg and tossed it. I don't know who caught it cause I was too embarrassed to notice.

Next, Goku and I cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Goku ate his easily but when he tried to feed me mine I almost choked. He shoved it in my mouth too much at a time and I coughed and choked a little but swallowed down what I could and I was alright.

Goku looked at me, worried. "Are you alright? I'm sorry." he asked.

"I'm alright." I coughed out.

While everyone ate cake Kire came up to me.

"Hey. . .Congrats sis." He said.

I stood up and hugged him. "Thanks Kire. I'm glad you came."

He shook Goku's hand. "Nice to meet you. You better take good care of my sister."

"I will." Goku said while smiling.

After everyone had eaten cake, Goku and I went up and began to slow dance. Like before, at Emiko's wedding, we ended up making out until Miku tapped my shoulder. He laughed a little bit.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" I heard someone shout.

For the rest of the evening, Goku and I danced. Mostly to the slow songs. We danced then finally the wedding was over. We went out and got in a black car with the hired driver, and got in the back with the whole shaving cream deal. It said "Just Married" on the back of the car in shaving cream. I laid in Goku's lap as we drove off. I was glad we were married finally.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Boy or Girl?

I was three months into my pregnancy, when I got a call from my doctor. Dr. Mayo. He told me he wanted me to come in the next day for a sonogram to determine the sex of the baby. I couldn't wait. I'd wanted to know ever since I got pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell Goku. He seemed just as excited as I was that we were having a baby together. My belly wasn't too big yet. The doctor said it worried him because it might mean the baby wasn't growing right but I didn't worry about it too much. I ate a lot. I had cravings more than half the time for all kinds of things. Sometimes I even ate things Goku would shudder at if he had to eat it. It made me laugh. I had convinced myself that Goku would eat anything you sat in front of him but I guess I was wrong. When I got the phone call Goku was out training with Goten. All of the sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Hi Alice. . .wazzup?" Emiko said.

"Hey Emiko. Nothing much is going on. I'm just waiting until Goku gets home. I have to go get a sonogram tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby. I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Um. . .cause I want to know if I'm having a boy or a girl. Either one would be great but I just want to know." I said.

"Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" Emiko asked."No. . .I want to know. I want to know what I'm having." I said.

"Have you talked to Goku about it? I don't think he wants to know what it is." Emiko continued to protest.

"No I haven't told him I have an appointment tomorrow but I think he wants to know." I said.

"Fine. . ." She said.

"Thank you. . .Now I have to go finish the laundry, I'll call you back later." I said.

"Okay. . .Bye Alice." she said.

We hung up and I went back to folding clothes. I finished the clothes, put them away and made lunch. After that I ate put what was left in a storage container for Goku and Goten and laid on the couch. I felt tired. Really tired. I'd done nearly all the chores, the vacuuming, the laundry. . .dishes would still remain as the unknown factor though. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.



I woke up later in bed alone. I looked over at the spot next to me and the covers were folded down. I looked over at my alarm clock. 1:00 AM. When I last checked. . .it was 2 PM. . .I slept that long? Goku came in the room in his boxers with wet hair and laid next to me. He let out a big yawn. I hugged him. He put one hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah. . .I'm awake." I said.

He gently pulled me in his arms. I sniffed him. He just took a shower. . .

"Goku. . .baby. . .I needed to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well Goku. . .I have to go to the doctor tomorrow and we get to find out the sex of the baby. . ." I said tiredly.

"That's great!" he said.

"What do you think we'll have? A boy or a girl?" I asked him.

"Well. . .a boy would be great." he said.

I giggled a little bit. "He'd look just like you."

"A girl would be just as great." he said.

"Yep. . .true. I'd be happy with a boy or a girl." I said.

"A girl would be just as pretty as her mommy." He said.

"And a boy would be just as cute as his daddy. I can't wait to find out. " I said as I hugged him.

"Me either." Goku said.

I fell asleep in his arms shortly after that.



The next day, Goku and I had gotten home from the doctor. I was having a baby boy! I was so happy. Goku was even more excited and Goten was excited. They went to go train and I took a nap. I began to dream.

In my dream I was laying in a hospital bed holding a tiny baby boy in my arms but all around us was dark. All of the sudden, Lucas walked up out of no where. I kept my eyes on my baby. He walked up next to my bed and laid his hand on my breast. I smacked his hand aside.

"Alice. . .don't be like that." he said.

"I'm married and I have a child and two stepsons. I love my family. You had your chance Lucas and you lost it." I said as I turned away.

He frowned and took a hold of my baby's leg. I tried to swat his hand away but he pulled my baby out of my arms. The baby cried and cried. I jumped out of the bed in nothing but a hospital gown but collapsed to my knees breathing a bit heavy. Lucas dropped the baby on its head and it laid there motionless. Un-moving, un-breathing.

"NO!" I screamed out.

I laid there and wept over the tiny body. Next I saw Lucas and Goku fighting. Lucas somehow stabbed Goku in the heart and he fell over against the ground, motionless. I screamed and laid there and cried so hard that I was shaking.

"I HATE YOU LUCAS!" I screamed out.

Just then I noticed I was being shaken a bit. I woke up and I was drenched in sweat, crying. Goku was holding me in his arms.

"Alice. . .Alice it's okay!" he said.

"Goku! Goku your okay!" I said as I cried in his chest. I put my hands on my belly and it was still a bit round. The baby's okay. . .he's okay. I cried and cried.

"Alice calm down. . .your okay. The baby is okay. Who's this Lucas guy?" he asked.

I finally calmed down and looked at Goku.

"Well Goku. . .it's a long. . .painful story."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Untold Story of Lucas.

Goku looked at me weird. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I never told you. . .but I'll start from the beginning where I first met him."

I began to tell him the story as the memories were back in my head.



It was 10 years before the present. I was living with my Dad. Dad and I got along pretty well but we had our differences. I was up in my room reading one night when he got home from work. I heard him shout at me from downstairs.

"Alice! I'm home!" He yelled out.

"Alice? Who's Alice?" I heard another voice say, it was sort of a deep voice but not too much.

"Alice is my daughter. My only daughter. I've told you about her!" Dad said.

"Oh. . .does she got a boyfriend?" I heard the other man ask.

"Nope. She's single. Say, you want to take her out to dinner and a movie? I'll pay." Dad offered.

"What does she look like?" he asked.

"Alice! Get your ass down here!" Dad shouted.

I came downstairs and there was my Dad and a sexy mixed skin man. He looked straight at me and stared. I blushed a little bit.

"Lucas, I want you to meet my daughter Alice. Alice this is my partner, Lucas." he said.

Lucas stepped up and kissed my hand. I blushed deeper.

"Hey. . .Nice to meet you." he said.

I hid my face behind my bangs blushing.

"Alice how would you like to go on a date with Lucas? Like. . .out to dinner?" My Dad asked.

"I-I'd love to." I stammered out.

"Well go get ready then." Dad said.

"Right now?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Go get dressed!" Dad said.

I ran upstairs, got dressed and did my hair and makeup quickly then ran back downstairs. Dad gave Lucas some money and we went and got in Lucas's car and drove to the movie theater. We talked on the way over there.

"So. . .I'm. . .gonna play some music." Lucas said as he put in a CD.

I heard Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance start singing.

"My Chemical Romance!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said while smiling. "Are you a fan?"

"Huge fan!" I said while smiling.

"Me too." he said.

"What's your favorite song by them?" I asked.

"Helena." he said.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Really?!" he asked. "Yup! I love that song." I said.

We both started singing it as we pulled up to the movie theater. We got tickets to a scary movie and went in and sat in the back. It was very scary. I screamed at almost every scene and Lucas put his arm around me and hugged me to comfort me. Later we drove to a restaurant and got to know each other. We had so much in common. We got in his car and just looked at each other. All of the sudden he kissed me. We made out for awhile then it got intense.

Goku interrupted me as I was telling the story. "Wait wait whoa wait." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you guys have sex?" he asked.

"We almost did." I said.

"On the first date?!" he exclaimed.

"No. . .on maybe the tenth date." I said.

"Oh. . ." he said.

I went back into my flashback and told the story.

Lucas and I finally stopped kissing and he drove me home. I was a little bit past curfew but Dad didn't really mind. Lucas looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well. . .Goodnight." I said.

He kissed me and hugged me in his arms. "Night. . .I love you. We need to get together again." he said.

"Yeah. . .I Love you too. Bye. . .call me." I said.

He kissed me one last time and left.

Goku looked at me. "When did he ask you to marry him?"

"Our eleventh date. . .Mom wanted to have dinner to meet him and so we did. It was a short dinner but she didn't like him that much. . .in fact. . .no one did. Miku didn't, Sapphie didn't. . .but then after that he took me to the beach and we watched the sunset. . .then he asked me to marry him." I said.

"Did they ever tell you to break up with him or anything?" Goku asked."Oh trust me. . .tons of times." I said.

I went to Miku's house the day after Lucas had proposed to me. Miku and Sapphie had been married a couple of weeks before. I went in and Miku looked at me like I'd lost my head.

"What's your problem Miku?" I asked him.

"Alice. . .don't do it. Dump him. You deserve so much better and nicer and everything." Sapphie said."What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Lucas. . .Dump him. He doesn't deserve you and he's a total jerk and player." Miku said.

I started crying. "What are you talking about? I mean I know Lucas can be a bit of a jerk but you haven't seen his softer side!" I cried out.

"Even if he has a softer side its barely there. It's not there. How do you know its not fake, Alice?" Miku asked getting angrier.

"I know. . .I love him Miku. I do. I Love him." I said through my tears.

"Well you don't need to love him. . .you need to fall out of love with him Alice. . .I don't want you to get hurt." Miku said.

"Your wrong! He won't hurt me! He'll never hurt me! Just wait and see!" I said as I stormed out.

A couple weeks later it was the day of the wedding. I had my dress my bouquet everything was ready. We waited over an hour for Lucas to come until Dad finally texted him. Five minutes later we got a response. Dad read the message. He grimaced after reading it and gave me the phone to read it myself.

I read the message. It read,

"I can't marry Alice. I don't love her. I never did. I cheated on her with Hanabi last night.

Tell her I'm sorry and that were through but I just wasted my time with her." It read.

I dropped the phone and ran out of the church still in my dress. I ran all the way to the nearest woods there was and collapsed on the ground and cried. I cried and cried. I did a spell so I could have a razor and I slit my wrists over and over to the point that I cut a little bit of my vein. Blood stained my dress but I didn't care. I fell asleep there on the ground as it rained. I woke up the next day in Miku and Sapphie's guest room. I was in pajamas now. My arms were bandaged and stitched. Miku was sitting in a chair next to my bed half asleep. I winced as my arms stung. It felt good at the same time though. I kept moving my arms and crying and crying. Miku stopped me.

"Alice. . .don't hurt yourself." he said.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" I shouted out as I cried.

"Alice you'll find someone else! You'll find someone better than that jerk! Don't do this Alice. . ." Sapphie begged me with tears in her eyes.

I sobbed and jumped up out of bed and tried to run. Miku held me down.

"Your not running off Alice! I'm not going to let you! Now just stay here!" He said.

I just laid there and sobbed. Later Miku and Sapphie were asleep. I went in the bathroom and took a whole bottle of Tylenol, a bottle of strong cough syrup and I drank vodka then passed out. I woke up almost a month later in the hospital. Miku, Mom, Dad, Sapphie, Kire and Niiro were all in my room. Everyone was crying. I don't know why. Miku had his arms around Sapphie and they were both crying. That was the first time I EVER saw Miku cry. Mom was crying the most. Mom and Dad were both crying. Niiro was at my bed side crying.

"Sis. . .please come back." he said as he cried.

Was I dead? I mean I was breathing and my heart was beating again. I heard the machine next to me start back up beeping when I woke up and everyone just stared at me.

"Alice! Your ALIVE!" Mom exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. . .I'm alive mom. . .why are you guys crying?" I asked.

"Your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing. . .you've been in a coma for a month. . ." Miku said.I started crying hard. Mom hugged me gently. I pushed her away.

"I wanted to die. . .TO DIE!" I sobbed.

Niiro cried as he watched me. He was only 3 at the time. Kire hugged me with his giant arms. He hugged me and he didn't let go no matter how hard I tried to force him away.

"Kire let go! LET GO!" I screamed as I cried.

"No Alice. . ." he said.

I finally calmed down after a little bit but cried and cried. Kire just hugged me. Everyone came up and hugged me. When I finally got to get out of the hospital I went through months of therapy. I finally got better then lived life normally.

Goku looked at me and just hugged me in his arms.

"You tried to kill yourself?" He asked.

I nodded. "It hurt, Goku. Badly. I was so upset. I was in love with him. But it doesn't matter now. . .I Love you. I Love you more than I could ever love Lucas. I'm glad I found you Goku." I said as I kissed him.

"I'm glad I found you too Alice." He said as he kissed me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Sage's threat in presence.

Two months later it was December. I was five months pregnant. The baby had just been starting to kick. He kicked A LOT. It didn't hurt much though. It felt sort of odd but I was happy. My belly had gotten a bit bigger in two months. Nearly everyone told me I looked like I was only three months pregnant. Which really encouraged me. . . The doctor was always telling me to relax and take it easy and he'd yell at Goku a lot. He blamed Goku for letting me do chores which of course its not Goku's fault. It's mine. I had to clean the house. I didn't want it to be a mess. But of course no matter how many times I told the doctor it's not his fault he gives me the same excuse.

"If you two are joined in the bond of matrimony you should look out for each other. That means he needs to tell you to take it easy. If he was sick, that means you tell him to stay in bed." he always told me.

I never listened to Goku when he told me to take it easy. I had to keep the house clean. It wasn't an option. So the doctor told me I couldn't lift anything over 5 pounds. I don't see why. . .Emiko was lifting weights when she was pregnant. She wasn't lifting any hundred pound weights but she was lifting at least a twenty pound weight. I asked the doctor why and he said it was because of my size. That if I didn't take it easier, that I could possibly have a miscarriage. So I stopped working out so much and rested more. Goku helped out with cleaning a little bit. I'd get pretty tired and he'd tell me to quit and pick up where I left off. Or he'd have Goten help both of us. He was sweet for helping me like that. Sometimes he'd go training after dinner and I'd go to sleep on the couch after doing the dishes. He always carried me to bed. He is just so sweet. I can't stay mad at him no matter what he does. It's just impossible. He makes a mess right after I get done cleaning and I'll be mad at him but then my anger will just go away for some reason. Goten had the same effect. I just couldn't stay mad at them. No matter how much of a bad day I was having they always cheered me up.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and I was out grocery shopping. I only needed a few things so I didn't get a cart and I didn't get a basket. I picked up a jar of jelly, a loaf of bread and a bottle of ketchup. I needed one more thing. A can of soup. I was walking down an aisle when I bumped into someone, fell over and dropped all my things. The jar of jelly busted on the floor and jelly went everywhere. The bottle of ketchup hit me in the head hard.

"Ow. . ." I said as I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry." I heard the man say in front of me."It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

He stood up and helped me up to my feet then picked up all of my things except the busted jar of jelly. The manager of the store came out and held his hand out in front of me.

"That jar of jelly costs three dollars and twenty cents little missy. You break it you buy it." He said.

"I'll pay for it, another jar of jelly and all her items." The man said to the manager.

I stopped him. "No. . .it's fine really. I'll pay." I said.

The man pulled out a twenty dollar bill and paid the manager.

"Keep the change." he said.

"Thank you. Clean up on aisle seven!" The manager shouted.

I looked at the man. He looked to be about eighteen. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. .but you really didn't have to do that. What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Lovell." he said.

"Nice to meet you. You're a very polite young man." I said.

"Nice to meet you too miss. What's your name?" He said.

"I'm Alice." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said once again as he reached down and shook my hand then saw my belly. "Oh your expecting?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "My first baby."

"Oh Congratulations!" He said while smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

He gave me another jar of jelly off of the shelf. I smiled.

"So what part of town are you from?" I asked.

"Um. . .well I couldn't really tell you cause I'm not sure." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm. . .not all that sure." he said.

"Oh. Oh well. ." I said. We talked and talked for awhile. I looked at my watch. Oh dear I had to get going. I had to get to Reiko and Aiko's play. I had a lot of plays to go see this week. Niiro had a play that he didn't want to do, Goten had a play and Rini and Chibi had a play. I don't know why schools do these plays before Christmas but it's very hectic.

"I'm sorry I have to run. I'll see you some time. Call me sometime if you want. It was very nice meeting you. I'd really like to be friends. " I said as I wrote down the house phone number for him and gave it to him.

"Thanks. I will call." he said as he waved.

"Bye!" I said as I walked out the door.



Goku and I got to the school a little late. The play was just starting when we got in there. Me and Goku sat in the middle of the rows and I laid my head on his shoulder as I was watching it. I was exhausted. Emiko looked over at me.

"Are you that tired? What have you been doing today?" she whispered.

"I did a bunch of chores and I feel really tired. . ." I whispered extra quietly.

"Oh. . ." she whispered.

Just then the kids were all looking around stage. One child repeated his line.

"The snow fairies will help us!" He said as he looked from side to side.

Just then Reiko and Aiko busted through the backdrop rolling on the ground fighting. They rolled off the stage growling and hitting each other.

"REIKO STOP IT!" Aiko yelled out.

"YOU STARTED IT AIKO!" Reiko yelled out.

They kept fighting and fighting till finally Emiko and Yuri got up and went up there and dragged them both out of the room. The play was ended early and everyone began leaving. Goten looked at me.

"Alice does your family always fight?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah usually. Someone does. Not all of us get along all the time." I said as we were leaving. Goku yawned a little bit then Goten yawned.

"Let's get home. . .I'm tired." I said.



I woke up to the phone ringing the next morning. I answered the phone and yawned.

"Hello?" I said.

"Alice. . .have you had any visions or sense of anyone coming? I have a feeling Sage might attack. . ." I heard Miku say.

I sat up immediately. Sage was my evil aunt. She hadn't attacked for awhile.

"Sage? SAGE?!" I cried out.

"Yes. . .Sage. Calm down, Alice." he said. He sounded a bit nervous himself.

"B-But. . .what if she uses the threat of killing my baby? Or any of the kids in our family for that matter!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. Look I don't even know if she's coming but keep your guard up." Miku said.

"I will. Bye. . .Thanks for warning me." I said as I hung up.

"Warning you about what?" I heard Goku say.

I looked over to see Goku laying there half asleep. I laid back down and hugged him.

"It's nothing, Honey. Don't worry about it. You go back to sleep." I said while yawning.

It was about seven in the morning. I was still tired but I had to stay awake. If Sage attacked. . .I don't know what I'd do. She could kill me and the baby so easily. . .she was very powerful and we had never succeeded with killing her. Gosh she was a powerful demon. . .I didn't want her to kill anyone. . .I've finally gained happiness and I don't want it taken away so easily. She could kill Goku. . .although Goku was pretty strong. Okay fine. . .I hadn't seen Goku's full potential. I know he has way more power than he uses in his normal state. I might go watch him and Goten train today. I won't tell him about Sage just yet. . .after all. . .it's my enemy. I don't want to drag him into it. . .unless I have to.



Near eleven in the morning, Goku and Goten got ready to go train. I slipped on some warm clothes and some furry boots with no heels. Goku watched me as I got ready.

"Where are you going, Alice?" he asked.

I smiled but yawned. "I'm coming with you two." I said.

He looked at me a little weirdly. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to see what you two are capable of." I said as I stood up.

"We can't fight you. . ." he said.

"Yes you can. But that's not what I meant. I just want to observe on what you two are capable of." I said.

"Alright then Alice." Goku said as he took my arm.

Goten came downstairs fully dressed and took a hold of Goku's arm. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and we appeared in the mountains. I sat down on a rock and watched them stretch. They both stretched then they began to gather energy. The ground shook a little bit and wind started blowing up. All of the sudden I looked up and Goku and Goten both had long, blonde, spiky hair and they sort of had an aura around them. I looked up at them amazed. The power they had going on was amazing. Then Goten dashed at Goku and they started throwing punches and kicks at an extreme speed. I just sat there and watched in amazement. They were so quick and strong. After I had the baby I was going to have to spar with Goku sometime. They stayed up in the sky, shooting energy and fighting like that. It was amazing. I sat there and watched them for maybe an hour when the entire ground beneath me crumbled and fell out. I was falling through the sky. I immediately screamed. Goku flew down quickly and caught me just before I hit the ground. I shook all over. That was so close. I had a feeling Sage caused it. . .which worried me. She could control the elements and the earth. I couldn't attack her with any of the elements which became hard. Just then it began to snow. Snow harder than I've ever seen it happen. Just like a blizzard. Goku and Goten both powered down then Goku transported us home. He sat me down and we went inside. Goku and Goten both went upstairs and I was alone in the living room. All of the sudden I heard Sage's voice. I heard her cackle first.

"Hello Alice. . .Long time no see. . ." I heard her say in her wind like voice.

"Sage. . .leave me alone. . ." I said as I covered my belly with my arms protectively.

"Aw. . .what's wrong? A couple of years ago you were raring to fight a few years ago. What happened to that spirit?" She went on.

"Shut up. . .leave me alone, Sage! I've never done anything to you!" I shouted at her.

"So?. . .I don't care that you haven't done anything. I'm going to attack. . .and I will attack. Soon. Just wait. . .and this time I'll destroy everyone. Even Goku." She said and laughed evilly. All around me seemed to be black and I could see her face, laughing evilly and basically cackling.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!" I screamed at her.

Just then I stopped hearing her voice. Everything was back to normal. She disappeared. I was back home. I looked around. Goku was standing in front of me looking rather worried.

"Alice. . .are you okay? Who's Sage?" He asked.

I just stood up and hugged him. He hugged me protectively

"Goku. . .just. . .if I tell you to hide. . .damn it you better listen to me and you better do it fast." I said as I began to cry a little bit. I pictured Sage in my head. Goku made his hair go all long and blonde and they fought and she just launched rose thorns through his heart. He fell to the ground bleeding and I just started crying harder.

Goku hugged me in his arms and stoked my hair.

"Why? What are you talking about, Alice?" he asked.

"Goku. . .my evil aunt Sage. . .she's going to attack. . .and she's threatening to kill everyone." I said through my tears.

"Sage? How long have you known that she was going to attack?" he asked.

"Since this morning. Miku saw her coming. Then she just. . .reached me. She wasn't here but she used telepathy or something. Goku what do we do? She plays with me and my family like tennis balls and she doesn't care who she hurts. What do we do?" I asked him.

"I'll fight her when she comes around. I'll do my best to make you and everyone safe." he said while smiling a bit. I just looked up at him and sighed.



A few weeks later, it was Christmas. Me, Goku and Goten went to my Mom's house on Christmas Eve. Everyone was sort of silent and worried. I knew what everyone was worried about. . .Sage. Everyone was hiding it though but you could tell that they were all worried. Even Rini and Chibi. Reiko and Aiko were the only ones who weren't worried really. They looked at all of us like we'd lost our heads or something. I tried to relax but I couldn't. I felt so stressed from her threat.

"Hey Alice. . .will you come in the kitchen so I can talk to you?" Mom asked.

Goku took his arm off me and I got up and went in the kitchen.

"Alice. . .dear. . .you can't be putting this stress on yourself. . .if she comes she comes. . .We'll do what we can to fight her off." Mom said as she hugged me.

"But I can't help it. . .I'm finally happy and. . .I don't want the baby to be killed or Goku or Goten or anyone for that matter. . ." I said.

"But what if she's all talk and no show? You might still kill the baby. . .your sending stress to him right now. It's not healthy. Look, Goku said he-" I cut her off.

"When did you talk to Goku?" I asked.

"While you were asleep the other day I called. Goku answered the phone and talked to me for a little bit. He told me he was worried about you." she said.

I sighed, frowned and sat down. "Mom I'm fine I'm just a little worried about this whole Sage th-" I got cut off.

"SHE'S GONE!" I heard Miku shout.

"Who's gone?" I heard someone say.

"Sage. . .I can't sense her anymore. . ." Miku said.

I ran in the room. "What?! Where could she have gone?!" I said.

"I don't know but I'll still keep my guard up." he said.

I went and sat by Goku. An hour passed as Miku and Kire tried to sense Sage's energy levels. Nothing. Maybe she's gone for good.




	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Sage attacks.

A month later, it was near the end of January. Still no sign of Sage. I still worried. Maybe she was going to surprise attack us. Every night since Miku had told me that he sensed Sage. . .I always had a bad dream. Over and over. The same repetitive dream. I came home to find Goku and Goten slaughtered. Blood everywhere. I'd break down into sobs on the floor then I'd see a small baby boy. I'd pick him up but notice. . .he was dead too. Then Sage would appear and kill me. I always woke up screaming. Goku would try to comfort me when it happened. He told me to quit worrying so much about Sage because her energy levels weren't present. I knew they were present. . .somehow somewhere. Sage wasn't dead. . .so she was hiding her energy somehow. I don't know how but I never let my guard down.

One day. . .I went with Goku and Goten to watch them train again. I had the house clean so I went with them. They were in the middle of training when all of the sudden lightning struck a hole in the ground. Goku and Goten touched down to the ground.

"We should probably go home. . .it looks like there's a storm coming." Goku said as thunder started to roll. All of the sudden branches came out of the ground and wrapped up around Goku and Goten. They both struggled then broke out of them.

I growled and pulled out my piccolo and summoned my sword with it. I held the sword in my hand until finally Sage fell out of the sky and landed in front of me, smirking. She had a giant cobra around her shoulders basically kissing her and a giant sword with a red aura around it. I growled.

"Goku get Goten out of here. . ." I said.

Sage smirked and turned around to look at Goku and Goten.

"Goten. . .run. Go to your Mom's or somewhere safe. . ." Goku said. Goten shook his head and got in a fighting position. I tried to hit at her legs but failed. She pulled out a rose whip jumped out of the way and cracked the whip towards my stomach. It all happened so quick. She shot it at my stomach before I could move. . .but instead of it going through me and killing the baby, it hit Goku. Goku must have used instant transmission to block me. He dropped to his knees bleeding from his stomach. I stood there shaking in anger and shock.

"GOKU!" I cried out.

Goku weakly cupped his hands and shot a huge energy wave at Sage that blew her pretty far away and it disintegrated the rose whip. He coughed up a little bit of blood in his hand. Goten ran up to him.

"Dad! Dad are you alright?" Goten asked.

Goku winced. "Yeah. . ."

Sage was starting to come back.

"Goten. . .get him to the hospital." I said.

"But-" I cut him off.

"Go NOW!" I yelled out.

Goten lifted Goku up called the nimbus and took off with them both on the nimbus.

"Aw. . .Alice's husband shall die." Sage said while grinning.

I growled. "Sage he's got nothing to do with you. . .leave him out of it!" I yelled at her.

"Actually he does. . .your married to him now. . .so he's in the family. . ." She said while smirking.

"I don't care leave him out of this!" I yelled.

"Sorry Alice." She said while smirking.

Just then, two branches wrapped around my ankles. I cut through them with my sword and dived at Sage using a barrier to protect my belly. Sage tried to stab my stomach but I used more energy to make the barrier stronger and she didn't break through it. I stabbed her straight through the stomach then made poison shoot through it and she dropped to the ground coughing and breathing heavy. She looked up at me weakly and smirked.

"I'll. . .be back. . ." she said then disappeared.

I sheathed my sword and yelled for the nimbus and it came down. I jumped on it and rode to the hospital. Goten was sitting in the waiting room with a clipboard, reading over it. I went and sat next to him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's in surgery I think. . .can you fill this out?" He asked and handed me the clipboard.

I filled it out quickly and went and took it up to the desk attendant. I sat back down tiredly. Goten looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.I nodded. "Just tired."

"You didn't get hurt or anything?" he asked.

"No. . .I made sure of that. . .Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. . ." he said.

About two hours later. . .we finally got to go see how Goku was. Goten and I went back into a hospital room and Goku was laying on the bed shirtless with his torso bandaged. He was awake, breathing okay, and his heart beat was normal. He was sitting there eating jello. Me and Goten both went up to him and hugged him gently.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Goten asked him.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine. Just hurts a little bit." Goku said with a smile on his face.

I hugged him again and sat down in the chair to one side of his bed. Goten sat in the chair on the other side of his bed.

"Are you both alright?" Goku asked us.

"Yeah Dad. . .were fine. Just exhausted." Goten said with a tired smile.

"Yeah. . ." I said.

Goku looked at us both. "Am I allowed to go home?"

"Nope." I said with a smile. Goku hated hospitals. I know he did. I'm surprised they actually got one needle in him.

"Why not? I'm fine." Goku said.

"Cause you need rest." Goten said.

Just then a nurse came in with a syringe in her hand. Goku flipped off of the bed.

"NEEDLE!!!!!!" He screeched.

I pulled him back onto the bed and held his arms down. Two other doctors came in and held his legs down. He struggled a lot.

"Goku sit still!" I said.

"NO!!! NO NEEDLE!" Goku screamed.

"It'll help with the pain!" one of the doctors said."NO NEEDLE!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed once all kept holding him down then finally the nurse gave him the shot in his hip and they all left the room.

"Gah. . .he always causes trouble. . .a baby could handle a shot better than that man!" I heard one of the doctor's say.

"There. . .now was that so bad, Goku?" I asked him.

"Yes. . ." Goku said.

"Dad. . .it's just a shot." Goten said.

"To you maybe. . .it's a death trap!" Goku exclaimed.

I laughed and kissed Goku's forehead. "Honey. . .Just take it easy. . .I'm gonna go call Miku to tell him we ran into Sage. . ." I said.

" 'Kay. . ." Goku said.

I went outside and called Miku on my cell phone. I told him everything that happened so he prepared himself in case Sage attacked.



Two months later, I was nearly nine months pregnant. If I moved around too much I became very tired very quickly. Goku made me rest most of the time and he had been staying home more often instead of going out training. He barely let me lift a finger most of the time. It's a good thing that there had been no sign of Sage. . .I'd never be able to take her. I'd collapse and probably go into labor.

I remember it well. It was the March fourteenth. I felt a bit weak and a little bit in pain. It was near five PM and Emiko came over with the twins. My water broke and I went into labor. Emiko and Goku rushed me to the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Goken.**

**He truly was a beautiful baby. My baby. Goken. I held him in my arms shortly after he was born and felt his hair. He had more hair than the doctor. He opened his tiny eyes and looked at me. He had Goku's black eyes. He looked at me and Goku. We both smiled at him and he smiled a little smile. I'd never been so happy in my life. His little tail poked my arm. I rocked him gently in my arms then let Goku hold him. I'd never seen Goku really hold a baby before but he did pretty well. Goken cuddled his head gently into Goku's chest and cooed then slowly drifted to sleep. I carefully took him back into my arms. Goku hugged me gently and kissed my cheek.**

"**You did good, Alice." he whispered while smiling.**

**I pecked him on the lips then pecked Goken's cheek.**

"**I Love you, Goken. . ." I whispered. **

**I looked over at Goku and he was holding his hand. It was starting to look bad. I'd nearly snapped Goku's wrist off during the delivery. It was amazing considering his hand was bigger than mine. But anyhow, I nearly snapped his wrist off and he whimpered a little bit but didn't scream. He might have though. I wouldn't know. I was screaming in pain a lot. **

"**Goku. . .you might want to go get some ice." I whispered. **

"**Why?" he whispered back."Your hand is swollen and it looks purple. . .Sorry, honey." I whispered and giggled softly. Goku got up and kissed my forehead. **

"**I'll go get some now then. . ." he whispered. **

" '**Kay. . .oh and tell Emiko she can come in if she wants." I whispered.**

"**Okay I will." Goku whispered as he left the room.**

**My eyes felt heavy. I felt exhausted from the whole thing. I carefully laid Goken in the cart, crib thing and watched him as I fell asleep. **



**I woke up the next day in the middle of the afternoon. Miku, Sapphie, Rini, Chibi, and little Emiko were all there. Sapphie was holding Goken.**

"**Awice." Little Emiko said while smiling.**

**Everyone turned to look at me.**

"**Hi Alice. . .you feel okay?" Sapphie asked.**

"**Yeah. . .I'm fine. . .I just feel a little queasy and tired." I squirmed a little bit in Sapphie's arms and began to fuss. Sapphie looked at him.**

"**Aw. . .I think someone wants his Mommy." Sapphie said while smiling. She handed Goken to me. I cradled him in my arms gently and looked over at a warm bottle of formula on the cart and made it float over to me and I put it in Goken's mouth. He started drinking the formula rather quickly for a baby but then slowed down after a little bit. My Mom came in and took a picture of me feeding him. I looked up and saw her standing there with her camera, smiling. Goken finished the bottle and I burped him after putting a rag on my shoulder. Mom came over to my bed side, smiling. I smiled at her.**

"**Can I hold him, dear?" she asked.**

**I nodded and laid Goken carefully in her arms. She smiled and looked down at him.**

"**What's his name?" she asked.**

"**Yeah what is his name?" Miku said on the other side of the room.**

"**Goku didn't tell you? Wait. . .where is Goku?" I asked."He's getting a cast on his hand. He'll be back in a little bit." Sapphie said while laughing a little bit. **

"**Oh well. . .his name is Goken." I said while smiling.**

"**Goken? What a cute name. . ." Mom said but then she had a weird look on her face. Goken's tail was swaying back and forth.**

"**He has a. . .tail?" Mom asked.**

**I nodded while smiling. "He's half vampire. . .half sayain." **

"**That's a dangerous combination don't you think?" Miku asked.**

"**Yes. . .but he's still an angel." I said. **

"**He's got a lot of hair. . ." Mom said.**

"**Just like his Daddy." I said.**

"**Yeah it'll be a big spiky afro before you know it, huh Alice?" Miku said while laughing."Miku. . .shut up." I said. **

"**Miku you should hold the baby. . ." Mom said.**

"**Nah. . .he'll hate me. I know it." Miku said.**

"**Oh no he won't. Just hold him." I said.**

"**Fine. . ." Miku said.**

**Mom laid Goken in Miku's arms. Miku looked down at him and Goken looked up at Miku and cooed and tried to reach for his dog ears. Babies loved Miku's dog ears. Miku finally tilted his head and Goken touched Miku's dog ears and pulled on them. **

"**Ow!" Miku said. **

**I laughed. Goken let go of Miku's ears and cooed. Miku handed him back to me and I cradled him in my arms. I put my index finger on his tiny palm and he closed his hand around my finger and he tried to bite my finger but he had no teeth. Oh there was going to be hell to pay when he started teething. When his vampire teeth started growing in it would hurt like hell. My poor baby. I didn't want to see him go through any pain like that but I guess it's a natural process for a vampire. Goken touched my cheek, smiling. I kissed his cheek. He yawned and stretched his tiny limbs and I began to rock him to sleep. Sapphie, Miku and the kids left shortly after that and I laid Goken in his crib. Mom looked over at me and smiled after sitting down.**

"**Your finally a mother, Alice." Mom said while smiling.**

"**Yeah. . .and I don't think I could ever be happier." I said.**

"**Was the pain unbearable?" Mom asked.**

"**Well. . .of course it was. But Goku helped me through it. He was a little nervous but I guess he got over it. I probably would have died if he hadn't been here with me. . ." I said.**

"**Oh don't be so melodramatic. You're a very strong girl." Mom said.**

"**I'm not being melodramatic. Goku helped me through it. He even carried me up and down the stairs about a week ago when I didn't feel like I could walk." I said.**

"**Fine. . .your right. If I hadn't had Sasuke with me when I was having you, I probably would have died too." Mom said while smiling.**

**Just then Goku walked through the door with a wrist cast on his hand.**

"**Hey Goku." Mom said."Hi." Goku said. He went over and looked at Goken sleeping, smiled then went and sat back down next to me. Mom looked at the cast on Goku's wrist.**

"**What's wrong with your wrist, Goku?" Mom asked.**

"**Well. . .Alice broke my hand and sprain my wrist while she was having Goken." Goku said with a cheesy smile on his face. I gave him an apologetic smile. **

"**I'm sorry, honey. . ." I said."She did that much damage?" Mom asked."Yeah. . .she almost kicked the doctor too." Goku said.**

**I looked over at him. "Well you weren't the one who carried a baby for nine months then went through THAT much pain in like three hours. After all, you can't even take a shot or look at a needle. If they tried to give you an epidural you'd be freaking out foolishly." I said while laughing at the last part. Mom laughed too.**

"**Needles are scary. . ." Goku said. **

"**You're telling me, this man can disarm gun men and face powerful enemies but can't take a shot or a needle?" Mom asked.**

"**Yeah. . .that's just how he is but it's okay. Everyone has their own fears." I said while smiling.**

**Mom looked at her watch. "Oh. . .I have to be getting to work." She got up and went over and kissed Goken gently on his forehead. "It was nice seeing my only grandson. . ." She said.**

"**Bye Mom. . ." I said.**

"**Bye darling. . .bye Goku." Mom said as she walked out the door.**

**I winced a little bit. I was still hurting from having him. Goku looked at me.**

"**How are you feeling honey?" he asked."Oh. . .just a little tired and sore. . .but I'll be okay. How are you feeling?" I asked."I'm fine." he said.**

"**Good. . ." I said. **

**He hugged and kissed me gently. I smiled at him. **

"**I love you." I said."I love you too." he said.**

**We grew silent after that and I slowly fell asleep. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Back at home.

I was back at home a week later a little bit outraged. Normally, a pregnant woman who just had a baby would be able to go home after three days or a little more, correct? Nope! Not for me. They kept me in there for a whole week just cause I slept for two days and they thought something was wrong with me. I was so angry that I was about to jump off the bed and beat the crap out of the doctor. I almost did to but Goku held me back. So we got home a week later. Goken was asleep when we got there. I took him upstairs and went in the nursery. We made Gohan's old room a nursery for Goken. I took him in and laid him in the crib and covered him with a blanket. I watched him sleep for a little bit then Goten came in to look at him. He hadn't got to see him yet. Chichi wouldn't let him come. He came in quietly and looked in the crib at him.

"Wow. . ." he whispered.

"What?" I asked."He's got a lot of hair. . ." he whispered while laughing a little bit.

I giggled a bit. "I know. . .he takes after Goku a lot." I said.

Goten smiled. "He's cute. . .what's his name?"

"His name is Goken." I said.

"Goken?" Goten asked."Yep. . ." I said.



Later on, It was about ten at night when I put Goken to bed again. He went to sleep and I went to bed. Taking care of a baby was hard work but it didn't kill me. But then again I had to clean up the house at the same time. I went downstairs to finish the laundry. Goten went up to bed as I was finishing the laundry. There was a lot. I hadn't done laundry in awhile. So I kept folding and folding. Then finally I was able to go put them away. Goku was laying in bed half asleep when I came in. I started putting the clothes on hangers and hanging them in the closet. Goku looked at me."Alice. . .it's midnight. Don't you think you should get some sleep?" Goku asked while yawning. I shook my head.

"I got to get this laundry done." I said then yawned.

"It can wait." Goku said.

"No it can't. If I put it off, I'll have more laundry to do then I did in the first place. . .and besides I only have one more load to do, it'll only take an hour." I said.

"Can't you. . .finish tomorrow?" he asked, yawning again.

"If I go ahead and get it done, Goku then I won't have to worry about it tomorrow. You go to sleep. . .you seem tired." I said as I finished putting up the laundry. I went over to him and kissed him then covered him with the quilt. He yawned a huge yawn.

"Don't. . .be up too late." He said."I won't, dear." I said as I turned out the light.



A week later, Goku and I went over to Sapphie and Miku's house. Emiko was there with Yuri and the twins. Miku and Sapphie had to take Chibi to the hospital. Chibi was having her tonsils taken out. No one told me anything about it. Goken was wide awake. Yuri looked at him.

"Aw. . .can I hold him?" Yuri asked.

"Sure." I said while smiling.

I laid Goken in Yuri's arms and Goken looked up at him. "Hey little guy! I'm Yuri." Yuri said. Goken's lower lip trembled and he started crying. He was making a big fuss. Yuri looked kinda scared.

"What did I do!?" he exclaimed. I took Goken back in my arms and he immediately calmed down. I laughed a little bit. "You didn't do anything. . .he just isn't used to you yet."

I laid him in Emiko's old bassinet and tickled him. Adult Emiko began playing with him for a little while and Rini came in the house.

"Hey Emiko! Come here I wanna show you something!" Rini exclaimed.

"In a minute Rini, I'm playing with Goken." Emiko said."Can't it wait?!" Rini said."Can't whatever your wanting to show me wait?" Emiko asked."Fine!" Rini said then stormed off.

"Gosh. . .drama queen. . ." Emiko said.

Emiko kept playing with Goken. He cooed and giggled a lot. He liked Emiko. I smiled and watched her play with him. Emiko got up and went to the bathroom then Rini came back into the room. "Aunt Alice?" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I play with the baby?" Rini asked.

"Sure you can." I said with a smile.

She walked over and sat in front of the bassinet and pretended like she was tickling Goken but then pinched him. Three times. Goken started crying. I swatted her hands.

"Rini you do not pinch babies!" I exclaimed.

"Well he's a stupid baby anyway!" Rini yelled.

I picked Goken up, cradled him a little bit and put a binky in his mouth. He finally settled down.

"Rini, go sit in the corner." I said.

"Make Me!" Rini shouted.

"Rini. . .you have until the count of ten to go in the corner for five minutes or I'll call Sapphie and she'll give me permission to use the paddle. So what's it gonna be?" I asked.

"Fine. . ." Rini frowned and went and sat in the corner.

"Don't get up for five minutes, you understand?" I said.

"I understand. . ." Rini said.

I sat back down next to Goku. He was half asleep. He was up the night before helping me take care of Goken. Goken woke up nearly every night and it was hard getting him to go back to sleep. He was either hungry or needed a diaper change. Goku would usually feed him some formula if he was hungry but if he needed changed I had to do it. Goku didn't like to change diapers. He would sometimes but I got up and did it more than him. But I didn't care cause Goku helped me. Goten stayed asleep like a rock. He woke up maybe once or twice from Goken crying but not every night. . .which was amazing. But never the less. . .it was alright. I was a bit tired myself on this day. I held Goken in my arms and he slowly fell asleep and I laid him in the bassinet and covered him up then laid my head on Goku's shoulder. Goku was asleep. I could hear him snoring a bit. I tried to stay awake to keep an eye on Rini but that failed and I fell asleep.



I woke up about an hour later with a fleece blanket over me. Goku was sitting there playing with Goken and Sapphie and Miku were home. Chibi was on the other couch eating ice cream and Rini was pouting.

"How come I don't get no ice cream?" Rini said.

"Because you didn't get surgery today." Aiko said.

"Well Chibi was faking it!" Rini exclaimed.

"You can't fake your way to a tonsillectomy. . .trust me. I've read it in books." Aiko said.

"Well I don't care! I WANT ICE CREAM!" Rini shouted.

"Keep up with that attitude and you won't get any for a whole week." Sapphie said.

"Oh yeah?" Rini said. She ripped the bowl of ice cream out of Chibi's hands and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Rini come out of there this instant!" Miku shouted.

"SIT!" Rini shouted back. Miku fell instantly. She knew our command words. Miku got up and broke down the bathroom door with ear plugs in. He grabbed Rini, ripped the ice cream bowl out of her hand and drug her into the living room and made her sit in the corner and put a barrier around her. Then he gave Chibi her ice cream back.

"Thank you Daddy. . ." Chibi said hoarsely.

Rini sat in the corner growling and pouting. Miku looked over at her. "No sweets for a week." He said.

"WHAT?!" Rini said.

"Want to make it a month?" Sapphie asked.

Rini just went silent after that. Good lord that girl could run you up a wall. I swear.

I sat up. Goku looked over at me.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said with a smile.I smiled a little. "Hey. . ." I said softly.

Goken cooed and reached his arms out to me. I took him into my arms and he tried to suck on my chest. He was hungry. I pulled a bottle of formula out of the diaper bag and went in the kitchen and warmed it up all with one hand. Sapphie was cooking dinner.

"Alice are you hungry?" She asked me.

I looked down at my waist as Goken was eating and shook my head. I'd put on weight since I had Goken. I wanted to lose it.

"I don't need any, but thanks Sapphie." I said."What do you mean you don't need any?" she asked."I'm trying to lose weight." I said.

"But you don't need to lose any weight, Alice. You look fine. . ." Sapphie coughed and talked through the cough. "Thunder thighs!" he said.I looked down at my thighs in self consciousness. Sapphie hit Miku in the head.

"Alice you look fine. . .don't listen to Miku. Ask Goku. Goku does Alice look alright?" Sapphie asked Goku.

Goku was sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Huh? Come again?" Goku said with his mouth full.

"You stupid. . .pig. . ." Sapphie muttered. "I asked if you thought Alice's size looked okay." She asked him again. "Yeah she looks great!" Goku exclaimed.

I blushed a little bit and smiled but then looked at my waist again. Goken finished the bottle and I burped him."See? So will you have something to eat?" Sapphie asked. I still shook my head.

"I'm not hungry. . ." I said as I rinsed the bottle out and went and sat on the couch.

Aiko came up to me. "You know Aunt Alice. . .if you don't eat, you don't lose any weight." She said."Yeah. . .but eventually you do. . ." I said."Oh Alice. . .Just eat something. . .one thing. A piece of chicken, some potatoes. Eat something." Emiko said."Fine. . ." I said. I laid Goken in his bounce seat I brought over and went and made myself a small salad and ate it rather quickly then cleaned the bowl.

"There, are you happy?" I asked.

"Yep." Sapphie said while smiling. Miku, Goku, and Yuri were at the wolfing down their food. I began to stare into open space just in thought. I didn't realize how long I stared but then finally I snapped out of it when I heard Goken crying.

"Eew! Alice! Goken needs a diaper change!" Reiko yelled from the living room. I laughed a little and went into the living room and changed his diaper. Reiko and Aiko were standing back like Goken was a nuclear bomb or something. I changed his diaper quickly and easily and just laughed a little bit.



I woke up from a horrifying dream when I had gotten home and went to bed. I woke up screaming. I had a terrible dream. I dreamt Sage had killed nearly everyone. . .then Goken was the only one she hadn't killed because he was a baby. He was standing next to my body and Goku's body, crying, Then his eyes turned red and he tried to attack Sage. Sadly, she pierced his heart after his first attack. I woke up screaming and I woke Goku up as well. He was standing on the bed in a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" he shouted.

I sensed no one and heard no one. "Goku. . .no one's there. . ." I whispered.

"Then why did you scream?" He asked.

"I had a horrible dream. . ." I said.

Goku laid back down in bed and hugged me. I was crying. I wiped my eyes and realized I needed to train. I hadn't trained in awhile. Tomorrow, when Goken was taking his nap, I'd train with Goku.



The next day, it was time for Goken's nap. I laid him down after he'd fallen asleep and clipped the baby monitor to my belt. Just in case. Goku was putting his boots on to go training and I put some boots on too.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Well. . .I'm coming training with you while Goken takes his nap. And just in case he wakes up or anything I'm bringing the baby monitor. I need to train just in case Sage comes back." I told him."Your sure?" Goku asked.

"One hundred percent." I said while smiling.

"Okay then. . ." He said.

We went outside in the front yard and stretched out. Then we faced each other.

"Give me your best shot. Let's spar." Goku said with a grin.

"Deal. . .but don't hold back." I said.

"Don't you hold back either." he said, still grinning.

"3. . .2. . .1. GO!" I exclaimed and we dashed at each other going at each other with punches and kicks. I kept up with him and he kept up with me. We kept going at each other for a half hour. He knocked me down a few times and I knocked him down a few times. But then. . .I accidentally hit him in the crotch. He froze where he was and fell over wincing.

"Oh my! Goku I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. . .I'm fine." He said while wincing and holding his crotch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. . .it was a total accident I swear!" I just laid there wincing. I didn't kick him with full force thank god or he'd be screaming. He'd sort of know what it feels like to give birth if I kicked him with full force. I kneeled next to him and stroked his hair.

"Do you need ice, baby?" I asked.

He nodded still wincing hard. I went in the house, got him an ice pack and brought it back out to him. He put it on his crotch and finally stopped wincing for a little bit. He kept icing himself for about fifteen minutes then finally stood up, all better.

"You gonna be okay?" I said as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine. . .just remember. . .no hitting below the belt." He said with a cheesy smile. I just laughed and hugged him. .


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: My dream enters reality. . .

Six months later. . .we all sensed Sage coming again. She was very far away but she drew closer and closer. I was worried, sick. I didn't want to lose my baby or anyone for that matter. Goken was nearly seven months old and he could crawl now. Every single day he came close to his first words. . .but it never happened. He loved to get into things. He liked to hide in places all over the house and it worried me a lot. He hid nearly everywhere in the house. Under beds, in the closet if I'd left it open, in the hamper. . .anywhere he could get to. He'd break anything I used to keep him out with ki energy. Goku was impressed with him. He'd follow him around the house as he crawled. He'd even get down on his hands and knees and follow him sometimes. I laughed as I watched them. They were so cute. Goku would pick Goken up after following him and play with him. I played with him a lot too. He was a bit of a mama's boy. It made me happy.

One day, I was sitting in the house sipping my tea as Goku ate and Goken was napping. Goten was at Chichi's house. He came to visit often but he had basically moved in with Chichi. So anyway. . .we were sitting there and Goku jumped out of his seat. I looked up at him.

"Goku. . .what's wrong?" I asked.

"That evil woman. . .Sage. . .she's. . .in the woods." He said.

I called Miku and Niiro they came to the forest immediately. I took Goken with me. Goku stopped me. "Don't come. . .we can handle her." He said.

"Goku I'm not leaving you three alone to do the job. . .I'm coming to help!" I said.

"What about Goken?" Goku asked.

"I can hide him. . .I can put a barrier around him. . .he'll be safe." I said.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. . ." I said.

"Okay. . .do that then. . .I'll go call Piccolo and Krillin and Vege-" Goku got cut off as the ground beneath him collapsed and he was tied by tree branches.

"Goku!" I exclaimed.

"RUN!" he yelled at me.

I ran off into the deep forest and hid Goken very well then ran back quickly. I held the barrier around him as I was running and kept holding it. I pulled out a sword and cut the branches from Goku. His hair went long and golden and there was a huge power source coming from him but it was still a bit smaller than Sage's. I looked off into the distance and Niiro and Miku were fighting Sage. Goku used instant transmission to get us over there. Sage hurled lightning and wind and all sorts of things at us. Goku cupped his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted and shot a huge ki beam at her. She went flying but came back angrier. I started shooting ki energy at her in big amounts. The next thing I knew branches and vines were tying me up and I couldn't move at all. I tried to break free of them but then these huge tree trunks began hitting me in the head and my body and everything. I screamed with every blow I was hit with then finally the vines released me and I fell over on the ground.

"ALICE!" Goku shouted.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. . .the spot where I'd hidden Goken. . .his barrier was gone and he was visible now. The barrier was gone. No. . .NO! I was slipping out of consciousness and the barrier kept shrinking no matter how hard I tried to pull it through. Finally it just shrunk and everything went black.



I awoke again and the sun was just rising. Piccolo was standing over me and a green guy was waving his hands over me and I was healing. I heard crying. I looked over and Goku was standing there. His clothes were ripped terribly. Finally I stood up. Goku smiled at me. Goken was cut up a little bit but thank god not too severely. . .and Goku was scarred up a little bit. Goken was crying on Goku's shoulder. Scared to death.

I looked around as soon as I stood up. Sage was no where to be found and I couldn't sense her. . .maybe they'd killed her. I went over to Goku and Goken and hugged them both tightly. As soon as Goken saw me he stopped crying and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him in my arms and kissed his forehead. We were all covered in dirt and mud. I checked his whole body for cuts or injuries or anything and found nothing but a few cuts and Goku had already made medicine and fixed him up. There were bandages on his cuts. Goku had ripped parts off of his pants and used them as cloth bandages. Miku was standing the furthest away from us looking rather angry. I ran over to him for a moment.

"Miku. . .where is she? Is she dead!?" I asked.

"She got away. . ." Miku said while growling. He was a bit injured but was okay.

Emiko came up, her clothes were a bit torn. I guess she'd been there the whole time but I didn't notice. She smiled at Goken and Goken smiled back, rubbing his eyes.

"He's brave for a kid who isn't even a year old. . ." Emiko said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He tried to fight Sage himself." Piccolo said behind me in a deep voice.

"H-He did?" I asked."Yep. . .I'm impressed. The kid looked over and saw everyone unconscious. . .he began building up anger towards Sage and he flew at her and attacked her. She tried to hurt him but actually spared some mercy for him and she took off. . ." Piccolo said."Why didn't you jump in and try to attack her?" I asked.

"Well. . According to Goken's power level. . .he didn't need my help. And that's amazing for a kid who isn't even a year old." he said.

I looked down at Goken in thankfulness. I hugged him in my arms. I loved him so much. He drifted off to sleep in my arms. He shivered a little bit. I looked at Goku. He was exhausted and so was I.

"We better get going. . ." I said.

"Yeah. . ." Goku said.

Emiko and Miku both hugged me. "Be careful." Niiro said quietly.

"We will. . ." I said as I held on to Goku with one arm.

"Thanks for all the help, Piccolo." Goku said then transported away.

We got back home and we all went to bed.




	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Teething.

It was night fall before we woke up again. I woke up and went and made some food. Goku was already sitting at the table, staring at a glass of water in thought. I sat down in front of him with a cup of hot cocoa. He didn't break his train of thought at all.

"Goku?" I said.

"Huh?" he said, breaking his train of thought.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he said.

I walked up behind him and started massaging his shoulders gently.

"Your nervous that Sage is gonna come back. . .I know you are." I said.

"What if she does come back though, Alice? She could kill somebody." Goku said."She's killed a lot of people but all we can do is fight her." I said."I want to train Goken." Goku said."Training? Goku, Goken can't walk or even speak yet. . .we can't push him too quickly. He isn't even a year old. . ." I said."I know. . .I didn't say I was gonna start training him tomorrow or anything." Goku said."I know. . .but you got to let him have a childhood too. He's only a baby. . .let him have time." I said.

"I just want him to be ready. . ." he said then took a drink of water."If he wants to train with you when he gets older I'll let him. But, he's going to school too. . .and you can't keep him out at all hours of the night or the day." I said.

"Okay. . .I won't Alice I promise." He said.

Just then I heard Goken screaming and crying like he was being murdered. I ran upstairs and went to his crib and picked him up and cradled him. Goku looked at him, worried.

"What's wrong with him?!" he shouted.

"I don't know. . ." I said.

I began to think then finally realized. Teething. Surprisingly, Goken had only grown three teeth and they weren't his vampire teeth. . .so that was it. It was his vampire teeth. I opened his mouth and saw two sharp fangs beginning to grow. Goken kept crying and crying in pain. Vampire teeth hurt when they came in. Goku was staring at Goken in thought.

"Goku. . .he's getting his vampire teeth." I said.

"Vampire teeth?" He asked."Vampire teeth coming in. . .hurts fifty times worse than normal human's teeth." I said.

"That's awful." Goku said."Yeah. . .he won't quit crying until his teeth come in." I said and picked Goken up and tried to comfort him. I walked around the house holding him and everything. He wouldn't settle down. Emiko came through the front door and immediately covered her ears, prior to Goken screaming.

"Alice? Alice is he okay?" Emiko said.

"He's teething. . ." I said as Goken's cry was getting hoarse. I took an unwrapped popsicle and put it in Goken's mouth and kept it in there until his gums were really numb and he finally settled down. He laid his head on my shoulder and looked up at me with a sad face.

"Yes. . .I know honey. . .it hurts." I said and stroked his hair.

"Babies normally don't scream THAT loud when their teething, Alice. . .you sure he's alright?" Emiko asked."He's teething in his vampire teeth. . .it hurts ten times worse than teething human teeth." I said.

"Oh. . .ouch." Emiko said

"Yeah. . .it's hard to get him to stop screaming. Anyway. . .what'd you come over here for?" I asked.

"Well. . .I was wanting to know if you'd train me some in magic. But. . .I can see your busy with Goken." She said.

"Emiko. . .I've told you and told you. You can't do magic if you don't have the genes." I said.

"And why not?" I asked."Because magic is hereditary. . .and the magic gene is only passed by the females. Sapphie doesn't have the gene and Miku has the recessive gene so. . .you didn't get the gene." I said.

"Damn it. . ."Emiko said."Yeah. . ." I said.

Goken started crying again. I took the popsicle I had and numbed his gums again. I stroked his hair. "Aww. . .my poor poor baby. . ." I cooed to Goken, settling him down.

Emiko looked at the clock. "I'll see you later Alice." she said."Where you off to?" I asked."Me and Yuri are going out. . ." she said."Oh okay. . .Have fun dear." I said while smiling.

"Bye." She said as she left. I cradled Goken in my arms. He was sleeping now, thank goodness. . .I hated hearing him in pain. I kept stroking his hair as he slept. Goku came downstairs and sat next to me."Is he okay? Did his teeth grow in that quick?" Goku asked.

I shook my head. "No he's still teething. . .I've just numbed his gums so the pain would decrease. . ." I said and kissed Goken's forehead. Goku took him out of my arms and held him. The next day, Goken's vampire teeth were fully grown in. He tried to bite Goku and drink his blood but I held him back and took him out in the woods hunting. Goku came with us. I didn't want him to come with us but he did. I sat Goken on the ground and waited until I smelled a grizzly bear. I finally smelled one and attacked it and bit him and sucked some of the blood until he was dead then let Goken drink the rest. I wasn't that thirsty. Goku watched us. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Goken drank all of the blood in the bear.

"Alice. . .have you ever. . .drank human blood?" he asked me.I sighed and nodded. "It was a long time ago though. . .when I first got my teeth. My Mom couldn't control me. I killed three hikers. . .but that's nothing compared to the other vampires out there, Goku. . .there are vampires that hunt purely for fun. They enjoy killing even if their not thirsty." I said."Can you control Goken?" Goku asked.

"Yes. . .in fact. . .I've already given him something that will make human's blood taste like dirt to him. Plus. . .there's something called blood tablets. . .they were invented to satisfy a vampire's thirst for blood. And. . .I wouldn't let him bite anyone until he was fully thirst trained." I said.

"Do they effect anyone else in any way?" Goku asked.

"All it does is satisfy thirst without any killing involved. Honestly, I don't know who made them. . .I just buy them and they work. And they aren't too expensive either." I said. Goken crawled up to me covered in bear's blood. His clothes, his face, his hair. . .everything. He made a mess. I took a hold of Goku's arm and we went back home. Sapphie was standing outside the house. She saw me approaching with Goken in my arms, covered in blood and she freaked out. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's fine Sapphie. . .he just went hunting. . .He is half vampire after all." I said while laughing a little bit. I took Goken into the kitchen and bathed him in the sink.

"Your sure he's alright?" Sapphie asked.

"He just got his vampire teeth. . ." I said.

"Oh. . ." she said.

"So what did you need?" I asked."Well. . .I dropped by to give you something." Sapphie said with a smile.

"Give me something? Why?" I asked.

"Alice are you serious?" She asked."Serious about what?" I said.

"Alice. . .it's your birthday. Remember?" Sapphie asked.

"No. . .no one has said happy birthday. . .but then again. . .everyone is stressed out over the Sage thing. . .and I guess I forgot too." I said while laughing a little bit.

Sapphie handed me two small gifts.

I opened one of them and it was a bottle of blood tablets. "Those are from Miku." Sapphie said.

"He actually took the time to buy me a present?" I asked."Well. . .yeah. Let's just go with that." she said with a laugh."Okay. . ." I said. I opened the other one and it was a pretty little music box that played a nice tune with hearts dancing when you opened it. Goken watched it and cooed happily. I smiled and hugged Sapphie.

"Thank you Sapphie." I said.

"No problem. . ." She said.




	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37: Sage and a New Enemy. . ._

_Three months later. . .of course. . .Sage shows up AGAIN. It was kind of getting old. So I hid Goken. I hid him and put a barrier around him. I was afraid he'd wake up and move considering he could crawl and nearly walk. So Sage was standing in the forest summoning rose thorns, snakes and all kinds of things. I cut Goku and Miku from the vines they were trapped in. Emiko attacked her with a sword. Miku and Niiro kept attacking her with swords and magic and attacks a lot. I kept fighting her with a sword of my own. Goku had his hair all long and golden and spiky, or he was Super Sayain 3 as he liked to call it. He fought her fiercely. He came at her so quick that she could barely keep up with him. He shot ki energy at her. He was powerful. He dodged over half of her attacks but then finally got stuck through the chest and fell to the ground._

"_GOKU!" I screamed as I was trying to fight. He was dead. . .I knew he was. Angry tears quickly filled my eyes and just as I was about to attack her again, I was struck in the chest too. I immediately gasped as everything was starting to go black. The vine was ripped back through and I immediately was on the ground. Everything was black except for a very bright light. I tried to run from it. I was dying. I was aware that I was dying. I kept running from the light. I couldn't leave Goken behind. . .then finally the light caught up with me. I was dead. _



_The next thing I knew. . .I was standing in a weird looking office with weird looking people in it. I was in the other world. Goku was standing next to me with a halo over his head. When I saw him I hugged him tightly, crying. He hugged me back and kissed me gently._

"_Goku. . .where are we? Are we dead?" I nodded. "Yeah. . .were in other world. Were dead."_

_I looked up and saw a giant guy in a suit. He looked sort of frustrated, he was writing, stamping and doing all kinds of things. The last time I died, I never saw him but I guess that was because I didn't stay dead for long. I was revived._

"_Who's that?" I asked Goku._

"_That's King Yemma. . .he controls the future of everyone who dies. . .whether they go to Heaven or Hell. . ." Goku explained. _

"_Wow. . .amazing." I said."Yeah." He said._

_I laid my head on his chest as he hugged me and looked around at everyone else. They were all white puffy clouds but they were talking. Were these. . .people? People who died? I couldn't explain it but a half hour later the images faded. I was confused. I was falling through darkness and finally hit the ground. I woke up like I'd passed out. Goku was lying next to me. Emiko was playing a tune on the flute and Goken was laying there asleep. He was dirty and scratched up a bit but other than that he was fine. I sat up and Goku sat up. We both looked at each other then at Emiko. Emiko stopped playing the tune on the flute then I realized her flute was magic. It brought Goku and I back to life._

"_E-Emiko. . .you brought us back. . ." I said while smiling._

"_Yeah. . .with the flute. . .Goken was standing over both of you crying." Emiko said._

"_S-Standing?" I asked._

"_Yes. . .standing. He was walking. Wobbly, but walking." Emiko said. I picked Goken up and he woke up, rubbed his tiny eyes then stared at me and Goku with wide eyes._

"_MAMA! DADA!" He yelled out and hugged me._

_My eyes filled with tears of joy. "Goken! You spoke!" He floated over to Goku and hugged him too. _

"_Dada. . ." he said as he hugged Goku tightly. Goku smiled and just hugged him._

_I took Goken in my arms and kissed his forehead._

"_Is she gone Emiko? Is she dead?" I asked._

"_No she got away AGAIN. . . ." Emiko said."Okay. . .are you okay?" I asked while sighing."I have a few injuries but I'll be okay." She said.I fixed her injuries up and I fixed Goken's cuts up. Miku was still on guard waiting for a second attack. I finally convinced him to go home so we did. . .we all went home._



_Shortly after Goken's first birthday, three months later, there was a new power source. A new power source that was a bit stronger than Sage. . .but not by much. Miku, Sapphie, Me and Goku, ran out in the forest. I left Goken with Krillin. We ran out deep in the forest where the power source was coming from and we stopped. We were standing right in front of it. . .but no one was standing there. _

"_Where are they?" Sapphie asked._

"_I don't know. . .but I know they're after the Shikon jewel. . ." Miku said._

_The Shikon jewel was a jewel that had been busted into millions of shards and they were everywhere. Most of it had been put back together but there were still pieces missing. Miku would be on patrol in the woods at night to fight off demons and occasionally he'd find a demon who was holding a shard. This demon he had sensed. . .had been in search of one. I think Miku has faced him before. So we kept looking around then finally there was a rush of cold air as someone was standing there. He had a blank white oni mask on with only eye holes and he had black spiky hair and black clothes. He chuckled darkly._

"_You. .you're the one searching for the jewel shards. . ." The man said in a dark voice as he glanced at Miku. _

_Miku drew his sword. "We'll get it before you will, Irashu." _

_I drew a sword as well. Most of us drew swords except for Goku. Goku went super sayain. Irashu cackled loudly. _

"_You fools think you can beat me?! Well you know what. . .who ever gets to the jewel shard first." He said and took off running quickly. We all started chasing him. I caught up with him and slashed him with my sword. The fight began._

_We all chased and fought him at the same time. He was crushing us like bugs. . .me and Miku mostly. I kept catching up with him and he'd slash me or something. Goku hit him hard and damaged him pretty well but he was strong. He'd hit us all at least once. Sapphie had several slashes all over her. But we were going to take him down even if it killed us._

_He stabbed me through the side once and I was down. They were close to the jewel shard. Miku took one more swing at Irashu and Irashu finally went down. I couldn't see much that was going on. Irashu laughed when Miku picked up the jewel shard. Sapphie took it and stored it in a small bottle. Irashu started disappearing. He wasn't dying. . .but he was leaving._

"_I'll kill you all one day. . .just wait and see. . ." Irashu said as he was vanishing. _

_They watched him vanish then they all came over to me. I couldn't get up. I coughed up a bit of blood and winced. I didn't want to die a third time. Goku tried to help me. He pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket and right before he was giving it to me, I was somewhere else. I'd transported. I was up in a tree. Then I just kept transporting. Goku kept transporting to trying to keep up. I wasn't doing it on purpose. I landed in a meadow one time and Miku, Sapphie and Goku caught up._

"_Alice Stop transporting!" Miku shouted at me._

"_I'm not doing it on purpose you idiot. . .my powers are out of-" I got cut off as I got transported somewhere else. I was in what looked to be a forest. There were weird looking trees and I knew I wasn't on Earth anymore. . .Was I dead again? I didn't know where I was at all. All I knew was that I was off Earth. I was starting to lose consciousness when a blue man was walking up to me. He had spiky white hair and no nose. I slipped out of consciousness as he was standing over me. _


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Zemalion.

I woke up a long while later. My first thought was where the hell am I? I looked around and it looked as though I was in a hospital. . .surprisingly. . .wherever I was. . .there was oxygen here or I wouldn't be breathing. Just then a blue snake spider person came in the room. They had their upper body like a snake and a snake head, and their legs were spider legs. I screamed. Spiders and Snakes scared the hell out of me. I screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I screamed.

The snake/spider thing morphed down into a short blue woman with white hair up in a bun, looking at me. She was about my height and she had glasses on. She looked rather old.

"It's alright dear. . .your fine. . ." she said in a small voice.

"H-Huh?" I said while shaking a bit.

"Your fine. . .our Prince saved you. . ." She said with a smile.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. I was shaking. I was sort of scared cause I was dealing with aliens here.

"I'm Mimzy. . .the head nurse of the hospital. Prince Lemion brought you to me saying that you were injured badly. . ." She said."Who?" I asked."Prince Lemion. . .the ruler of the planet. . ." Mimzy said.

The same man who was standing over me earlier came into the room, smiling at me. I looked at him weirdly. It was creeping me out. He looked at me adoringly and I shuddered a little bit. It's not that he was unattractive. . .It's just that my heart belonged to Goku. . .I mean I had a baby with Goku I wasn't gonna leave him. I decided I had to get back home. I tried to stand up but I winced badly. The old woman made me lay back down.

"You were injured badly, dear. . .you must rest. . .you'll be better in a week then we can have the wedding. . ." She said.

"W-Wedding?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes dear. . .Wedding. Prince Lemion wants you as his wife." Mimzy said.I shivered. "Uh. . .Um well I'm flattered but. . .My heart belongs to someone-" she cut me off and turned into the spider snake thing. I screamed.

"You will either marry Prince Lemion and bear his children or be DESTROYED!" She shouted at me in a deep voice. Again I screamed and started crying a bit in fear. She went back to her normal self and left the room. The prince came in and sat next to me and started feeling me up. I pulled away as much as I could without falling off the bed. He stroked my hair, squeezed my breasts and basically caressed my whole body. I was so uncomfortable. I didn't like no one touching me like that except for Goku. I tried to push him away and he growled.

"Girl. . .I really don't wanna kill you. . .so cooperate. Wouldn't you like to lose your virginity to me anyway? I mean after all every other girl around here wants to but lord help us their aren't good looking. You're a hottie." He said in a deep voice.

"I-I'm not a virgin. . .don't you want a virgin for a bride?" I asked.

He grumbled. "Well I don't care now. . .I'm marrying you. . .and if you try to escape. . .you'll be killed. So you choose now. . .I'll give you time to think." He said. He pecked my forehead and left the room. I laid there and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was orange. What was I gonna do? I had to get out of this place. Goku probably had no clue where I was. . .hell he might of even thought I was dead. There's no way he'd be able to find me. I'd miss him and Goken so much that I'd die. I'd find something on this weird planet and kill myself with it if I never saw Goku again. I began to cry. I missed them already. I prayed Goku would find me. I decided that I'll tell him that I'll marry him but try to learn a way to escape every day that I'm here. 

A week passed and I was healed up. I still hadn't figured out a way to escape. I saw no vehicles on this planet at all. None. These people seemed less advanced than the human race. They fed me rats. . .not even dead rats, LIVE rats. I pretended to eat them but really made them disappear. I hated rats. . .they creep me out and I can't stand them. I had tried transporting back to earth but it wouldn't work. I tried the whole week to just transport back to earth. . .back home. Then it was the day of the wedding. I cried. I didn't want to be married to a weird alien prince and have his kid. Plus he could turn into a freaking spider snake thing and women here liked that. . .but I don't! I'd end up having a spider snake baby. I cried hard before they came to take me to get ready. They put my hair up all weird. They gave me this weird marking on my forehead with a strange mud. . .that looked awful. Then to top it all off. . .they gave me a dress made of rat fur. . .and I had to wear a rat tail necklace. They made me wear nothing underneath the dress. . .I had no bra on and no panties. It was bad because the dress was basically sliding off me. The women here were taller than the men. . .and the average woman here was taller and bigger than I was. So I was basically naked. I felt so miserable at this point. I hated being here. But the wedding went on. I walked down to a river. The prince was standing there wearing a weird outfit.

"First. . .you must carry Prince Lemion through this river to prove you will serve him." Mimzy said. Everyone was dressed in rat fur. . .

I sighed and let Prince Lemon or what ever the hell his name was climb on my back and I carried him through the river. The water had a purple tint to it. I went through it was quickly as I could and came out of the water naked. My dress had fallen off as I went through the water. Everyone on the other side clapped. The prince then had to carry me on his back to the other side even though I was naked. When he came out of the water he was naked too. I jumped down off of his back, shuddering. The next thing they made me do was eat 10 rat head. . .which was the worst thing I'd ever done in my whole life. . .I puked a few times and they made me eat more. . .I was literally in hell. It was like I was having a bad dream or something. Finally they were telling me to kiss him. I hesitated. I didn't want to do it. Mimzy made her eyes snake-like.

"KISS!" She screamed at me.

I pursed my lips when suddenly a spaceship landed right there in front of us all. It said Capsule Corporation.

The door on the ship opened up and Goku stepped out of it.

"GOKU!" I screamed out in happiness. I couldn't believe he found me and just in the nick of time. I tried to run up to him but was knocked down by Mimzy. Everyone there turned into a spider snake. Prince Lemion was the biggest one of them all. They all threw me to the side then tried to go attack Goku. He turned Super Sayain and shot them all with a kameha wave which basically destroyed them all. They're weren't that many people here and it was very cold. I was over to the side, shivering. I was still naked. Goku came over to me and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. I'd never been so glad to see him in my life. Once again, he's saved me. He hugged me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"I wondered where you went. . .then I finally left out of Earth and it took me a week to get here. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Goku said with a smile.

I kissed him and sniffed him and just hugged him tightly.

"Oh god Goku. . .you have no clue how bad this place really is. . .the only thing they have to eat is rats. . .and you saw them turn into those weird spider snake people. . ."

"Rats?"

"Yes. . .rats. It was horrible." I said.

"Wow. . .hey why are you naked?" He asked."They were making me marry the prince. . .and I had to where this awful rat fur dress that disintegrates when you go through that weird purple river. . ." I explained

"Well. . .c'mon. . .lets get home. It'll take at least a week to get home. . ." He said."Did you bring Goken with you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I left him with Krillin and 18. . .I didn't want him to get hurt." Goku said.

"Why didn't you use instant transmission?" I asked him."Well. . .I tried but Instant Transmission has it's limits." He said as he carried me in the ship. He took me in and sat me down then closed the ship doors and made the ship take off. I looked at him as I was holding part of the seat.

"Goku can you even pilot a ship?" I asked.

"Somewhat. I usually use auto pilot. . .it's much easier." He said as he pushed a button on the ship. We began flying through space. I looked around. I'd never really been in a ship like this before. I went through one door of the ship and it was a bedroom, I looked all over the ship. There was even gravity in this ship. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Goku came in and got in with me and showered with me. I zapped myself clean clothes in a suitcase. After we got out I brushed my teeth and my hair then just went and relaxed with Goku. We talked about what had happened the whole week I was on that awful planet. I told him everything. How the prince felt me up and everything. Then he comforted me. . .and we made love. We made love the whole week on the ship. It was like the honeymoon we never had basically. We didn't have a honeymoon after our wedding.

"I'm glad you came and got me before he made me had sex with him. . ." I said to Goku after we made love the first night we were on the ship.

"Yeah. . .me too." Goku said with a smile.

He hugged me in his arms and we went to sleep. Thank goodness.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Time to Relax.

Goku and I got back a week after he'd picked me up. That planet really was far away from Earth. But it didn't matter now. I was home again and I was happy. Goken was really happy to see me and Goku. I was glad to see everyone. . .I visited nearly everyone I knew and I even called Lovell and I hadn't even called him that much. Then Sapphie and I decided that we should all have some time to relax. There had been so much fighting and everything here lately so we should have a cookout. So that's what we did. We all went to Emiko's house. Miku, Sapphie and their kids were there and of course Reiko and Aiko were outside but I didn't know where Emiko and Yuri were. Then finally I was taking the diaper bag inside the house, holding Goken and there they were fighting over what? I have no clue. I just watched them. Yuri was yelling over something and Emiko was arguing back but then she just started agreeing with him.

"Yeah Yuri. . .okay. . .your right. Your absolutely right and I don't even know." She said.

They kept arguing and then Emiko took a few steps to the side like she was beginning to walk away then just turned to look at Yuri.

"Well. . .your stupid like your father. . ." She said calmly and walked past me out the door. Yuri just laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?!" He laughed then left out of the room. I just blinked and went outside. Goken just looked at me then looked around. I walked up to Emiko.

"Hey Emiko. . .what the heck was that all about?" I asked her."What was what all about?" She asked."That whole fight." I said."Oh I don't know he got angry over something stupid." She said as she was getting ready to light the grill. "Oh. . .okay then." I went and sat down away from the grill and I began talking to Sapphie. All of the sudden, KABLAM! Goken started crying then everyone was freaking out. Emiko was standing in front of the grill all covered in soot. The grill was in ashes.

I cradled Goken in my arms to calm him down.

"Emiko what did you do?" Miku asked."She added hot sauce." Goku said while laughing.

Emiko frowned. "No I added too much gas. . ."

Emiko dropped her spatula and went inside. Rini cheered.

"YAY! I can eat just ice cream now!" she cheered.

"Nope. . .you still gotta eat what were cooking." Miku said.

"WHY?!" Rini yelled.

"Because, no sweets until you've actually eaten." I said."Shut up Alice. . .you've let Goken have ice cream before when he didn't eat!" She shouted.

"He did eat and it was the first time he had ice cream." I said.

"I don't care. . .it isn't fair." Rini said with her arms folded. Goken's tail was swinging down as I was holding him. Rini walked up and pulled his tail. He cried hard in pain. I knew that had to hurt. I smacked both of her hands and comforted Goken.

"Rini. . ." Sapphie said in a warning tone.

"He's a stupid baby. . .he's part monkey." Rini said.

Sapphie spanked her then put her in time out. Goken calmed down after a little bit. Goku came up and took him for a little while then I fixed the grill with magic and made some food. Goku ate over half the food. There was one hot dog left on the plate. Goku glanced at it then Miku glanced at it. Goku tried to grab it then Miku tried to grab it and somehow they just both started wrestling each other. Goken grabbed it with his tail and put it in my hand then giggled. I laughed a little bit and ate the hot dog. They both looked at Goken and me just as they noticed it was gone and just looked at me weird. By the time they were looking I was finishing eating the hot dog. Sapphie laughed. Goken yawned and rubbed his little eyes. I took him inside and laid him down for a nap in Emiko's room on her bed. Then I went and laid on the couch for awhile. Emiko was sitting in the kitchen eating ramen noodles. I could see her from where I was sitting. All of the sudden I heard someone yell from below.

"MY FATHER WAS A BRILLIANT MAN!" I heard Yuri yell.

What the hell was that all about? He came running from the garage looking around, angrily. Walking around like he didn't know the layout of his house. Then he finally went in the kitchen. Emiko looked up at him.

"Oh so your just gonna sit on your ass and eat the freaking noodles?! WHO BOUGHT THE FREAKING NOODLES?! WHO BOUGHT THE FREAKING NOODLES?! DAMN STRAIGHT! I BOUGHT THE FREAKING NOODLES! I BOUGHT THE FREAKING NOODLES! AND YOU KNOW WHY?! CAUSE MY FATHER USED TO BUY ME NOODLES! YOU KNOW HOW HE COULD AFFORD THEM?! BECAUSE HE WAS A BRILLIANT MAN! MY FATHER WAS A BRILLIANT MAN! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!" Yuri shouted.

He kept going on and on about how his father used to buy him noodles and all this other crap and I was laughing my butt off. I fell off the couch and rolled on the floor laughing so hard that I was crying. Then finally he just left the kitchen and went back to the garage. I kept laying there laughing. Emiko came in the room and looked at me weirdly.

"Alice are you alright?" Emiko asked.

"I'm. . .fine. . ." I said in between laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"THAT WAS THE BEST NOTHING FIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" I said while I was rolling. I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. I held my sides and my stomach, still laughing. Goku came in the house and looked at me like I'd lost my head. Emiko looked at Goku.

"Congratulations! She's having a nervous break down!" Emiko exclaimed.

I smacked Emiko's leg, still laughing but then started to calm down quickly. I held my hand up and he helped me up. "I'm not having a nervous break down. I saw Yuri yelling at Emiko over something really stupid and I thought it was funny." I said while still giggling a little bit.

"Yeah. . .Yuri came out of the house all angry a few minutes ago." Goku said.

I laughed again with the whole fight they had going through my head. I sat down on the couch and Goku sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep shortly after that.




	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Emiko How many times have I told you. . .

A couple of years passed and we had peaceful times. Emiko would get into trouble from time to time but we still had peace when it came to enemies. Reiko and Aiko had another growth spurt. They turned into fifteen year olds. Right after Goken turned three, Emiko paid a visit and they were two teenagers. I was shocked. Again, no one could explain why they had shot up like that. Goku had barely changed at all. He never looked like he got any older. And as for me. . .I stayed short. . .and I'd lost the weight from having Goken. I'd basically only changed in weight. Not too long ago, I found out something that no one had ever told me. Sapphie could change into a dragon! In one flash she'd turn into a huge, blue, fire-breathing dragon. I thought it was awesome.

It was the middle of September. I wasn't feeling well. I was either sick with the stomach flu or pregnant. The stomach flu was a good possibility but so was being pregnant. Goken had been sick with the stomach flu. He was just getting better when I was starting to feel bad. One day Emiko came over for a visit. She was without Reiko and Aiko or Yuri. She came over for a visit. I was lying on the couch, feeling awful on this day. Goku was out training with Gohan and Goten somewhere in the mountains and Goken was sitting behind the couch playing with some toy cars. Emiko came in and sat down and kinda just looked at me. Goken ran up to Emiko and hugged her.

"Hi 'Miko!" he said.

"Hey Goken! Wazzup?" Emiko asked him as she noogied him.

"I playing. . ." Goken said while smiling. Then he ran back behind the couch and played with his cars. "Vroom vroom!!!" I heard him say and I just had to smile. He was such a cute little boy. Emiko looked at me.

"Alice you feeling okay?" She asked me."Yeah. . .I'm just a little sick. . .You hungry? I made some mashed potatoes if you want any. . ." I asked.

"No thanks. . .How've you been feeling bad?" Emiko asked."Puking, I've been tired a lot. . ." I said. My feet were swollen. She looked at my feet then looked at me."Are you pregnant again?" She asked.

"No. . .well. . .possibly." I said.

"Then why don't you go get tested?" Emiko asked.

"Because I still might get my period. . ." I said."Well. . .you should get a test anyway." Emiko said.

As we were talking I heard a glass bust all of the sudden and I heard Goken start crying. I ran into the kitchen and saw him sitting on the ground. There was glass all around him and he had a deep gash in his leg with some glass in it, bleeding. I immediately picked him up. He was crying his eyes out. Emiko came in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Emiko asked."He accidentally knocked a glass over and hurt himself. . ." I said.

Goken kept crying. "Mommy it hurts!" He cried out.

"I know honey I know. . .just hold on okay? I'll make it all better." I said.

I went upstairs and grabbed my first aid kit then came back down stairs. I put on sterile gloves and removed the glass shards, carefully from his leg. I'd had medical training in my earlier days. I had several degrees in and I worked as a doctor for many, many years. . .but for now I was retired. Before the tournament, I was a doctor full time but then I decided to retire for awhile. I had millions of dollars.

I removed the glass from his leg and he tried to pull his leg away.

"No Mommy it hurts!" he said while still crying."Honey if you don't let me clean it up and everything then it's gonna get worse. . ." I said.

"Yeah Goken. . .it'll hurt worse if you don't take care of it now." Emiko said.

"O-Otay den. . ." he said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

I was going to have to stitch his leg up. I pulled out a needle and he shivered. He was like Goku, needles scared him. I pulled out a sterile needle and medical thread and held his leg up with another chair.

"Goken. . .I know your scared but you've got to sit still. . .be strong like Daddy. . ." I said.

He looked up to Goku. If I told him to be strong like him he would toughen up. Goken shifted in his seat then finally said.

"Otay. . ."

I began stitching up his leg carefully. He cried silently the whole time and would let out an occasional ow, but other than that he stayed pretty calm. I finally finished stitching up his leg and bandaged it up. Emiko cleaned up the blood and the glass.

"There. . .is that better? Feel better?" I asked. He looked at me with tears still in his eyes. I picked him up, hugging him.

"Aww. . .honey. . ." I said and kissed his forehead. He laid his head on my shoulder. I held him then went and sat down with him."What would make you feel better? If I let you watch Sponge bob would that make you feel better?" I asked him.

He nodded. I smiled and sat him down on the couch and turned the T.V. onto sponge bob. He sat there and happily watched sponge bob. All of the sudden there was a police car outside.

"Emiko come out with your hands up!" The Policeman shouted through a megaphone or something.

I went outside to deal with the matter. It was pouring down rain and their were several cops there. I put my hands on my hips. Why would these idiots come all the way out here just for Emiko. . .unless she murdered someone.

"Mommy. . .who out hew?" Goken asked while hiding behind me.

"Don't worry about it Goken. . .you go back inside okay?" I said.

"Emiko! Come out! You are under arrest for vandalism!" The Cop said.

"VANDALISM, EMIKO?! Emiko your too old to do that kind of crap!" I said.

"Miko hafta go to jail?" Goken said with his lower lip quivering.

I hugged him and picked him up. Emiko came out of the house with her hands up. The cop came up and searched her then cuffed her.

"Emiko. . .vandalism? Really? You have two kids and you committed the crime of vandalism? How many times have I told you to stay out of trouble?!" I said to her.

Goken cried he jumped out of my arms and ran up to the policeman.

"Pease wet Emiko go! I give you aw my toys and everything!" Goken said as he cried, begging the policeman.

"Aww. . .little fellow, she did wrong she's got to go to jail. . .unless you give me a lot of money to pay bail. . ." The Cop said."I got some pennies!!!" Goken said as he ran in the house.

I went up to the police man. "Sir, I can pay her bail and make her clean whatever she vandalized. . ." I said.

"You have 5,000 dollars little miss?" He asked me.

I pulled out my checkbook and wrote a check and handed it to him."And this check is valid?" He asked.

"You can cuff me later if its not but I assure you its valid." I said.

"And you promise the mayor's house will be cleaned?" The cop asked."I promise. I'll help clean it myself." I said."Very well then." He said. He pulled Emiko out of the car and un-cuffed her. "Your free to go. And the mayors house better be all cleaned up by sundown tomorrow." The cop said and took off. Goken ran up and hugged Emiko's leg.

"YAY!!! MIKO GET TA STAY!!!" Goken yelled out.

I smiled but then frowned at Emiko. Emiko looked down at Goken smiling.

"Goken I didn't know you cared so much." Emiko said."You my favowite cousin Miko! I wuv you!" Goken said, hugging Emiko's leg.

Emiko ruffled his hair then looked up at me. I had my hands on my hips.

"Emiko your in trouble. Your gonna clean all of that up. ALL OF IT! I'm telling Sapphie right now." I said."Oh lord. . .please don't tell Sapphie! She'll make me scrub her down when she's in dragon form!" Emiko begged.

"You should have thought about that before you vandalized the mayor's house!" I exclaimed.

She frowned. "Fine."

"Miko still in twouble?" Goken asked.

"Yeah. . ." Emiko said."You'll report here tomorrow, six AM sharp, Emiko. And I'll take you to the mayor's house and you'll scrub his house from top to bottom. Even on the inside." I said.

"What?! I have to clean the inside too?!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Yes." I frowned. "That's not fair! I only vandalized the outside and I wasn't the only one who did it!" "Too bad. . ." I said.

"Fine. . .whatever. . .I'm going home to relax for awhile before Sapphie starts blowing fireworks in my face. . ." Emiko said then left.I lifted Goken up and went and put his shoes on him after she was gone. I needed to run to town to get groceries. . .and a pregnancy test. So I put some shoes on and locked the door then went to town with Goken to the supermarket.



I got back home about an hour later. It was seven oclock and Goku still wasn't home. He told me he'd be home by five. . .where was that man? Goken came in and sat on the couch tiredly. He watched Sponge bob on T.V. while I prepared dinner. I kept looking out the window a bit worried. He still wasn't home. I'm worried that maybe Sage attacked him. . .but I tried to not let it bother me. I made dinner and me and Goken ate, then I put the food away in storage. It was nine o'clock by the time I got Goken bathed. He convinced me to let him stay up.

So he did. He stayed up watching Pokemon or something. I went in the kitchen and washed the dishes. I finished the dishes then went in the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. Again I was nervous. Goku and I had talked about having another baby but we never actually started trying yet. Again it took ninety seconds. I looked at the stick. It was blue. I was pregnant. Well, no matter. I just hope Goken will adapt to it okay. . .he's gonna be a big brother. I smiled, put the stick in the trash and went out of the bathroom. I was a bit nervous on telling Goku. . .I don't know why I just was. I couldn't break huge news like that to someone. I never could. I don't know how Goken will be either. How he will act after the baby is born. . .he won't be "the baby" anymore. All of it made me a little nervous. Goku finally came through the front door, dirty and looking sort of tired. I went into the living room and hugged him and kissed him. I was wondering why Goken hadn't jumped up from the couch and ran over by now until I looked over and noticed he was asleep. I smiled. Goku kissed me gently. "Your late. . ." I whispered as I shut the T.V. off. "I know. . .I'm sorry. We lost track of time." He said."Well. . .we need to talk after Goten gets in bed. . ." I said a little nervously.

Goten was already into the food in the kitchen. I hugged Goku."Um. . .okay. Nothing is wrong is there?" he asked.

"Um. . .no. . .I guess not." I said."Okay. . ." He said.

He went and the kitchen and began getting himself some food. I went over and picked Goken up off the couch and took him upstairs and tucked him in then went and took a shower and went and laid in bed. . .awaiting Goku to tell him the news. Finally he came in the room and took his shirt and pants off then laid in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What did you need to talk to me bout honey?" He asked me while letting out a big yawn.

I sighed. I was sort of afraid. "Well Goku. . .you know how we talked about having another baby?" I asked.

"Um. . .yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Well. . .I hadn't been feeling well these past couple of days. . .and you know. . .I. . .well. . .took a pregnancy test. . ." I said.

He hugged me. "Are you pregnant or no?" He asked."I'm. . .pregnant." I said.

He just smiled and kissed me. I looked at him a little weirdly.

"I could tell you were nervous. . .it's okay. . .you didn't have to be nervous. I love kids." Goku said with a huge cheesy smile on his face. I smiled and kissed him.

"How many kids did you want in the first place when you first got married to Chichi?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute then finally responded.

"Ten." he said.

"Ten?" I asked a bit shocked.

He smiled. "Yep. . .I wanted to have more children after I got back from Other world but Chichi didn't want to." He said.

"Oh. . ." I said with a smile."How many kids did you ever want, Alice?" He asked.

I giggled. "Ten."

He kissed me deeply, chuckling a little bit, then touched my stomach. I rolled over and turned out the light and we both went to sleep.



The next day I got up extra early to take Emiko to the mayors house. I took Goken with me and let him sleep in his car seat. Sapphie and I supervised Emiko. Emiko had painted the whole house in graffiti. It was terrible because the mayor had a white house. He was a short little man. Shorter than me for crying out loud. He was about Goken's height. He came out of the house, wearing a striped cap and pajamas and had a monocle. He came out holding a baby doll and I looked at him a bit weirdly.

"So. . .when's my house gonna be clean?" He asked."It'll be clean in about five hours, sir." I said."Okay then. . .good. . .damn kids with your spray on paint. . ." he said as he went back inside. Me and Sapphie laughed a little bit and sat down and talked while Emiko was scrubbing down the building.

"So Alice, What have you been up to lately?" Sapphie asked me.

"Oh not much. . .same old same old. . ." I said. "Are you feeling okay? You don't seem like your feeling well." She said."Well Sapphie. . .I got news. . ." I said. "I'm pregnant again."

"Already?" Sapphie said."Yeah. . .it's been a few years. . .and Goku and I had been talking about having another baby. . ." I said."Wow. . ." Sapphie said."Yeah. . .that's why I feel like crap and I'm craving chicken. . ." I said.

Sapphie and Emiko just laughed. "How did Goku take it?" Sapphie asked."He took it pretty well actually. . ." I said with a smile."Oh well Congratulations." she said."Thanks. . ." I said.



The next day, Dad came to visit for the first time. Again, Goku wasn't home, he was out training. He looked around the house cause it was so small. Goken looked up at him. Goken really hadn't spent much time with my dad.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad said as he ruffled Goken's hair.

Goken just clung to my leg. I giggled a little and smiled. "I'm sorry Dad, he's a bit shy and you really haven't spent much time with him. Even when he was a baby." I said."Well I've been real busy with work. . .I haven't got to stop by really to see my only grandson." Dad said. I knelt down to Goken. "Goken, this is your Grandpa."

"Hi." Goken said shyly.

Dad looked down at Goken weirdly and turned him around to see his tail.

"THIS BOY'S GOT A TAIL!" He shouted.

"Yes Dad. . .he's had one ever since he was born." I said."I never noticed it. . ." Dad said."Pay closer attention." I said.

"But Goku's human isn't he?" Dad asked.

"No Dad. . .he's not. He's a sayain."

"What the hell is a sayain?" he asked again.

"The Sayains were an alien race from planet Vegeta. . .then the planet got destroyed. . .there are only probably three sayains left alive as Goku tells me. Goku is one of them then Vegeta and his brother Tarble are the other two that are alive." I said.

"What the hell? What kind of name is Table!?" Dad exclaimed.

"It's not Table. . .its Tarble." I said.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Whatever. . .its weird. They're weird. Why'd you marry him in the first place?!"

I looked at Dad weirdly. "I thought you liked him?!"

"I do. . .but not as much as I first did. He's just so weird, Alice. . .how do you know he's not cheating on you right now?" Dad asked me. Goken just went and sat down and played with some toys. I felt a few tears in my eyes. Damn it I'm getting emotional. . .

"Dad how can you say that?" I asked.

"Well I'm just saying. . .he goes out nearly every day to supposedly train right?" Dad asked."Yeah. . ." I said."Well I'm just saying. . .he could be cheating." Dad said.

I started crying hard, but got interrupted with morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom and puked while crying. Dad came and held my hair back for me. I stood up after I was done and rinsed my mouth out and wiped my tears. I went from sad to angry in about five seconds.

"Dad I just ought to smack you!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just should!" I growled then finally just calmed down. He looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay? Have you gone bi-polar or something?"

"No Dad. . .I'm sorry. . .I'm very emotional right now. . .I'm pregnant again." I said."AGAIN?! Damn!" Dad said.

"Could you stop swearing for FIVE SECONDS?! Goken is only THREE! He doesn't need to learn to cuss!" I said.

"I'm sorry. . .its just. . .it just seems so soon to have another baby." Dad said."Well It's my choice and it was Goku's choice. It was a bit unplanned we were gonna wait a few more months but I'm pregnant now. . ." I said quietly. I didn't wanna tell Goken just yet.

"Does your mother know?" He asked.

"No. . .Only Goku, you, Emiko, Sapphie and her kids know and probably Miku." I said.

"I didn't think anything until you got all emotional and ran into the bathroom." He said.I sighed and walked into the living room. Goken had fallen asleep on the couch surprisingly. I shut off the TV and covered him up.

"I'll go tell your Mom okay? You just. . .relax I guess you look tired." Dad said.

" 'Kay Dad. . .It was nice. . ." I yawned. "Seeing you. . ." I said."Yeah. . .well you get some rest. Bye." He said as he shut the door.

I laid back and tried to fight sleep but ended up failing and sleeping.



I woke up later on, on the couch with a blanket draped over me. It was dark. I smelled fish cooking from outside then I looked outside and Goku and Goken were sitting out there with a small fire going with a giant fish cooking over it. It smelled good. My stomach growled. I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day. I stood up and went outside. Goku looked up as he turned the fish.

"Hey Alice." he said with a smile.

Goken looked up at me excitedly. "Hi Mommy! Me and Daddy caught a big fishy!" he exclaimed happily.

I smiled and yawned. "I can see that. . ." I said.

"And den we ate some marshmallows over da fire!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled and laid on the grass, still tired. "Sounds exciting." I put the fire out and went in the house and got some plates and a knife and forks. He cut parts off of the fish and put it on plates and gave us both a plate. I kissed his cheek."It's nice that you made dinner tonight." I said.

He smiled and began eating his fish.

We all ate then me and Goku put Goken to bed. Then we went to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: H-Human?

A few months later, in December, I woke up in the middle of the night to something shocking. My blood was warm, my skin was normal colored and I had freckles. I screamed as soon as I woke up and looked at myself. Goku fell out of bed."WHAT'S WRONG?!" He yelled out, all panicked.

"I'm. . .I'm. . .I'm HUMAN!" I screeched.

Every once in awhile Miku and I would turn human for some reason. We hadn't gone human in I don't know how many years. But I was freaking out a little bit.

"Your human? How? I thought you were a vampire. . ." Goku said while yawning.

"I. . .I am. . .but I used to turn human for awhile. . .me and my brother. . .but it stopped. I don't know why I'm starting to turn human again. . ." I said.

"It isn't permanent is it?" Goku asked."No. . .it lasts a day or two." I said as I climbed back into bed.

He hugged me in his arms tiredly. "Well. . .don't worry about it so much. You don't need any" he yawned for a moment. "Stress." he finished.

I yawned. " 'Kay. . .'Night." I said.

We both went back to sleep. Goken didn't wake up surprisingly.



I woke up the next day at noon. I was still human. Goku had let me sleep in. I got up and took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs. Goku and Goken weren't anywhere around. Huh? I went outside and they were in the front yard. Goku was teaching Goken a little bit of martial arts. He'd been teaching him for a couple of months now. I kept telling him to wait until he was at least four years old but he doesn't listen. He thinks Goken is ready and to my surprise Goken likes it. He likes being trained in Martial Arts. He likes training with Goku quite a lot. I just smiled and watched them for a little bit. I went back inside and made myself some lunch. I was hungry and I wasn't feeling well. I felt worse than I did when I was pregnant with Goken for some reason. But I guess your second child takes a lot out of you is what I was told. I was told I was having another boy. Goken was excited about the baby. Especially since we found out it was a boy. He couldn't wait to have a little brother. A few days ago, Sapphie found out she was pregnant as well. I know Miku is hoping for a boy. After all, they have three girls and two grandchildren who are girls. But I think he'd like either or but I don't know. Just as I was eating, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said with my mouthful a little bit."Hey Alice, did you turn human?" I heard Miku say.

I swallowed my food then answered him. "Yeah. . .I'm human right now." I said.

"Why do you think we stopped turning human for awhile?" he asked.

"I don't know at all but I woke up in the middle of the night last night, human and I was freaking out." I said.

"What? You didn't turn human at sundown?" he asked."No. . .At least. . .I don't think so. I was a vampire when I went to bed." I said."Oh well. . .We might come over later." Miku said."Why?" I asked."Cause Sapphie wants to." He said."Oh okay. I'll see you then. I'm gonna go finish my lunch now. Bye." I said then hung up. The house was a little bit of a mess, so I finished lunch and began cleaning my tail off. I got tired quicker than I usually did and I had to sit down. I guess I didn't have as much energy than I usually did because I was human. I got back up after a few minutes and started cleaning again. I swept and mopped the kitchen floor, vacuumed, did the dishes Goku and Goken had left from their breakfast, and finally did some laundry. Goku and Goken came back inside when I was carrying the basket of laundry in the living room. I was trying not to fall. I felt dizzy and weak and everything. Goku came up to me and took the big basket of laundry out of my hands and I just fell on to my knees.

"Alice are you alright?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah. . .Yeah I'm fine." I said tiredly as I stood up. He made me lie down on the couch. Goken came up to me and hugged me."You otay, Mommy?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. . .I'm fine. . ." I said.

Goku kissed my forehead. "Just take it easy. . ." He said."I can't take it easy when I know the house is a mess, Goku. And were having company over later." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Miku and Sapphie and the girls." I said.

"Oh. . .well it isn't in that bad of shape, honey." Goku said."No it looks pretty messy I got to get it clean." I said as I got up and went back to cleaning took my arm gently and made me sit down but he wasn't forceful about it.

"The doctor said you need to take it easy, Alice." Goku said.

"I'm fine though. . .I'll take a five minute break every fifteen minutes, how does that sound?" I asked."Okay. . .but if you get tired before then, sit down and rest. . ." Goku said."I'll be fine honey. And both of you keep your coats on and stay warm!" I said.

They went back outside and trained some more. I got up and finished straightening up the house. Finally when I got done I laid on the couch and rubbed my belly a little bit. It felt weird. . .being human. I hadn't been human in such a long time. Although I'd slept all night and most of the morning, I was still tired. So I went to sleep.



I woke up a little while later and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock. Sapphie and Miku would be here soon. I got on my feet and went in the kitchen and began preparing dinner. I made all kinds of things. . .turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, rolls, all kinds of things. Finally they arrived. I set all the food on the table.

"Hi." I said a little tiredly

Miku's dog ears were gone and his long white hair was now black. He looked at the food on the table and so did Sapphie and they looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, getting a little irritated. "We were gonna take you guys out to eat. . ." Sapphie said."WHAT?!" I said while growling. I was getting irritable. It was the damn hormones."We. . .were going to. . .take you, Goku and Goken, out to dinner. . .to the Italian restaurant in Mineral Town." Sapphie said calmly.

I was so angry that I picked up a turkey leg and threw it at the wall. "I made all this food. . .for no good damn reason!" I said as I started shoving the food in containers.

"It could be tomorrow night's dinner. . ." Sapphie said.

I sighed. Sapphie was so calm. I remember when she was pregnant with Emiko, she hadn't been angry or sad or anything. She stayed normal. But me. . .I was an emotional wreck. Someone said I looked like I'd gained a lot of weight, I'd cry. Someone said one thing sarcastic to me I'd get angry. I hated it! I hated being so emotional.

"Okay Moody Judy. . .Chill out." Miku said."I'm fine thank you very much." I said while frowning.

"Oh no your not. . .your hormones are all over the place." I heard Aiko say.

"Aiko? Why are you with Miku and Sapphie?" I asked."Reiko and her 'Friend' are on a date. And well I wanted to do something tonight besides sit at home too." She said."Oh. . ." I said.

Goku and Goken came in the house. I went upstairs and changed and cleaned myself up then went back downstairs and dressed Goken in some clean clothes and put his shoes on him and his coat. Goku just slid on his boots and a coat.

"Where we goin' Mommy?" Goken asked."We're going to get dinner." I said and picked Goken up.

"We gonna go fishing?!" Goken asked excitedly.

I laughed a little. He was so cute. "No."

"Where we goin' den?" He asked.I kissed his forehead. "We're going to go out to eat dinner." I said."Where?" He asked."You'll see. . ." I said with a smile.

I put a hat on him. It had been terribly cold for some reason. I mean I know it was winter and everything but it was extremely cold. He sneezed a little and I wiped his nose. He looked flushed, I hope he wasn't getting sick. We left the house and went out to eat at the restaurant.



By the time we were back home, Goken was asleep. After Sapphie, Miku and the kids left, I took him upstairs, dressed him in his pajamas and tucked him in. He stayed asleep the whole time. I felt his forehead and he had a fever. I sighed. Somehow I knew he was going to get sick, no matter how much I bundled him up.

I laid a cool cloth on his head as he slept. Then went and laid in bed with Goku. He was already asleep. I felt his forehead and he had a low grade fever. I tucked him in the whole blanket and kissed his cheek then went and got a small blanket and curled up in it. It was a bit cold in the house. I cuddled up to Goku and went to sleep.

Several hours later, I woke up and I felt so hungry. I wasn't human any more and I was craving barbecued chicken and scalloped potatoes but we didn't have any chicken or any potatoes left. I frowned. I didn't want turkey. I got up and wrote a quick note just in case Goku woke up. I decided I'd run to a store and get some. It was three A.M. but there had to be a store open somewhere. Besides. . .I needed to pick up some things for soup. I left the note on the night stand and got dressed. I flew to the nearest town and went in the grocery store and bought what I needed then went back home and started making the chicken and potatoes. I made all of it in a half hour then just threw it altogether in a bowl and began eating it. I watched a little T.V. as I ate. Goku came downstairs a little bit later and he went in the kitchen. He looked over at me.

"Alice. . .why are you up?" he asked while yawning."I was hungry. . .I went to the store and got some food. . .and I came back home and made it and mixed it together. . .want some?" I asked offering him the bowl.

"No. . .no thanks, honey." He said as he pulled some orange juice out of the fridge. He sounded a little hoarse.

"Goku are you alright?" I asked."I just feel a little bad." he said hoarsely.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked. "Yeah." he said."Well. . .Go back to bed. . .you'll feel much better." I said.

"Okay. . .don't. . .stay up too much. . ." he said sounding sick.

"I won't babe. . ." I said.

He trudged back up the stairs. Boy, Goku rarely got sick and when he did get sick he got pretty sick. He looked like a zombie, trudging up the stairs. I looked outside and saw snow just coming down like a blizzard, I turned the channel to the weather channel and the map showed a HUGE blizzard over where we lived. . .wow. They predicted that we'd get up to a shocking four feet of snow. I turned off the TV and went upstairs back to bed after I was full and went back to sleep.



The next day, I woke up early and the power was out. It was dark outside. I grabbed a flashlight and went and opened the door. Snow fell in. The whole front yard was covered in snow that was taller than me. I snapped my fingers and a snow shovel was in my hands. I shoveled the snow out of the house. It took a little over an hour and when I was finally done. I shut the door and laid on the ground. I felt so tired. My back hurt a little bit. I toughened up and went upstairs to Goken's room. It was eight A.M. and he still wasn't awake. . .usually he was awake by now. He laid in bed still asleep. I felt his forehead and his fever had gone up a little bit. I wet the cloth on his head and covered him with extra blankets. I couldn't let his fever get any higher. . .it's dangerous. . .even if he wasn't human. It was at least ten degrees in the house. I bundled up as much as I could. I snapped my fingers and filled the bathtub with hot water and bathed. When Goken woke up I bathed him as well and dried him thoroughly and dressed him in layers. I dressed in layers as well. It was so cold. Goku still hadn't woken up by noon and it worried me. I went in the bed room and he was laying on the bed sleeping in a cold sweat. I felt his forehead and he had a fever higher than Goken's. I added more blankets onto him and made Goken stay in bed. Goku was breathing a little uneasily and occasionally he'd cough in his sleep, a whooping cough. I was starting to get worried. I had no oxygen if he needed it or anything and god forbid if he needed anything I didn't have. I barely had any medical supplies at all. A few times he'd put his hands on his head, wincing as he slept. I laid a cloth on his head to try and make the fever go down. It worked with Goken. . .maybe it'd work with Goku. As Goku slept and Goken slept I went downstairs and made soup for them both. I cooked the soup with my own energy and I felt weak. I took the soup to both of them. Goken ate all of his and Goku didn't wake up. He kept sleeping. Finally I shook him a little to wake him up. He opened his eyes only halfway and looked at me.

"Honey. . ." I said softly as I touched his cheek.

He winced a little in pain. I stroked his hair. He was really sick.

"Honey. . .you need to eat something." I said.

He shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Please? It will make you feel better. . ." I said. I had to go through the same routine with Goken. Neither of them wanted to eat anything. He just shook his head and rolled over and went back to sleep. I'd never seen him so sick in my life. I tucked him in extra tight. I didn't think we'd have power for several days. Luckily I'd duplicated the soup so we had several cans. I laid in bed and put a cloth on Goku's neck. I'd get up and check on Goken too ever so often, I check up on Goken. They both had high fevers but Goken's was starting to go down. Goku's temperature actually increased a little bit. . .he had a temperature of a hundred and three. . .he winced in his sleep. They both slept all day and I went back and forth taking care of them. Goku's temperature didn't budge. Goken's temperature went down but then just went back up. I was worried to death about them both. Finally I fell asleep on the couch by ten o'clock. I was exhausted. . .and yet. . .I hadn't done much today. The snow started falling again and I just slept.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Ami

Six months later, it was June. I was nine months pregnant. Again, Goku helped me around the house. I could walk easier this time but I still needed help. I was a couple of weeks away from my due date. I was in great pain though. I couldn't tell if I was going into labor or if I was just in pain but it was pretty bad. Goku suggested we should go to the hospital but guess what? I didn't listen. I didn't want to go to the hospital yet. Sapphie came over for a visit.

"Hey Alice. . ." Sapphie said while smiling.

I groaned a little from pain. "Hi. . ." I said while wincing.

"Are you okay?" She asked."I'm hurting pretty bad." I said."Do you think the baby's coming?" she asked."No. . .He can't be." I said. I don't know why I was in so much denial."You should go to the hospital. . .just in case." Sapphie said."No. . .I'm fine damn it. . ." I said. I stood up and crouched over for a second, wincing. "Alice. . .please. You should go to the hospital. I'll even take you there." she said. "Yeah Alice. . .we really should get you to the hospital." Goku said, putting his arm around me. I winced again. "Fine! FINE! Whatever. Just make sure you call somebody for Goken. . ." I said.

"Okay." Goku said. He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called somebody but I didn't know who. Sapphie took me outside and then she turned into a giant blue dragon.

"Get on my back." She said.

I climbed up on her back and laid on her back. The pain kept getting worse. Sapphie smiled with her dragon teeth showing.

"Hang in there Alice." She said."I am I am. . ." I said.

Goku finally came out of the house when Gohan got there and climbed on the back of Sapphie.

"Good luck!" Gohan shouted. Pan, Gohan's daughter, waved as we took off. "Bye Bye Grandpa!" she exclaimed. "Bye!" Goku said while waving.

Sapphie took off flying, flapping her wings. Goku took my hand and I squeezed it. As I said before. The pain kept increasing. My water broke just as we got to the hospital.



An hour or so later, I had the baby.

"It's a. . .girl." the doctor said."A. . .girl?" I questioned weakly.

He nodded, smiling and handed me the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "It's a girl." He said. They left me alone to my baby and the nurses gave Sapphie ice for her hand. Sapphie came and stayed with me through the delivery. Goku's hand only swelled but Sapphie's hand was broken. I looked at the baby in my arms. She had a lot of hair. . .just like Goken did when he was born. Goku looked at her too.

"Aw. . ." He said while smiling.

She was a cute little baby. She opened her little eyes and she had my golden eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" Goku asked. We both thought we were having a boy. I had no clue what to name her. I kept suggesting names and Sapphie did too.

"What about Ami?" She asked."Ami? Ami. . ." I smiled. "I like that name." I said.

"I do too." Goku said."Her name is Ami then. . .Ami Son." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. . .Ami about killed me." Sapphie said with a soft laugh.

I laughed too and looked at Ami.

I was glad I had a daughter. I would donate all the baby boy clothes I had.

Goku took Ami and held her in his arms.

"Hey. . ." He said softly.I smiled as I watched him hold her. She smiled at him. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl.



The next day, Sapphie brought Goken in to see the baby. She had to go get a sonogram to see how her twins were doing anyway. He was shy at first. He didn't like hospitals.

"Can I hold my bwother?" he asked.

"Well Honey. . .you have a little sister instead of a brother." I said."A Sister?" Goken asked."Yes a sister." I said with a smile.

Goken smiled. "Can I hold her?" "Of course you can." I said.

Goku went over to Goken and helped him hold Ami. He smiled. Ami looked up at him with her eyes wide open. She smiled and cooed at him.

"She smiled at me Mommy!" Goken exclaimed.

"I know." I said.

He kept holding her for awhile and I even let him feed her a bottle. When Mom got there she took pictures. Ugh. . .of course.

"Aw!" She said as she snapped the picture.

Ami finished eating and Goken gave the bottle to the nurse. I smiled as he held Ami. Mom came up and took Ami out of Goken's arms and held her.

"Hi little princess. . ." Mom cooed at Ami.

Ami took one look at her and began fussing. Mom cradled her. "Aww. . .what's wrong?. . ." she said.

Ami kept fussing. Mom laid her back in my arms and she calmed down. Mom put her hands on her hips.

"Why doesn't she like me?" She asked.

"I don't know Mom. . .she's like Goken was. Only comfortable with certain people." I said, cradling Ami.

She calmed down easily and cuddled her head in my chest. I smiled.

"Aw. . .isn't she precious?" I heard my Dad say.

I smiled. "Yeah. . .she sure is."

Dad looked over at Goku as he slept and just stuck his nose in the air. I didn't know why but he didn't like Goku for some reason. Dad came up and held Ami in his arms. She cried with him holding her too.

"Aw. . .what'd I do?" Dad asked.

"She doesn't like you." Mom said while laughing.

Dad laid her back in my arms.

"Why doesn't she like me?" He asked."Well. . .like I was telling Mom. . .she's like Goken was. . .she's only comfortable with certain people." I said."Oh. . ." he said.

I put Ami's binky in her mouth and she slowly fell asleep. I brushed a little bit of her hair out of her face.

Dad looked at Goken then at Goku then at Ami."What?" I asked him.

"Her hair isn't gonna turn into a spiky mess is it?" Dad asked.

I glared at him a bit. "Dad. . .shut up." I said.

"What? He's just stating the obvious, Alice." Miku said, snickering.

I glared at them both. "So what if it does?" I snickered. "Oh, nothing."

Mom rubbed her belly. I looked at her like she'd lost her head."Mom. . .what the hell?" I asked."Well. . .I have. . .news." She said while smiling.

"You got knocked up?" Miku asked."The proper term is pregnant. . .but yeah. . .I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby boy." She said.

"Who's kid is it?" Dad asked."Who do you think, Sasuke?" she asked."I don't know. . .your such a whore I don't know who you've been with." Dad said with a smirk.

Mom looked upset and she just began crying and walked out of the room.

"Look what you did Dad. . .you made her" Niiro said a bunch of inappropriate words.

"Cry." he finished.I looked at them both, stunned. "There are two children present, Niiro. . .don't use that language in front of Goken."

Goken looked around innocently. . .he was watching cartoons on the T.V. that was turned down, the whole time. Aw. . .

"Why not? I bet you've lost your temper once or twice." Miku said."I don't care. . .I don't want it used. . .anyway. . .this isn't the time to be arguing. . .Dad go apologize to her. It's Deidara's baby and you shouldn't have even said anything that would have started a fight. . ." I said softly with a sigh.

Dad just left the room looking angry. Miku and Niiro left shortly after that. Sapphie came back in the room. I smiled at her.

"How are your twins?" I asked."They're healthy and their fine." she said.

"Good. . .they'll be here before you know it." I said.

She chuckled softly. "Yeah."

Sapphie and I talked for a little bit while the baby slept. I talked to Goken a little bit then Sapphie finally said she had to be heading home. Goken came up to my bedside."Mommy. . .when are you comin' home?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"I'll be home in a couple of days, honey. Okay?" I said."Otay. . ." he said. I leaned over halfway, being careful with the baby and hugged him. He and Sapphie left. Goku stayed asleep the whole time. Before I knew it, I had more visitors. Emiko, Yuri, Reiko and Aiko. Yuri had his arm around Emiko. Emiko's belly was bulging out more. She had recently gotten knocked up again. This time by Yuri but they didn't get married. . .she was almost as far along as Sapphie.

"Hi Alice." she said while smiling. Yuri stayed a bit silent as well as Aiko. Reiko was texting. I laid back and closed my eyes a bit. Ami slept silently in my arms. I felt weak.

"Hi. . ." I said with my eyes closed.

It was silent for a few moments. "How are you feeling?" I was asked by Aiko.

"Rough. . .very rough. I had her naturally. . .it hurts." I said with a soft chuckle.

We talked for awhile. . .I let them all hold Ami. . .she remained calm with them. Then they left after a little bit just as visiting hours ended.

I laid the baby in her crib. . .thing. . .

In all the years I was a doctor I never knew what that thing was called. I covered her up as she slept and just slowly fell asleep myself.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The School Issue.**

**A couple of months passed and things remained okay. Ami was a huge handful. She was so tiny yet you could hear her crying throughout the whole house. She woke up every single night and by the fifth night, I was used to getting up and going to get her. Goku on the other hand, wasn't. He and Goken trained nearly every day and I'd just stay behind. They'd leave straight after breakfast, coming home either to fix up a bruise or just to eat lunch. . .if they made a mess (especially Goku) I threw a bit of a fit. I accepted the fact I was now a housewife. I didn't work. I cooked, cleaned and took care of the baby. Occasionally I fought demons when I had to. Also, I went and visited Sapphie or Emiko from time to time and they'd come visit me. She came over one day and went into labor. I rushed her to the hospital and delivered two healthy babies. One was a boy with dog ears and hair like Miku, and the other was a girl, with dragon horns. They were both darling, precious little babies. Miku didn't get there until they were already born. They were born when Ami was about a month old. They named the boy Shiiro and the girl Yuri. So nothing changed much. . .we just got additions to the family. Goku and I barely had any arguments. We would argue over Goken's education but other than that we didn't fight. **

**Fall was approaching and I wanted to enroll Goken into kindergarten. He was four years old now and I had taught him to write the alphabet. I also taught him how to write his name. He didn't necessarily have good handwriting but he would write. I was impressed and I thought he was far more ready than I thought he was. But Goku. . .wanted to hold him back for a year until he was five. **

"**Goku he's ready! He's far more than ready! I think he's ready to go to first GRADE!" I yelled at Goku. We were in the worst argument we've ever had. **

"**Alice you're the one who said we should let him have a childhood!" Goku exclaimed. He hadn't raised his voice as much as I had. **

"**He wants to go to school! And its not like Training is giving him much of a childhood either!" I yelled again.**

**Ami started crying from upstairs. I growled a little in frustration and went upstairs. I took her out of her crib and calmed her down. She finally settled down and I began heading back downstairs. Goku was coming up to Goken with a towel, chuckling. Goken was covered in mud holding a frog.**

"**Daddy! Fogs awe so cool!!!" Goken exclaimed. **

**Goku chuckled again and picked Goken up. "Well let's get you cleaned up. . .then we'll go fishing, how does that sound?" Goku asked, smiling. **

"**Yay! Fishies!" he shouted. **

**Goku took him in the bathroom. I went downstairs and changed Ami's diaper then sat on the couch and played with her. She was such a pretty baby. She had my gold eyes, and Goku's smile. She'd coo and smile a lot but she especially loved it when Goku played peek-a-boo with her. She was a little daddy's girl, just like Goken was a bit of a mama's boy. Goken was a little jealous of Ami but he wasn't as bad as most kids I've seen. He was a great big brother to her though. He liked to help feed her a bottle. I was glad about that. He also liked to help me around the house sometimes. He was such a sweet little boy, just like his Daddy. I was extremely happy with my little baby in our little house. Goten would come over too. He didn't play with Goken as much as he used to. He was a young man now. I heard that he had a girlfriend. Goken would get all stirred up when Goten or Emiko came over. He was always messing with animals like the "Crocodile Hunter", Steve Irwin used to. I was always worried that he was going to get hurt. . .but he managed. I guess it was the way he hunted. But nevertheless. . .I wasn't gonna let him die on me. **

**So I sat there on the couch playing with Ami. . .thinking of a way to convince Goku to let me enroll Goken in school. **



**The next day, I decided to go against Goku's decision and just tell Goken he's going to school. Besides, I knew why he wanted to continue training him. He was afraid. So there we were, sitting at the table. Goku and Goken ate like wild animals. I held Ami in my arms, feeding her a bottle.**

"**Hey Goken, Guess what?" I said with a big smile. He was going to be so excited. **

**Goken looked up at me with milk and crumbs all over his mouth. "What?" He asked cheerily with his mouth full. **

**I smiled. "Hon' don't talk with your mouth full. . ." I said.**

**He swallowed his food.**

"**What is it den?" He asked again.**

**I kept smiling. "Your beginning school next month!" **

"**YAY! I can't wait!" He exclaimed.**

**Goku just looked at me a little weird. I smield setting the bottle Ami had finished down on the table and burped her. She cooed and smiled at me with her stomach being full. **

**Goken stood up and went to the bathroom. I smiled at Goku. **

"**You aren't mad at me are you?" I inquired.**

"**No I would I be? I understand. . .I just wanted to wait another year. . .just to be safe." Goku replied with a soft sigh.**

"**I know your worried Goku. . .Deep down we all are but you've trained him for two years, Hon'. I think if Sage came or Irashu or anyone showed up. Yeah he's ready. But he's still a baby. . .he don't get much time to play because you train him. You can't work him like you have been, even if he does like it. Have fun with him for a change, play catch or tag or something. Take a break from training for awhile I miss you guys. The only time we get together as a family is breakfast and dinner. Both of you are so exhausted that you nearly fall face down in your food asleep. So please, just take a break from it for awhile. After all. . .he's half vampire. Vampire's can barely get hurt and they can be really strong. . ." I spoke softly. **

**Goku sat there thinking. I sighed waiting for him to say something. . .anything. Finally he looked up at me.**

"**Can I become a vampire?" He asked.**

**My eyes widened. I know how bad it hurts someone to be transformed. Vampire venom burns like fire. **

"**Goku. . .no. . ." I replied.**

"**Why not? It would make me stronger! And then I wouldn't have to train as much." He exclaimed. **

"**Goku! You don't know how badly it hurt to be changed. . .it burns like wild fire, spreading throughout your whole body slowly for three days. . .I don't wanna see you in that much pain. . ." I explained, sighing. I went over to Ami's baby swing and laid her in it and started it up to let her swing. **

**I turned to walk up to Goku and I hugged his waist. He put his hand on my head.**

"**I don't want to see you go through a hell of pain. . ." I said. **

"**I never wanted to see you go through the pain you were in while having the kids and after you got raped. . .but I did and you made it through it. I can make it through this." He whispered. **

"**The pain of those things COULDN'T be avoided. . ." I said.**

"**You said we should spend more time as a family. . .we could go hunting together!" "Goku. . .hunting isn't a family activity. . .it's to satisfy a thirst for blood so that we don't attack you when we're thirsty." I explained.**

**He frowned. "Ami doesn't have venom does she?" **

"**She will. . .Why?" I asked. **

"**Well. . .she tried to bite me the other d-" Goku stopped, looking over my shoulder and his eyes were wide.**

"**What is it Goku?!" I asked frantically. **

"**Ami!" He exclaimed. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Witch - ling.**

**I turned around to see my three month old daughter floating in mid-air, giggling as five strawberries danced in front of her. Literally they were dancing.**

**The strawberries had arms and legs and they were all waltzing in a circle except for one which was doing ballet in the middle of the circle. Goku plucked her down out of the air and the strawberries fell to the floor shortly after that. Ami looked down at them and her lower lip quivered. Uh-oh. . .**

**Ami began crying loudly and the house shook terribly. We all screamed a bit and fell over as the house shook. Nothing broke or anything though. . .it was odd. The house stopped shaking after a little bit as I made the strawberries dance with my powers. She cooed and watched them dance again happily.**

"**Goku. . .she has her powers now." I said.**

"**Your magic powers?" He questioned. **

"**Yes. . .And it might get dangerous. After all, babies see a lot of colors. . .and anything she sees, she could imitate very easily. So just be careful. She don't know no better." I said.**

"**Why didn't Goken do this when he was a baby?" Goku asked."Do what, Daddy?" Goken said, walking into the room.**

"**He didn't get his powers yet. . .it's more common in women. After all. . .Female Witches are the only ones able to pass the magic gene." I explained. **

"**Oh. . ." Goku said."What you talking about Mommy?" Goken asked."Oh nothing. . .C'mon we need to go get your supplies." I said with a smile. **

"**Yay!" He cried out.**

**He was extremely excited. He bolted upstairs with excitement, got ready and we left shortly after that.**



**A couple of weeks later it was the beginning of September, time to go back to school. I woke Goken up at seven in the morning. He was a bit grumpy but excited. Goku and I were going to go in for a little while since it was his first day. Plus I figured there would be some paperwork involved.**

"**Are we taking the ship or the nimbus?" Goku asked.**

"**Nimbus." I said, pulling a small knit cap over Ami's ears.**

"**Can we go now, Mommy?!" Goken asked.**

"**Yeah. . .let's go." I said. **

**We left shortly after that. We rode the nimbus to the nearest town to a small elementary school. Kids of all ages were going in there. Goku and I took Goken in the classroom he was supposed to be in. There was several small tables in the room with small chairs and a marker board. Kids were sitting at the tables with their backpacks, molding clay or finger painting. I smiled. They were all so cute. Goken looked around a bit nervous. There was also a whole table of adults filling out paperwork. . .I'd be sitting there in a few minutes. . .I knew that for sure.**

**A tall, young woman approached us. **

"**Hello, I'm Ms. Teagarden and what's your name?" She asked, kneeling down to look at Goken. Goken backed away a bit.**

**I kneeled down next to him. "Honey, it's okay, tell her your name okay?" I said to try and ease his anxiety. **

"**Otay. . .My name is Goken." he said timidly. **

"**Nice to meet you Goken." The teacher said with a bright smile. "Is this your family?" **

**Goken nodded. "Uh huh. . .This is My Daddy, my Mommy, and my baby sister. . Ami." He said, pointing to each of us. **

**She smiled and scribbled something on her clipboard. She looked up at me and Goku and shook our hands."Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Son. It's a pleasure to have your son in my class." she said. I smiled at her and Ami hid her face in my chest from her. I had a few shy children I guess. . .**

"**So Goken, why don't you go play with some play-doh for a little bit?" The teacher questioned, looking at Goken. **

"**Okay! Can I have the blue?" Goken asked her.**

**She laughed a little bit and handed him a container of blue play-doh.**

"**Go on and make something amazing." She said.**

**Goken went off to a table, dragging his book bag behind him. I nudged Goku.**

"**Go sit with him. . .I'll fill out the paper work." I said."Okay. . .but what if I break the itty-bitty chair?" Goku asked.**

"**You ain't gonna break the dang chair. . .look. . .there's people twice as big as you here sitting in those little chairs. So just go okay?" I said to him. **

**He nodded and went and sat in a little tiny chair next to Goken. **

**The teacher handed me some papers and I sat at a round table with many men and women sitting at it filling out papers. A lot of them were in business suits and they were going through the papers as fast as they could, while others sat and took their time. I sat the papers on the table and began filling them out.**

**Some of the adults were talking to each other. . .it seemed more like bragging though. **

"**Well my son told me he wanted to be a scientist and find the cure for cancer and he's only 5! He can also speak fluent Italian." One woman said in a snooty voice. **

"**Oh yeah, well my daughter knows all the presidents and major officials of the world as of right now." another one said in a snobby way. **

**I gritted my teeth. These people were making me angry. Oh my son wants to do this! My daughter wants to do that! Well you know what?! Their four and five years old and they only know most of this because you forced it on them! Their still partially developing a vocabulary! So shut your pie holes! **

**Good grief, even I didn't brag that much about Goken. Yeah, I'd brag on him about knowing the alphabet and how to write it and all that but sheesh. . .these women were just obsessed!**

**My little bubble was popped when I noticed that the teacher was looking at me weird and Ami was playing in my hair. I looked down and noticed I'd written something in big letters. **

**I wrote "Quit bragging about your damn kids." **

"**Mrs. Son. . .are you okay? Do you need to step out for a moment?" Ms. Teagarden asked me. **

**I began erasing the message, quickly and I nodded. "Nah. . .I'm fine."**

**I finished the paper work and I noticed Ami grunting like she wanted something. She was also holding her arms out.**

**I looked at her. "You want Daddy?" I asked. That was usually the case.**

**The next thing I saw was a little doll floating in mid air, moving towards Ami. She smiled as it came to her. Oh no! What if someone sees?**

**I made the doll freeze in mid air and go back and sit it where it was so Ami couldn't move it. She kept grunting, the cold air kept flowing, but my magic was stronger. I'd been doing it longer than her. **

**Her lower lip quivered as she realized she couldn't pick it up. Uh oh. . .**

**She let out a wail, crying and the whole school shook. Everyone in the classroom screamed. Little kids were crying and everything.**

"**EARTHQUAKE!!!" Some of the adults said.**

"**EVERYONE UNDER THE TABLES!!! GET UNDER SOMETHING STURDY!" The teacher shouted. I crawled under the tiny table, and calmed Ami down as quickly as I could. The quicker she calmed down the sooner the shaking would stop. I finally calmed her down by giving her a dolly that was hers. She looked at the doll and smiled and hugged it. The shaking stopped almost immediately. She hugged her doll and she was happy. Thank god. Everyone got up. No one was injured except one man's leg was asleep. I laughed anxiously with relief. Goku came up and looked at me and Ami. **

"**What happened?" Goku whispered.**

"**Ami. . .saw a doll. She tried to make it float into her arms and I made it stop and sit back down and she got upset." I whispered to Goku. **

"**Wow. . ." he said.**

**Ami continued to hug her doll and she stayed happy. Shortly after that they sent us all home fearing there would be an after shock. So we went home.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't gotten any chapters posted here lately, I've been so busy! I'm in high school now and I've been pretty busy but I promise all my readers, I'm not giving up on this story!**

Chapter 45: The Homeless Boys.

A couple of months later, It was drawing near the end of October. Emiko had her son a month earlier. He was born a super sayain! Who knew that Yuri was a sayain. . .he didn't smell like one after all. So, she named him Ifrit and I made a prediction that he would transform into a different age after a month but he didn't. . .yet.

Ami was still a bit reckless, I had to give her basically anything she wanted just so she'd calm down. Then I began to teach her to harness her powers a bit, which a few things got destroyed in the process but in the end, it was better.

Goken claimed he had a girlfriend after being moved to second grade. . .he brought a little girl home with him one day who had white hair and demon ears. It turned out she was an orphan so I let her stay with us. Her name was Keya and she was a very lovely little girl. Ami even liked her from the first time she played with her. Goku didn't seem to mind her staying with us, but then again he wasn't home much. So Keya stayed with us. It made me a bit upset and kind of angry on how she would clean when she didn't have to. I told her over and over she didn't have to. She'd cook and clean. . .at the age of four! Then it turns out Goken and Keya lied to me. She was a princess and she had a huge palace. But it all turned out okay. She came and stayed with us sometimes. It seemed Goken was already a teenager. Emiko would talk with him all the time and as time went by he became more mature. . .at least he acted like a teenage boy. . .I was worried, no doubt about that. I talked to him about growing up too fast and everything. . .and he seemed ready to be older but it can't be possible. He was four. . .going on five. Goku and I discussed it then finally concluded it was probably just a phase.

So we went on.

One morning, I was in the kitchen making breakfast. Goken was sitting at the table eating his cereal and Goku was playing with Ami. I took the eggs off the stove cap and went and answered the door and it was the police holding someone. . .guess who? EMIKO.

"Excuse me miss," the officer said in a Texan accent, "Does this little lady belong to you?"

Emiko smiled nervously. "Heh. . .heh. . .Hi Aunt Alice. . ."

I grumbled a bit. "Yes. . ."

They handed Emiko over to me, told her to stay out of trouble and wished me a good day, after telling me what she had done. I growled leading Emiko to the couch.

"Vandalism?! Again?! AGAIN EMIKO!? What kind of example are you setting for your kids?! Painting the mayors house again but this time you made it worse and used insect attractant!" I yelled at her.

"I wasn't the only one who did it. My buds were in on it with me!" She argued with me.

"Who are these friends of yours?" I asked.

"Nick and Dugan. . ." Emiko replied."Take me to these friends of yours. And you'll be working on this for the next two days." I said, frowning.

She groaned took hold of my arm and teleported us both to a small little city in an alley and there they were. Two boys. One with fiery red hair and the other with short black hair. They both looked to be teenagers. Their clothes we're worn and ripped and they both looked to be a bit dirty. I immediately felt empathy as a flashback resumed into my head.

Miku and I, young and exhausted, roaming the forests looking to find a way to bring our parents back. Yes. . .the first time Sage had gone berserk and Miku's true father was there. . .fighting with us all, trying to kill us and trying to get Miku to join him. After we brought Sasuke and Hinata back, they fought like a cat and a dog. . .

I kneeled down and helped the two boys up. They both looked at me a bit frightened.

"Oh Emiko it's you. . .who's your friend?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"This is my Aunt, Alice. . .prepare to be yelled at." She said.

"I know what Emiko and you boys did to the mayors house and it isn't right. . .but never the less. . .it can be taken care of tomorrow." I said.

"What?! Tomorrow?!" Emiko complained.

"Yes tomorrow. I plan to get these boys clothed, fed and bathed. What are your names?" I inquired them.

"Well I'm Dugan, and this is my baby brother Nicky." The dark-haired boy explained, teasing his brother.

"It's Nick and I'm only a year younger than you, you butt hole." The boy with red hair protested.

I just then recalled on a funny story Goku had told me several years ago about an eating contest between him and a boy named Nick.

"Nick? The boy that my husband got in a crazy eating contest with?" I asked.

"Depends. . .who's your husband?" Nick questioned.

I began describing Goku's shape and hair. As soon as I brought up the hair, Nick remembered.

"Oh! That Guy! Yeah he beat me by just a little bit! Your Alice? The lady who was in the hospital?" He asked me."Yeah. . .That's me. I was in the hospital for about a month." I replied.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Well. . .let's just say. . .I was injured pretty badly. I don't really wish to talk about it so come on, we're going to my home." I said, taking hold to their arms.

I teleported us at home in the living room. Goku was sitting on the couch playing with Ami as Goken was sipping a juice box, watching cartoons.

Nick looked at Goku and smiled.

"Hey! Remember me?!" He asked, looked up as Ami hugged him and smiled.

"Yeah I remember you! What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Goku. . .I wanted to let these boys stay with us awhile. They're both homeless." I explained.

"Huh? Their homeless?" Goku asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, so can they stay in the spare room upstairs? I can get a bunk bed in there." I offered.

He smiled. "Sure they can."

I smiled and hugged him then went upstairs and measured the room then zapped a bunk bed in there. I spent the rest of the day taking the two boys shopping for clothes.

A week later it was my sixty-third birthday. Of course I didn't age though. I awoke to Ami poking my cheek, giggling. I chuckled and plucked her up in my arms, getting up out of bed. I went downstairs and Emiko, Yuri, Reiko, Aiko and Ifrit were all in the living room. Then it all happened so fast. Nick and Dugan had been standing there tossing a toy bear back and forth playing monkey in the middle with Goken. I saw Ifrit go flying and hit Nick in the chest head first with a very loud thump and a crack. Nick fell over on the ground, coughing up blood. Ifrit fell to the ground, laughing. . .it hadn't hurt him one bit.

"NICK!" Emiko, Goken and Dugan cried out simultaneously.

Nick lie there on the ground, shaking and spitting up blood. I sat Ami on the ground and rushed over to him, feeling his pulse and checking his breathing rate. His sternum had been busted, it was apparent. I lifted him up and began heading for the door although I was still in my pajamas.

"Alice! Where are you going?! What's wrong with Nick?!" I heard Goku ask, worried.

"His sternum, its split. I have to get him to surgery at once!" I said, rushing out the door, getting to the hospital.

I got him to the hospital and they took him back. I showed them my medical license and rushed back with him. They let me examine him and I got ready to take him to surgery. He was still partially conscious.

"A. . .Ali. . .Alice?" He forced out, barely breathing.

"Shh. . .Nick. . .rest. Your going to be just fine I assure you." I said with my voice being shaky.

"W-Wha. . .What's wrong with me?" He asked, weakly.

"If I told you, you would be panicking and we don't need that but I need you to hang in there." I encouraged his consciousness for a few more moments then gave him anesthesia.

"Count back from 100, Nick." I whispered.

"99. . .42. . .37. . ." Nick began then went out like a light.

I began the surgery that not many doctors here did because of it's risks, but then again not very many people come in with a broken sternum. The Sternum was a long flat bone in between your rib cage and if you break it in half, you can die pretty quickly, depending on how bad you've gotten torn up, because your heart may as well be right behind it. I quickly got to my work. Before I had gone in there the other doctors told me it was almost nearly impossible to do the surgery I was about to do, but I assured them I could do it. He had his ribs broken along with the sternum. I arranged everything to heal and used magic energy to heal any damage done to his heart.

The surgery was a success, but Nick had to be in a wing that's basically almost the same as ICU, only the visitors are allowed a longer stay. We took him to that wing and I gave him some pain killers. One of the head doctors took me by the arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" The man asked.

"Alice Marie Son, at your service." I said with a smile.

"Mrs. Son, We want you to be a doctor here." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh. . .well. . .okay I guess. . .what hours are you putting me up for?" I asked.

"Monday through Friday, Ten AM to Five PM, What degrees do you have?" He asked me.

I named off all the degrees I had. I had gone to school for very many years and I had more medical degrees than anything and I had a teaching degree. "Can I have a job as a pediatrician?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. We need whoever we can get. Bring me your degrees tomorrow and I'll make it official." He said.

"Alright." I said.

He walked down the hall and I went in Nick's room and waited on him to wake up. He slept for a few hours then woke up while I sat there and knitted.

"Hey Nick." I whispered with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain." He said, wincing.

"Well. . .I would say. . .Ifrit broke your chest plate in half." I said.

Nick's eyes widened as he laid there. Just then I remembered the little study session he and Dugan had a week before. Nick wasn't too smart from what I saw. I stood and put in a Schoolhouse rock video.

"3. . .it's the magic number! Oh 3! It's the magic number!" The T.V. began.

Nick looked at me like I lost my head and I just smiled.

"What is this junk?" He asked.

My smile melted into a small frown. "It's not junk! It's education! You need it because you don't know your multiplication tables or proper English functions." I explained.

"So?! Does it really matter?! I know how to fight! If I ever get into trouble I'm not going to use math!" He complained. I growled. He sounded like Goku.

"I don't care, you need the education." I argued.

"Fine. . ." He said, watching the T.V.

Later on a nurse came in to check up on Nick. I had my back turned but I could see him through a mirror. He threw his red hat he had with him on the ground.

"Miss?" He said to the blonde nurse.

"Yes young man?" she replied, not turning to face him, still writing on a clipboard.

"You see the hat in front of you on the floor? I dropped it. Can you pick it up for me?" He asked.

I rushed over and picked the hat up, giving it to Nick, then took the clipboard from the nurse and smiled. I knew the trick he was trying to pull.

"I can take it from here, miss." I said.

She smiled gratefully, saying "Thanks so much! This means I can go home!"

She left the room and left down the hall. I sighed and sat down.

"Nick, behave." I said quietly.

Emiko, Goken, Dugan, Reiko and Aiko all came in the room a few minutes later. I frowned wondering where Goku was.

"Emiko where is Goku at?" I asked.

"He's still at home, he said he'd be here in a little while, he's watching Ami." Emiko replied."Alright, well I need to go to the front desk for a little bit. Don't let Goken get into any trouble." I said, leaving the room. I left out the room going down to the front desk and gave them the papers the nurse had, that I finished filling out.

I was handed another batch of papers.

"Doctor Lloyd wanted you to fill these out." The woman said.

I gritted my teeth a bit. The last time I was a doctor, I never had that much paperwork thrown at me.

I went and leaned against a wall and began filling out the extra paperwork I had been given. I heard many people walking around the hospital then I heard a familiar sound. Ami's whining. I looked up from my paperwork to see Goku and Ami at the end of the hall, Ami was whining, holding her arms out towards me. Goku came walking towards me and I went up and took Ami from him, kissing her forehead as I did.

"Hi Ami! How's my big girl?" I said, cheerfully to Ami. She cooed happily.

"So, How's Nick?" Goku asked.

"He's actually doing pretty well, he wasn't knocked out for too long and he didn't go into shock so he's actually responding to the surgery quite nicely." I said.

All of the sudden, I heard a bunch of ruckus from the other hall. I heard shouts of "Hey stop that kid!"

"WOOO HOO!!!!!!" I heard someone shout.

Then I saw Goken speeding through the hallway in a wheelchair going unbelievably fast.

"Goken!" I yelled.

"That was Goken?!" Goku asked, eyes wide.

"Yes!!!" I yelled.

Goku went running after him and I ran at both of them. Then I heard a loud crash. The stairs! Goken!

I ran to the stairs and gave Ami to Goku. I rushed down the 5 flights of stairs and found Goken at the very bottom laying on his back Bones were sticking out his right arm and both legs and he was all bruised up with a black eye.

"Ahh. . .crap! Not my best run. . ." He muttered.

"Goken what the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled at him.

"I just wanted to be extreme for once and quit being a mama's boy. . ." He said."What?! Who told you that you were a mama's boy?" I asked him.

"Chii did, She's the one who introduced me to Keya in the first place and she told me I needed to quit being a mama's boy." He explained.

I frowned, picking him up carefully and took him up the stairs. Goku looked at me then at Goken."Goken are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. . .I'm no longer a Mama's boy." He claimed.

And that's the day Goken changed forever. He was no longer my innocent little baby boy he had always been up until now.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Vampire Arguments.

Five months passed and things had been peaceful throughout the whole family except Goken caused a whole lot of trouble. After he healed up, they had pet day at his school and he took in a baby alligator that he had hidden under his bed for a whole month. I never knew about it until now. I was mad as fire. I already had enough trouble cleaning, cooking and taking care of Ami, and Goken getting into trouble added to my stress. It seemed he got worse by the week. He was punished with spanking and got grounded frequently. Goku wanted him to come train with him but I refused.

"Until his behavior straightens up he's not going anywhere, Goku. Anywhere." I lectured.

"But-" Goku argued.

I interrupted him. "But nothing! His behavior has been terrible here lately and I don't know if it's because of Emiko and I don't know if it's because of the kids at school but it's inexcusable! I'm sick of it!" I shouted.

So for the whole month that Goken had been grounded, Goku didn't train as much. He helped me around the house and played with Ami a lot.

One morning, Goku actually decided to go out and train. I had to head into work and I had no one to watch Ami. I called my Mom, Sapphie, Miku, Niiro, Kire, everybody! Finally I saw Emiko land outside my house and come in.

"Hey Alice what's happening?" She greeted.

I rushed up to her as Ami sat in her high chair, playing with the built in toys on it.

"Boo!" Ami yelled out as she saw Emiko.

"Emiko, I have to run into work, can you watch Ami? Goku's out training and no one else is available so could you please baby sit for me?" I begged.

Emiko glanced over at Ami then looked at me.

"Sure Alice, no problem." She replied.

I hugged Emiko tightly, said goodbye then left.

I got back from work around five that evening. On the way home I had noticed several missed calls on my cell phone that worried me severely. I wasn't allowed to have my cell phone on in the hospital. It scrambled some of the machines and caused them not to work right sometimes.

I got home, walked through the door, and there was Emiko, as pale as I was. A vampire. She dived at me, trying to sink her teeth into my skin and I made a deer appear for her to drink it's blood. She drank the deer's blood then finally looked up at me, sane now that her thirst was satisfied.

"A-Alice . . . I'm sorry. I was babysitting Ami and she bit me on my head. I felt her drain some of my blood and then I felt a really painful burning course through my veins . . . then finally . . . not too long ago, it stopped burning." Emiko explained.

I had a miniature panic attack. My little girl turned my niece into a vampire. I ran inside, picked Ami up off the floor and went back outside.

"We're going hunting." I stated.

I took Emiko and Ami hunting in the woods and drank the blood out of mostly deer. I took Emiko back to her house after we finished hunting.

"Emiko, if you get an urge for blood, call me, I'm not letting you hunt by yourself just yet." I said.

"Alright I will. But why not?" She interrogated, still a bit dazed.

I hesitated and sighed then began with an explanation.

"Emiko you can't go hunting by yourself because you might attack a passing hunter or fisherman or anything like that. It looks suspicious to police and it causes an addiction to form so I won't allow it. Now come on, let's go home."

"Fine." she said.

Later on that evening, I put Ami to bed, tucked Goken in and lay in bed to read an old romance novel I hadn't touched in quite awhile. Goku was in the shower and everything was cleaned up. I had time to catch up on some reading. Well . . . That's a lie. Mine and Goku's bedroom was marauded with clothing everywhere. Dirty clothing. I had blood stained clothes from going hunting and he had sweat stained clothes from training and well . . . other activities. Instead of reading I should probably get off of my lazy ass and get some cleaning done but no instead I'm going to sit here and read my romance novel. I needed to relax anyway considering Goku would not quit asking me if he could become a vampire. The answer I always gave him was no.

Thinking of the devil (ha instead of Speak of the devil, it's think) I saw Goku's shadow in the hall going into Goken and Ami's room like he did every night and tucking them into bed and kissing them goodnight. I smiled to myself as I watched his shadow. He was a good father.

He finally trudged in the room, slipped his robe off and he was only in his boxers. He lay down next to me and turned off the light then began cuddling me close to him, kissing me all over. I giggled softly and began to kiss back but then I suspected something to be suspicious. I pulled away from him and frowned, marking the place in my book and putting it back in the drawer in my nightstand. He whimpered.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

I crossed my arms, "Since when are you Casablanca?"

He laughed and put an arm around me, "Well . . . I'm not as tired as I usually am from training because I've cut back on it so I have a little more energy and I figured we could party."

"It's still suspicious. You want something . . . don't you?" I asked

He finally came clean. "Yeah . . . I want something. I want to be a vampire."

I rolled over on my side, with my back facing him. He put his arm around me and

I pushed it off of me.

"Alice . . . honey-"

I cut him off. "Don't 'honey' me, Goku. We've had this discussion over and over and over! Do you not get the message? I'm not changing you into a vampire and neither is Goken! Your fine just the way you are and the sooner you realize that the better off we'll all be."

"I just want to be stronger and live with you, Goken and Ami forever alright? It's not fair that you and the kids can live forever but I can't." He complained.

"Your strong enough don't you think? You can defeat a vampire. I don't think you need to become one. Vampires can still be killed. We're a lot tougher but we can still be killed. Another thing is that you can be killed in the process of becoming a vampire and I'm not taking that risk. Give it up Goku, your not being changed." I lectured.

He sighed then hugged me. "I'm sorry honey."

Then we both lay down and go to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Gone . . .

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I rolled over on my side to see if Goku was laying there and he wasn't. I shrugged my shoulders. I guess he just got an early start to training. I sniffed the blankets enjoying Goku's ever incredible scent, eagerly waiting for his return. I felt bad for the night before. I had been so mad at him I didn't even give him a kiss goodnight. Instead I rolled over and went to sleep.

I smiled to myself thinking of a way to make it up to him. I would make him a marvelous dinner, put the kids to bed then while he showered I would slip upstairs and slide into some sexy lingerie then we could do what he wanted to do the night before.

I giggled softly with excitement and rolled out of bed, leaving the room to go prepare breakfast. I went into Ami's room waiting for her to nearly tackle me to the ground . . . but nothing happened. I looked around her small nursery noticing Ami was no where to be found. I frowned to myself then began looking around the house worried and I couldn't find her. I went back upstairs into Goken's room to find he wasn't in there either but that wasn't as unusual as Ami missing. That's when I knew something was up. Or Goku took them fishing without telling me again.

Either way, I got dressed and ran outside looking for Goku. I walked through the forest, flew over the mountains, flew over people's houses sensing other people's energies but not Goku's, Goken's, or Ami's. After a while it began to storm heavily. I went home and went upstairs to look through my bedroom to check and see if Goku had left a note. It was eight o'clock and he still wasn't home. There had to be an explanation. I don't think Goku would take our two and a half year old daughter and our six year old son out past seven o'clock without telling me anything about it.

I began searching the room for a note, then the house, but . . .

Again, I found nothing. I sighed to myself and went downstairs. I calmly sat on the couch and waited. I stared at the door waiting for him and the kids to come through it. But sooner or later the clock struck twelve o'clock and I realized they weren't going to walk through the door because Goku left, took the kids with him, and took them somewhere I cannot find.

I broke down into tears in a wave of heartbreak and depression.

The next morning, I awoke to my MP3 player playing "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Tears quickly ran to my eyes from the wound in my heart and the cuts on my arms stung like a million bees on each cut. Goku left. He took the kids and left. He went and took them into space and I couldn't find them. This crippled my heart.

I reached behind my head as I lay in the coat closet on a pile of coats and glass bottles from all that I drank from the night before, and grabbed a piece of glass, adding another cut on my arm. Then I grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed all my cuts, clenching my teeth as it stung.

All of the sudden, the closet door opened and all of the vodka, wine, and rum bottles I had, came pouring out. It was Emiko.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong with you?" She asked, helping me up.

I fell against her and sobbed, hoarsely. Emiko hugged me tightly.

"Where are Goku, Goken and Ami?"

"T-They left!" I said, breaking into a new wave of sobs.

"What? Alice. . . Goku would never leave you!" She said to me.

"Well I guess he proved you wrong huh?" I yelled.

"Did you go look for him? Maybe he just took Goken and Ami fishing or something." She suggested.

I winced hard as my head was pounding from all the alcohol I drank the night before. I nodded slowly, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I looked everywhere for them and couldn't find them anywhere on the Earth."

She hugged me then dried my tears. "Alice, Go get cleaned up and relax so you can feel better and get rid of the booze." She demanded.

I nodded and she left. After she left I slowly emerged back in the closet. I downed a bottle of rum. Shortly afterwards I fell back upon the busted bottles, busting more with my fall and I passed out face first.

I woke up to what I later found out was a week later, with my body aching all over and Emiko standing over me trying to wake me up.

"Alice wake up . . . please wake up. Oh! You're finally awake! Thank god . . ." She sighed with relief.

I sat up with my body aching. "Emiko . . . Did you find them?" I asked, full of hope.

She sighed and looked at me with great sympathy. "No . . . I'm sorry Alice. I couldn't find them anywhere even with the greatest technology science has to offer."

I felt the tears stream down my face and I clenched my teeth to hold in the long exasperated cry that would have come out if I didn't hold it. I let the tears roll, holding in my cries and screams and waded through the bottles into the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of rum that I had zapped into my hand. I popped the top off then began to place it to my lips but before it touched my lips the bottle was slapped out of my hands.

"Alice . . . you have got to stop drinking. It only brings back the pain. Sure it makes it go away for awhile but when it wears off the pain comes back full force. Please just stop drinking . . . look at the house; it's a complete wreck in here. There are bottles of booze everywhere all over the house. Please . . . I know it's really tough on you but everything's going to be okay." Emiko pleaded.

I sighed as tears rolled down my cheeks realizing she was right and wiped my tears. She hugged me.

"Now, go upstairs and I'll tidy the house up for you. Go take yourself a nice warm bath. You'll feel a lot better." She said with a smile.

I got up from the chair and dragged myself up the stairs as I heard Emiko beginning to pick up the glass bottles. I'm surprised she had controlled herself enough to be able to resist from drinking my blood considering I had open wounds upon my wrist.

I got in the shower and silently bathed, not singing like I usually did. I began to remember all the memories I had with Goku. The first time we met, our first date, our first kiss, first cuddle, first make out session, losing my virginity to him, getting pregnant, getting married, having Goken and Ami, having him save my life, seeing Goten grow up some, seeing Gohan get married and have his first child, Pan(a little after Goken was born I might add). Just everything we had been through together.

I started crying and pressing the deep incisions on my arms that were now swollen. Some of the pain in my heart spilled out through my blood.

Shortly after that I ceased crying then got out of the shower feeling numb. I slipped into some clean pajama pants and a black hoodie then walked downstairs to find that half of the booze bottles had been cleaned up. I sat on the couch and curled up in a ball, putting my head to my knees.

Emiko stopped picking up bottles for a moment. "Alice . . ." she began.

"I-I'm fine Emiko, really . . . I'm just cold . . . and tired." I said blank and quietly.

I closed my eyes as the warmth of the hoodie warmed my face. I figured I could try and sleep off the pain. I heard Emiko starting to pick up more bottles again, and then someone came through the front door. By his doglike scent I could tell it was Miku. I heard him laugh as he approached me.

"Aww what's the matter batty? Too tired to come out of your cave?" Miku chortled.

Emiko punched him in the arm. "Leave Alice alone, Miku" She growled.

"Why should I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emiko sighed then whispered, "Goku left about a week ago and took the kids with him."

Miku growled a loud low growl. "I knew he was no good the first minute I laid eyes on him. I'm going to kick his ass, where is he right now?"

"That's the problem, we don't know where he is or the kids are. Not even the top science equipment can find him or the kids. But I swear, if I ever find him or if he comes back I'm going to kick his ass." Emiko growled.

And that's when I fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Reunited and it feels so good!

The next day, I woke up in my bed with Goku's scent still in the pillows, sheets and blankets. For five seconds I thought he was really there. Emiko came upstairs holding breakfast food on a tray with Yuri, Nick, and Dugan following her. It was nice to see Nick and Dugan; I hadn't seen them since February because they decided they wanted to stay at Emiko's house with her for awhile so I allowed it. They both smiled at me and Emiko laid the tray of breakfast in my lap. I didn't really feel in the mood for eating anything, even if it was my favorite food but I started picking at the food she had placed in front of me, nibbling at it a little bit.

Afterwards, I rolled up out of bed and noticed my arms were bandaged. Emiko, Nick and Dugan all came up and hugged me.

"You know we love you, right Alice?" Nick said.

"Why? Why do you love me? I'm not a good person. That's obvious enough." I said, my voice wavering up and down with pain.

"You took us in, bought us clothes, and gave us beds to sleep in. For that we owe you anything and everything." Dugan said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged all three of them tightly. "I love you boys and you too Emiko. You guys mean a lot to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys too."

I lay back down in bed and rested, talking to Emiko, Nick and Dugan a bit. A few minutes later they walked downstairs so I could get dressed.

After they left I got up out of bed and began to rummage through the clothes on the floor and the dresser, knocking stuff in every direction. I picked up Goku's dirty gi top and sniffed it. Tears came to my eyes as they nearly did when I had woken up to find he wasn't laying there.

I went and sat in the closet and began to cry. I cried hard, hugging his gi. I heard someone walk into the room but paid them no attention. I few minutes later the closet door opened and Yuri was standing there holding a piece of paper.

"Alice! You're going to want to see this . . ." He said. I looked at the sheet of paper and noticed it had Goku's messy handwriting on it.

A few minutes later I was flying into the mountains the deep mountains. Goku hadn't left me. He was going to take me and the kids \camping for a few days in order for him, so in order for him to become a vampire he had left early so Ami would become thirsty and bite him, turning him into a vampire. \

Finally I found their campsite deep in the mountains and approached as Goku and Goken were training. Ami lay in a bassinet asleep as I landed they both ceased to train and looked at me.

"It's Mom!" Goken exclaimed.

Goku's eyes widened and he smiled just as much as Goken had. They both ran up to me and hugged me. Both of their grips put together hurt really badly. I looked up at Goku, crying tears of joy, happy to see him and Goken. His skin was now as pale as mine. His big black eyes looked like mystic marbles as they owned a gash of red through the center.

His gi was drenched in deer's blood from hunting I supposed. I was shocked that he was able to control himself when it came to blood. Newborn vampires that have just been changed usually cannot control themselves at all. Emiko couldn't but Goku . . . his scent reveals that he's only been a newborn vampire for a little over a week and he's fine. I buried my face in his chest, hugging him about as tightly as he was hugging me.

"Goku, I missed you so much. I couldn't find you anywhere on the planet and I don't know why. I thought you left me and went into outer space or something. I also thought you took the kids with you." I said through my tears.

"What? You thought I left? I thought you left!" He exclaimed.

I felt puzzled. "What do you mean? The note you left me, that I just found about an hour ago, said that you were taking me and the kids camping . . . which was just a scheme to be changed into a vampire. But why did you think I left? I mean I at least have a logical explanation"

"Well . . . The day after I became a vampire, I wondered why you hadn't come yet. So I took the kids back to the house and no one was home. There was nothing but liquor bottles, many that were busted I might add. I couldn't sense your energy level anywhere. I sensed a power that had been there recently and it felt like Sage, so I feared you were killed. Since I couldn't sense Sage's energy, I took the kids back to camp and trained with them." Goku explained.

"I was in the house, in the coat closet. Extremely hurt at heart. I felt like I didn't want to live after I thought I'd never see you or the kids again. . .cause well, we've been through a lot together in the past . . ." I said while unraveling the bloody bandages around my severely wounded arms.

His eyes widened, seeing the blood stricken cuts. He bit his lip and stepped back, resisting the urge to drink my blood. I wrapped the bandages back up and pulled my sleeve down to cover the strong scent. He then relaxed as his urge ceased. Then he hugged me close again.

"I'm sorry for scaring and hurting you like that. It was extremely unintentional. Sorry I went behind your back to get changed. I didn't think it would lead to all of this. You know I Love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you this much, right?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled, looking up at him then he kissed me deeply.

After we kissed, I looked over to look for Goken and saw him sitting next to the large bonfire. He was holding a large chunk of the fish that had been cooking over the fire.

Goku chuckled. "Hey! Don't eat the whole fish! I want some too!"

I laughed at the sight of Goken as he took a large bite out of his chunk of fish. Goku put an arm around me and walked over to the fire. We sat down and Goku got him a chunk of fish and began to eat it like Goken had. No utensils, just bare hands. I watched as they both mauled their lunch. It was shocking as to how Goku still had a taste for food. It at least takes a few months for a vampire to get used to the taste of things other than blood again.

The next thing I knew, something flew at me from behind and knocked me over on my face.

"MAMA!" Ami squealed as she tackled me, squeezing me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hi Ami!"

I kissed her cheeks then sat her in my lap. I zapped my hair brush into my hand and started brushing Ami's beautiful black locks gently. Unlike most children, Ami loved to have her hair brushed, at least most of the time. There were times she would get fussy. This time she cooperated. She giggled and cooed as I brushed her hair and squealed at birds she watched. I felt happy again to have Goku, Goken and Ami back. I love them very much.

Goku smiled as he watched us. Goken was too consumed in eating fish that he paid us no mind.

A few minutes later something landed off in the distance. It was Emiko. She walked up to us and glared at Goku, looking at him like she was ready to kill him.

Goku grinned and waved at Emiko. "Hey Emiko!" he said cheerily.

Emiko started to growl. "After I get done with you, you're going to wish you were never born!"

Goku merely blinked. "Why? What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me but what you did to Alice deserves 1,000 beatings!" She said, drawing her leg back to kick Goku in the face.

I sat Ami aside and tackled Emiko to the ground. "It's okay. It's all a misunderstanding." I proclaimed as I pulled Goku's note out of my pocket and gave it to her.

She calmed down, sat up and began to read the note. She squinted at the messy handwriting then finally received the entire message. She laughed, folding the note back up and handed it to me.

"He doesn't know how much trouble he has caused does he? I'm still mad Alice. Aren't you mad?" She asked.

I shook my head smiling. "Emiko, I've been with Goku for almost 8 years. No matter what I can't stay mad at him for too long. He's a man you can't be mad at

"Alright, if your sure." She said, and then she walked up to Goku and glared at him. "You're lucky Alice saved your ass. Hurt her again and I'll kill you. She nearly killed herself. You're lucky to have her for a wife."

Goku smiled happily. "I know!"

Emiko smirked then left. I went and sat back down, pulled Ami into my lap and finished doing her hair. Topping it off with a pretty yellow bow.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The House Came Crashing Down Like London Bridge!

The next day after camping out for one more day, Goku and I packed up everything and went home with the kids. Before we went home I took Goku hunting and told him a few rules.

"Goku, there's some rules I have to lay down since you're a vampire now." I stated.

"There are rules?" Goku inquired.

"Yes, like anything else, being a vampire has rules."

"Like what?"

I slowly walked over to a tree, after seeing a hunter passing by. I took Goku's hand and leaded him over to the tree with me. Goku looked like he was about to attack him. He began running at the hunter and I used my magic to pin him down then went and sat on his chest.

"Rule Number 1, you don't drink a human's blood unless of course the person is a criminal who has done something towards our family." I said, with authority.

He stood up a little bit later and I hugged him. It's tough being a newborn except the fact that you're stronger than about anyone.

"But why can't I drink human blood? It smells great!" Goku asked.

I chuckled. "Goku, you cannot drink human blood because it'll spoil you. Every time you get thirsty, you'll crave human blood, and if you drink blood like you eat food it's not a good idea. You may wipe out the human race because if you come home, smelling like human blood, me and the kids will crave it. Not only that, other people start to get suspicious. Yes most of the society these days knows we exist but it's still dangerous. Hunt animals, not humans. I'll help you through it." I explained with a smile.

"Alright then, I guess I can handle that. Animal blood is just as good." Goku said, with a sigh.

"Rule Number 2," I said, picking Ami up and holding her on my hip. "You don't go hunting on sunny days or go out on sunny days. There's no hunting at all on sunny days but I've come up with a potion that allows us to go out on sunny days. If you haven't taken the potion, don't go out."

He smiled. "Is that all?"

I laughed, as there were only one or two more rules. "Don't use glass plates or glasses, you'll break them."

As with that, we hunted then gathered together and headed home.

Later on that evening, Goku and I lay in bed together. We both held each other close that night to show how much we loved each other. He stroked his fingers through my hair and I rubbed his back. We started kissing with passion and we kissed for a long time. Then suddenly Goku bared his fangs and bit my neck. I winced in pain, trying to get him off me and I was finally successful. I got up, and ran to the dresser, trying to find my blood tablets. He tackled me to the ground trying to bite me.

"Goku stop!" I yelled.

I looked around on the floor and finally found the blood tablets. I opened the bottle and took two of them out but by then Goku had bitten the other side of my neck and was sucking out my blood. I winced heavily as it burned a bit then pushed Goku off of me, jumped on his chest and popped the two tablets in his mouth, making him swallow. Finally, he calmed down and I rolled over off of him feeling sick from where he drank a lot of my blood. He sat up and looked at me.

"Alice! Alice I'm Sorry!" he exclaimed as he picked me up off the ground.

"It's okay Goku . . ." I said laying my head on his chest.

He lay me in bed then lay next to me and pulled me close. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

I nodded, regaining my strength. We began to kiss again and Goku finally stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to . . . you know?" he asked.

I hesitated. I wanted to but I was afraid something would get broken. I was afraid he'd break, not only a bone in my body but also a piece of furniture. Finally I nodded and kissed him.

"But Goku, Be gentle, and I do mean be GENTLE." I exaggerated the words out.

He nodded, we got undressed and within 5 minutes the house came crashing to the ground. Goku busted up out of the rubble and helped me out then grabbed both of our robes. I slid mine on and winced at the big black bruise I had on my left thigh and my abdomen.

"You call that gentle?" I yelled at Goku, rushing to Ami who was floating up in the air, looking grumpy. I plucked her out of the air and kissed her forehead then looked her over to make sure she didn't have any injuries. Luckily, she didn't have one scratch. She cried and I cradled her gently. Goken climbed out of the rubble and looked around.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it honey."

Goku led Goken out of the rubble and we went around the front of the house. Nick and Dugan stood there where the door used to be, holding his house key and he looked shocked. They both looked shocked.

Emiko came up behind them and laughed at the sight of me and Goku.

"What the hell happened?" she asked laughing.

I growled a bit. "We'll discuss it later, Emiko can we stay at your house for a few days?" I asked, looking over the near impossible salvageable house.

She nodded, chortling. "Fine but you HAVE to tell me what happened."

I handed Ami to Goku then went and dug out things we needed. I dug out a few suitcases and packed whatever clothes I could find and I packed some of Ami's toys and we all left to Emiko's roomy house.

When I reached Emiko's house I put Ami and Goken both to bed then went and sat and drank some tea.

"Alice, what did you do to your house?" Emiko asked.

I frowned, wincing as I rubbed the bruise on my side. "I didn't do anything . . . I told Goku to be GENTLE and guess what? He comes down on me harder than an anvil."

"Oh, so you guys were doing the nasty? After Goku's only been a vampire for a week? Wow you two are like two horny drunken rabbits, and sex-a-holics!" Emiko said laughing.

"We hadn't done anything in awhile what you expect?" I shouted.

Emiko smiled and came up, putting an arm around me. "It's alright Alice our house is more stable than yours . . . the room upstairs on the right is sound proof and stable enough for anything. If you want you and Goku can go do the nasty in there just don't leave the door open."

"Thank you Emiko. I promise that we won't be staying here long, A week at the latest okay?" I said.

"Stay as long as you need to. I know you'd do the same for me if I needed it."

Goku and I went up to the free room and made love that night. I needed to find a new house.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Ami's Imprinting Intruder

A month later, I had finally found a house. It was a quiet neighborhood that seemed like the people kept to them so I bought a house closer to the outskirts of the neighborhood and closer to the woods. It was convenient for hunting and secretive matters. Not only that, Goku could go and train if he wanted to with no one to disturb him. Only a few houses were nearby so there wouldn't be much panic if Goku went ballistic for blood after not hunting. Most people nowadays had gotten used to the idea that there were vampires among them and after dark, people usually hurried home, knowing the danger there was. Some people tried to kill them but others didn't as they saw vampires as their friends. Not only vampires though, they knew demons and witches and aliens existed too. Well, most people did. Did anyone know I was a vampire? My coworkers knew, my doctors knew, my family and friends knew but I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else knew. Oh well, I just needed to worry about the new house more than anything and I had to make sure that the people selling it to us didn't trick us out of our money.

Moving day was a cinch. Goku could lift a piece of furniture like superman only he would lift it so quick he nearly put holes in the ceiling into the upper floors.

The children seemed to like our new home. We had plenty of extra rooms in the house, a basement, an attic, and several rooms with 2 main stair cases. Finally we got what furniture we had left in the house and built a fence around the front yard.

We had been completely moved in within a week. To celebrate I invited Sapphie, Miku, and the twins over for dinner. I also invited Yuri, Emiko, Emiko's children and of course, Nick and Dugan.

When I went grocery shopping that afternoon in the city, I took Ami with me and something peculiar began to occur.

There was a boy. He was tall, dark, and mysterious, looking no older than 16 or 17. Who was this boy? Why was he staring at Ami? And following us like we were food? I turned around to face him and he quickly acted like he was grabbing something off the shelf. I glared at him, feeling that he was a suspicious youngster, trying to rob me or something . . . but that still didn't answer the question why he stared at Ami like that. I sniffed the air, and there were only two answers. One, he was a Werewolf who just imprinted on my daughter . . . or two, he was a teenage pedophile. Another boy, who looked more like a man actually, came and dragged him out of the store with him struggling to get free of his grip, never taking an eye off of Ami for a moment. A fear began to wash over me. Would this boy continue to stalk Ami?

Later that evening, I lay in bed as Goku slept, thinking about Ami's safety . . . and partially waiting up for her sake. Maybe I was over reacting, maybe this boy was just some stupid everyday seventeen year old who just so happened to be staring at some teenage cashier. . .and not my daughter . . . yeah that's all it was. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but something overtook me. I gained a sense that someone was in the house, when I went to hop out of the bed Goku swung his arm over the top of my chest as he often did in his sleep.

He snored and pulled me to him, just under his mouth where he would drool. I growled and pushed his arm off of me and flipped out of bed causing a loud thud as I hit the ground. I quickly arose to my feet and exited my bedroom sneaking around the corner into the hall . . . sneaking to Ami's room. As I got closer, the smell got worse . . . wolf I mean. Finally, I swung the door open quickly, turning on the light to see a huge wolf sitting here looking at Keya as Ami lay sleeping in her toddler bed. The wolf jumped along with Keya as soon as I walked. I stood there staring at them for a few minutes. I knew Keya was staying in our house on this night . . . but the wolf.

"Alice, just calm down, it's okay. He's not bad he only means well . . ." Keya began, coming towards me. I looked at her and the wolf ready to start yelling. All of the sudden me and Keya were in a white room, alone that I couldn't escape using my magic.

"Where the hell are we?" I shouted with rage that had been held within. She had her smile fade away into a serious face and looked at me.

"Alice, if you don't accept that Mikio, the wolf, imprinted on Ami, you're going to be trapped here until you accept it. We can wait as long as it takes." Keya muttered, audibly. I glared at her.

"Keya, imagine for a moment . . . imagine it was your daughter. I know you think that's a long ways off but imagine just for now . . . imagine your daughter was imprinted on by a seventeen or eighteen year old man . . . well wolf . . . and now they want to spend a lot of time with your daughter. How would you feel? Werewolves have flashes of anger for no reason . . . the little girl could get hurt." I said with a sneer.

She smiled and shook her head. "They can also be very protective . . . I just got through talking with Mikio . . . this isn't the first time he's seen Ami. He actually imprinted on her awhile ago . . . a month maybe . . . he's been meaning to confront you and Goku about it, but he gets scared because you over react!" She stated, matter-of-factly. I glared at her and shook my head. "How do you know I'm over reacting and not just worried about my daughter's well being? When Goku finds out about this he's going to be upset . . . but fine. I'll give him a chance." I replied to Keya's smart mouth.

With that we were back at home and the sun was just rising up. The werewolf known as Mikio was still at the edge of Ami's bed and Ami was sitting next to him petting him, calling him puppy. Keya smiled and kneeled next to her explaining that his name was Mikio and that he'd be Ami's new friend. Ami was absolutely delighted. She and Mikio played like he was a new dog and he let her ride on his back. Finally, Goku came in the room, seeing Ami with Mikio and he dragged me out of the room to talk about it.

"What's a wolf doing in Ami's room?" He nearly shouted. I sighed taking his hand.

"First of all Goku, just calm down okay? Getting upset and angry isn't going to help. He's a werewolf and he imprinted on our daughter."

Goku stared at me for a few minutes like he couldn't understand what I was telling him then finally asked, "What the heck does 'imprinted' mean?"

"It's complicated but basically . . . it's something werewolves do. When a werewolf finds the man or woman they're meant to be with they imprint on that person and that person becomes the center point of the wolf's life. They're like a ball of clay. They will change into whatever the person that they imprinted on, molds them into based on their life." I explained to Goku.

Goku looked at me still a little puzzled. "But you said man or woman . . . Ami is only two years old . . ."

"Goku, it doesn't matter what age they are, if they're meant to be, they're meant to be. Look, I'll let him be around Ami as she grows up, but I won't let him sleep in her room or anything like that, we'll build a doghouse in the back yard and he can sleep there, like a dog would. We'll keep an eye on him together okay?" I said looking up at him.

He looked at me, cross with confusion and anger. "Fine, but the first time I see him do something out of the way . . ."

I cut him off. "I know darling, I know. I promise it'll be okay."

At Breakfast, we had Mikio morph back into his regular self and made him put on some clothes. It was true. He was the boy from the supermarket. The one who was seventeen with long black locks that seemed to form into some spikes like Goku's did but not in the same direction. These all tilted towards the left.

"Mrs. Son, I apologize. I only did what my instincts made me do . . . please, don't be mad at me." Mikio said in a husky voice.

I shook my head while drinking my tea. "I wasn't mad . . . I was just scared for my daughter's well being. I mean . . . you're seventeen. How was I going to react?"

"I'm truly sorry ma'am. But I promise . . . I'll never hurt her. Never, my only intent is to protect her. Just as you and your husband want to. Please, I know neither of you are humans . . . I can smell it, so you must understand the supernatural . . . please just let me protect her and I'll be whatever she wants me to be to her. I could be a friend, her brother, or her mate whatever she wants and decides as she gets older." He continued to beg.

Goku and I looked at each other, wondering if this was the best decision for our daughter. Finally, Goku stood up and gave a hard look at Mikio, one I've never seen him give unless he was about to get into a fight with an enemy.

"Fine, you can protect her, and be a companion, but the first hand I see you lay on her to hurt her, to molest her, anything? You're in my hands and it ain't gonna be pretty. I assure you." He said with harshness to his voice that made me shudder in fear slightly. I never knew he was this protective over Ami. Then again, Ami was his only daughter, but still. He was protective over me, Goken, Gohan, and Goten, but never have I seen him this . . . fierce.

Mikio sensed this hardness in his voice and tensed up as well. He stood up and bowed to Goku respectively, shaking slightly. "Yes sir! I would never-"

Goku interrupted him. "You wouldn't know what you would until you did! So I'm telling you just in case you ever think about it." He said again, in the same sharp tone. Mikio nodded in silence and sat back down.

Later that day, without my consent, someone snuck into my bedroom and got out the chest of potions under my bed. They found a youth potion and the next day, we found Mikio to be five years old instead of eighteen. I don't know if it was Keya, Goken, or Mikio himself, but either way, Mikio was now a child again. Most of the time I still made him sleep in the doghouse outside, but there was times I'd let him sleep in the house in the living room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Growing Up So Fast

Goken had another birthday. My little boy was now seven years old. He was becoming taller and stronger . . . and he wanted to try new things like skateboarding and biking and Roller-skating. He seemed all grown up. In just a few short months, my little girl would be three years old and growing up fast before my eyes as well. Hopefully, she wouldn't be like Goken. When I say that I mean Goken wasn't like a normal child. I don't know who influenced him, but he wanted to get married at an extremely early age. To Keya, of all people. She was a nice little girl but they were six and seven years old and already discussing marriage. But then again, I guess that's what to become of you when you have no parents. Keya was an orphan. Her parents died when she was very young. She stayed all over the place. Emiko let her stay with her and I let her stay with me. I don't think anyone knew she was even there half the time but she made quite an influence on Goken. Goken's entire world revolved around her and she knew it. That's why I began to think that she was the reason that he acted the way he did. Like Mikio had done, I was afraid that one or both of them would get a hold of an age spell and make themselves older . . . it sounds like something Keya would do.

On Goken's birthday, we held him a party. Not a huge birthday party but one with a few friends and relatives. Me, Goku, the children, Keya and Emiko. Reiko, Aiko, and Ifrit decided not to come as they had prior obligations. It had been a few hours since the party began and we began with presents because I had to run out and get the ingredients I didn't have for the cake. So now, Goken was outside on his brand new skateboard learning to ride. Goku sat on the lawn with Ami, playing with her and watching Mikio cautiously, like he couldn't trust him and quite frankly, I couldn't blame him. Keya cheered Goken on happily as Emiko taught him how to ride the skateboard, giving all kinds of tips.

"No Goken! Like this! Bend your knees! There you go! You've almost got it!" She shouted.

I sighed, beginning to decorate the cake. Seven candles . . . for the seven year old . . . I just wish it would be one candle . . . I miss having a baby in the house sometimes. Ami was still young, true, but I mean a baby. One that was just learning who was who and what was what. A baby that gets the littlest pleasures out of nothing. Out of a goofy face or a buck-toothed smile.

I sat the cake on the table, in front of all of the rest of the food that had been prepared as Goken was outside on his skate board. In about five minutes that small group of people would cause a big mess. Mostly Goku, Goken and Emiko. Ami, Keya and I didn't eat like savages. Then again . . . I already began training Ami to behave like a lady. She didn't always follow it but what could I really do? She was only two years old. Although she was two, she was a smart little lady. Goku and I were proud . . . well, me especially. She was going to be my bright little star. I wouldn't make her do things she didn't want to do but there are some things that I definitely would NOT allow. Although I did martial arts and know martial arts, I don't want Ami growing up to be just like Goku and Goken. She's going to be a lady come hell or high water.

Just then, Ami burst in, riding Mikio's back, squealing with delight as he ran. He was in his wolf form, running fast enough to keep Ami entertained but slow enough to see everything and stop in time before he hit anything. She giggled and shouted at him, telling him to go faster until Goku ran in, in time to stop her from diving at the kitchen table towards the cake. He caught her in mid-air and hugged her, kissing her cheek. She giggled and hugged him around his neck, kissing his cheek too. Goken and Keya walked in together and sat down at the table after Goken got his helmet off. My face remained sulky and sad for the next few minutes apparently because when Goku looked at me,

"Alice? Babe, you okay?" Goku asked in a soft voice. I looked up at him as Emiko walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine honey, why do you ask?" I said, putting on a fake smile that he saw through like a window. He telepathically talked to me.

"_We'll talk about it later, Hun." _

Goken sat in front of his cake that I had sitting out, waiting for one of us to light the candles.I lit the candles, and we all started to sing the happy birthday song. Ami shouted, Mikio howled, Keya got right in his face and sang it then kissed his cheek saying "Make a wish." Goken closed his eyes and blew out his candles. I removed the candles after he blew them out and set out plates for everyone as we had dinner.

Later that evening, I was lying in bed, reading an old romance novel I dug out of my closet. I don't even know what I was reading. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about Goken and his girlfriend . . . and how I should handle it. Any parent would be likely to say "Hell no, my child isn't dating at seven years old" but I didn't see it as dating. I saw it as a little crush Goken had. A game, but there were some times that I wondered. Why did they constantly talk about marriage and love and everything twenty year-olds should discuss? Goken just isn't old enough to even be thinking about those kinds of things. I've never heard him discuss sex thank god but . . . what about other things? We're they doing things? We're they thinking about these things? I never discussed my concerns with Goku. I didn't think he'd quite understand. After all, he was too worried about Mikio. We made a rule. Mikio couldn't come inside the house except when we were around. He had to gain our trust. Considering the fact that he snuck through Ami's bedroom, and stared at her for a week before we knew he was there. I sighed to myself thinking of all this and it gave me a headache. I lay back in bed as Goku finally came into the room and got in bed I knew what he was going to say.

"Alice . . . what's wrong?" He inquired, taking me into his arms, stroking my hair, which was a thing he rarely did anymore, or so it seemed. I sighed laying my head against his chest, cuddling up to him. I really didn't know how to tell him how I felt. I felt like I was getting old but I also felt sad and concerned. He took my chin in his hand and made me look up at him, kissing my forehead.

"Goku. I'm . . . sad. Our little boy is growing up so fast. So is our little girl. Sooner or later I'm not going to have anyone to take care of. . ." I replied looking at Goku as a grin swept across his face. "What about me?" he said, pulling me on top of him. I grinned, kissing his cheek. "Baby you know I can always take care of you. I mean children . . . babies." He kissed me again, gripping me tightly, holding me tight to him, kissing and biting my neck gently. "We'll be fine . . . Ami is still a baby herself . . . now . . . why don't you take care of me?" Goku said with a wink.

We made love that night.

A week later, I got sick. My stomach was just the worse it had ever been. Even when I was pregnant I wasn't this sick. I rested in bed, feeling weak almost every day. Some days worst than others but I had to sit a lot. No matter what I was doing. Finally, a house call was made. One of the best doctors I worked with was coming to check up on me so that I wouldn't have to move around so much. When he got here he was jumped by Ami at the front door.

"Boo!" Ami squealed jumping at Dr. Tomigoshi as Goku opened the door. He chuckled slightly kneeling down to her. She backed away as soon as he kneeled, noticing he was a doctor. Goku laughed, picking her up.

"I'll take her outside for a little bit Alice. . ." He said, taking Ami outside with him.

Doctor Tomigoshi sat down in a chair he pulled up next to me and pulled out a few items from his bag but made sure he had my information with him. He smiled at me and gave me a thermometer to put in my mouth.

"Mrs. Son, what sort of symptoms have you been having? Could you not diagnose yourself?" He asked, jokingly.

I sighed, not feeling up to laughing. He looked at me a little concerned. "It was only a joke." he re-assured.

"Oh I know, it's just I feel so awful right now, Doctor. Plus there have been many things that have advanced since I was in medical school. Seriously, while I was in medical school, doctors didn't wash their hands as much as they should have."

He smiled at me and just patted my shoulder. "Yes yes, well your temperature is normal for a vampire . . . what sort of symptoms have you experienced?" He asked me. I looked at him and began to ponder back to remember all the symptoms I had experienced in the past week.

"Well, Doc, I've been vomiting worse than I ever have, even through pregnancy, and I'm having pains in my chest and my legs. I get cold chills and I just . . . get so tired. Like I can't move or do simple tasks on some days." I said with a sigh.

Dr. Tomigoshi looked at me, concerned, but also weirded out, like he had no possible way of explaining what was wrong with me. "Have you had any cardiovascular problems? Have you been eating enough? Do you have any feminine problems?"

I shook my head. "I eat plenty, I eat until I'm full and drink plenty of liquids and as far as feminine problems go . . . I think I might have skipped my period." Dr. Tomigoshi nodded; writing notes then pulled out something from his bag and gave it to me. "Do you have enough strength to get up and go take this?" It was a pregnancy test. I laughed and shook my head.

"Doctor, I haven't had sex but once in the past month I don't think-" I was interrupted as Dr. Tomigoshi laughed at me and said "It only takes one! You know that! Now can you, or can't you go take this test?" I sighed and nodded and got up and went to the bathroom, taking the test. A few minutes later, I came out, giving the test to Dr. Tomigoshi, feeling faint, and going to lie back down. I hadn't looked at it yet. A few more minutes later, I was greeted with the news. "Mrs. Son, you're pregnant."

My eyes must have gotten very wide because he laughed and shook his head. "It's okay. I think you'll be okay, especially now that you know. Now, take these, you need to start taking them." He handed me a bottle of extra-strength pre-natal vitamins that had been created for vampires and other creatures. "The sooner you start taking these the better in health you and the baby will be. Congratulations, call me if any problems persist or if you need anything." With that Dr. Tomigoshi left and Goku came back in the house with Ami.

Goku smiled waving to Dr. Tomigoshi as he left and sat with me. "So, what's wrong Alice? Are you okay? It isn't anything too serious is it?"

"Goku . . . I'm pregnant." I said, placing a hand on my stomach. His eyes widened slightly. I nodded and covered my mouth again, feeling sick. He smiled and took my hand and then bent over, hugging me up in his arms, our third baby. If my calculations were correct . . . he or she would be here by December . . . but I don't think that explained my extreme fatigue or vomiting. Every symptom I had was at an extreme . . . I was in a lot of pain. If I was in this much pain now . . . what would it be like in November and December? It's going to get more extreme . . . and possibly unbearably painful.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: "Again Alice?" **

Three months later, I was finally into my second trimester which meant I could start telling people. I didn't tell anyone the first trimester because well . . . you're not supposed to, or so I read somewhere. It's bad luck, so I started telling family members, starting with my Mom. She was shocked that I was already in my second trimester because "You aren't showing at all dear!" which I didn't believe. My stomach was already twice as big as it was when I was three months in with Goken or Ami. I hadn't spilled the beans yet though. Ami asked me if I had a ball under my shirt whenever she touched my stomach.

As I predicted, the pains got worse, the vomiting, the illness. It's like it never ended. Morning, Noon and Night, some days it was better others . . . it was just painful. Any time I was taken to the hospital, no matter how many tests they ran, they couldn't find anything. The baby was unaffected. No matter how many cold sweats or cold chills I had, there were no explanations. Goku had no choice but to make me stay in bed, keep a cool cloth on my head and keep food in my stomach. He took care of me when I fell ill as best as he could. Because of this illness, I felt constantly worried about my baby, but what could I really do when all tests possible were ran and there was no solution? No problems? The baby's fine. Every ultrasound, urine test, and blood test determined that.

Ami's third birthday emerged and we held her a party. There were more people coming than who came to Goken's seventh birthday. Miku and Sapphie came with their children, including the twins, Shiiro and Yuri that were nine months younger than Ami. Emiko and her husband Yuri also came to the party, along with Mikio, and Keya. Only my Dad made it to the party . . . I hadn't seen him since Ami's birth three years ago. When he saw me he shook his head.

"I just can't catch you in between pregnancies can I?" He said with a laugh then said something under his breath. I growled at him and demanded that he tell me what he said and he finally said it, "Just like your Mother." I got upset asking him how he could say such a thing to me. A baby is a blessing, expected, unexpected, whichever but it is a blessing. And he dares to look at me and say this.

"Well, your mother got pregnant left and right by different men . . . by the time she and I were married she had two kids with a demon, Alice. Well, you knew that! Then she got pregnant with you then finally with Niiro but I'm still debating whether or not he's my child. He acts too much like Miku to tell. But really Alice, every three to four years it seems like your mother pops out another kid. . .are you gonna be just like her?" He stated looking at me and my stomach. I winced in physical and emotional pain, looking up at my father.

"Dad . . . All my children, they are Goku's. I've never cheated on him. I'm nothing like Mom . . . like you said; she goes around with other men. But I can't believe you'd say such a thing to me. . ." I defended.

"Well, who knows . . . maybe one day you'll have a miscarriage and you'll stop having children." Dad started again. Then he went inside the house. I held in my tears, finding it almost impossible to keep them in. I went back inside and Sapphie came up to me and beat around the bush, trying not to ask me the question I knew that she knew the answer to. I hadn't told her and Miku I was pregnant yet but it was pretty much obvious.

Miku walked up to me interrupting Sapphie and me and poked my stomach. "Hey prego. . ." he said with a laugh.

I sighed and put a hand on my stomach, noting that it was noticeable. Sapphie hesitated and said "Honestly Alice I couldn't tell. . ." I shook my head making her stop.

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me, Sapphie, I know before this whole thing is over with my belly is going to be the size of a beach ball. If this is a result of three months then what's it going to be like by eight months?" I declared.

She smiled at me laughing slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "Really though Alice? Again? You're pregnant again?"

I looked at her and Miku, feeling like everyone was ganging up on me today. "But Sapphie. . .you have three children that are actually yours and two children that you adopted. . ."

Miku laughed at me. "Yeah but she's only been pregnant twice. You're on a roll with Mom at the rate your going."

I choked back tears, getting emotional and took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile and dismissing myself, saying I have a cake to bake. I walked in the kitchen and got out the ingredients in a hustle as Goku's friends showed up.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, 18, and Krillin's daughter Marron. Eventually, Gohan, Videl and Pan showed up as well. Pan was a bit older now . . . she had just turned eight. Marron was ten. Lovely little girls they were, although Pan fought a lot of battles and was slightly tom-boyish. She looked like she inherited a lot of her traits from Gohan. She resembled Chichi. Marron looked like Krillin in the face but she had 18's hair. The girls played with Ami. There was a huge table of presents for Ami and she marveled at them in excitement.

Krillin came in the kitchen with Goku and sat at the table talking with him. He looked at me and his eyes got wide as I turned around. It didn't make me feel too good. My fake smile turned into a real grimace.

"H-Hey Alice you look-" Krillin began but I stopped him shaking my head and put a hand on my belly.

"Pregnant, I know, I'm three, almost four months pregnant." I said, beginning to cry, not being able to bear everyone's comments and questions anymore. Goku came up to me and hugged me, trying to comfort me. Krillin felt bad and looked at Goku saying. "What did I say?"

Goku shrugged looking down at me, making me look up at him. "Alice, why are you so upset?" I wiped my tears and put my hands on my belly. "Because, everyone is giving me a hard time about having another baby. They keep saying 'Seriously? Again? You're just like your mother. You've already got two kids and two step kids, why do you need another? Isn't Goku getting old?'" I cried in aggravation. Krillin looked a little embarrassed and smiled and chuckled slightly saying, "Hey! Alice I'm sorry, I just wanted to say you looked nice . . . You have that glow about you right now. You know the glow that pregnant women get? And I'm sorry if uh . . . you think I was saying anything else. After all, you're lucky you can have more children. 18 don't want any more kids. I really want a son."

Goku smiled at me, trying to get me to cheer up but it was no use. The damage was done. Everyone said their piece and I ran away. I just hoped that Goku didn't feel the way they did.

Throughout the entire party, Mikio stayed with Ami. Keya watched over both of them playing and Ami seemed to be enjoying having Mikio as a friend. She also enjoyed her presents and her cake. By the time it was bedtime and she was put to bed, she was exceedingly happy. She got everything she wanted and then some. I knew she would be such a spoiled little lady from the first day I got her home, but I loved it. She was my little princess. Goku and I tucked her in together, wishing her a Happy Birthday one more time then turned out the lights and went to bed ourselves.

Goku slipped his shirt off and stretched letting out a big yawn. I just slipped into my night gown and lay in bed, facing the opposite direction from him. He lay in bed shortly afterward and hugs me, saying Goodnight.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Aogi's Arrival

The cold December snow fell on the ground outside as I felt fire. I felt extremely hot, holding my stomach as the contractions got worse. Then again, wearing my pajamas wasn't helping me any. I started groaning slightly. Quiet enough not to be heard but loud enough to express my pain. I shouted for Goku who was more than likely, downstairs taking care of Ami so I could sleep because he understood how ill I was. It felt like hours until he reached me but it was only fifteen minutes before he finally heard me and rushed up. Ami followed him. He came in and sat on the bed next to me, looking me over. I groaned again, even quieter this time so I wouldn't scare Ami.

"Alice, are you?" Goku began to ask me. I nodded biting my lip, trying not to yell or scream. I felt pressure but I didn't act upon it. I told Goku to call the doctor and the midwife and tell them they better head over here and I told him to find someone to take Ami out for a few hours. I kept falling in and out of sleep. Every time I had a contraction I'd wake up. Ami climbed up further on the bed and poked and prodded at my belly.

"Baby!" She shouted, every time she poked my belly. I chuckled slightly and hugged her, hiding my pain from her. She was just a child. No matter how much pain I was in, I couldn't let her see it. It would scare her immensely; maybe even scar her for life. When I had Ami, I didn't mean to scream and carry on like that in front of Goken. She kissed my forehead and kissed my belly through my shirt. Then she smiled, giggling with delight and looked at me whispering,

"I just' kiss da baby!" I hugged her, biting my lip. "Yes, you did sweetheart. . ."

Finally, Miku came and took Ami with him, taking her to the mall for Christmas shopping because Christmas was only what . . . thirteen days away? Not too long after Miku left, the doctor and the midwife arrived. I lay there for a short while; maybe an hour or two, groaning, moaning and screaming until the child was born. It was probably the shortest labor of my life, but just as painful. As it turns out, the baby wasn't a girl like I thought it would be. It was a boy. Either way, it was a pleasant surprise, I'm kind of glad I waited to find out what the sex of the baby was. The midwife took the baby and started to get his footprints and everything required to fill out a birth certificate. We named him Aogi Marcus Son. The midwife then began to clean up our bed. The doctor took a few different samples from Aogi then left saying he'd call with results of disease screening in a few days. I held Aogi in my arms and fed him his first meal as the midwife cleaned up the bed. After I finished feeding him, Goku held him for awhile, smiling down at him, probably aching with a headache and wrist pain. Aogi slept in his arms after being burped. It was like he was just as tired as I was. Goku laid him in the crib we had laying there and covered him up then helped the midwife make our bed. When it was finished, I was immediately placed into it.

The midwife covered the blanket over me and took my temperature, noting that it was high for me. It made sense based on how I was feeling, I felt dizzy and ill stricken but I had felt better than I had the whole time I was pregnant and even before. The midwife took a cool, damp cloth and draped it over my forehead, instructing Goku to keep me in bed at least until my fever went away and I was back at normal temperature. Goku nodded, looking over at a big bowl of ice water and he sat with me. The midwife left, leaving instructions that if any problems persist to call her and if the baby gets a fever or becomes ill stricken then to take him to the doctor.

I fainted for a few minutes after laying there. I don't know why, it just came on so quickly and I went with it. Good thing I was laying down. After waking up from fainting I drifted to sleep quickly. I woke up several hours later to Goku, hovering over me, wetting the cloth that had rested on my forehead and he shook me a little, trying to get me to wake up. He sat on the bed and he held me up in his arms against his chest. At first his voice was faint and fuzzy, his face seemed distant from mine then finally it focused out.

"Alice . . . Alice . . . honey wake up. . ." He said, shaking me gently. I stretched my arms and hands coughing. Goku brushed the hair from my face, washing it with the cloth. I squirmed slightly, gasping in pain.

"Shh. . .Alice you're okay. You're alright . . . you're gonna be okay . . . just sit still. . ." He whispered again, dipping the cloth in the bowl, ringing it out in one hand and then wiping my face down with it. He wiped the ice cold cloth on my face and all around the front and the back of my neck. I shivered slightly, wanting to be back under the covers. He set the cloth back in the bowl and covered me up again. I took deep breaths, feeling it hard to breathe. My throat felt dry and my head was pounding. Goku held my head to his chest as he talked to me, every now and then begging me to stay awake. I had been asleep for 12 hours apparently . . . and it was one in the morning. I gagged, feeling like I was going to get sick. Goku gave me a sip of water. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair trying to soothe me in any way possible. I finally spoke.

"Did the kids get fed and put to-" I began but was interrupted. "Don't worry about me and the kids . . . we ate dinner, we're fine. Ami came in and saw the baby and held him, Goken came home from school and did his homework. Now they're both bathed and in bed. You worry too much . . . its okay." He said, stroking my head. Just a few seconds after he said that, Aogi woke up and started crying. I sat up in bed, telling Goku to bring him to me and after he did I took Aogi and fed him. Goku lay next to me looking at me with concern. I turned my head to look at him and winced slightly from the way Aogi ate his dinner.

I chuckled slightly, looking at Goku saying, "Goku, this boy is definitely your child . . . he's so hungry." Goku busted out into a wave of laughter that he hushed a lot.

Aogi finally finished eating. I lifted him away from my chest and started burping him. After he burped I wrapped him in a loose swaddle, rocking him back to sleep. It didn't take him long. He was a serious sleeper. I smiled at him, taking a good long look at him. He already had a good tuft of hair on his head as well. No matter how much I tried to flatten it onto his head and it just kept popping back up. I kissed his forehead gently, minding the soft spot in his head and held him for a little while. Goku let me lay my head against him and not too long after that I was asleep once again.

A month later it was January 12th. Aogi was a month old already. There were some days he ate more than a normal child would and other days he'd eat less. He wasn't getting too fat or too thin. He'd been staying a normal healthy weight and he hasn't been sick. The doctor screened him and didn't find anything wrong which I was thankful for. I thought he might have had something after knowing that I had been sick my entire pregnancy.

As the days went on, my health got slightly better but I was still weaker than I used to be. Not only that, I'd have periods of time when I'd get really sick. Finally, by the time Aogi was three months old, I was back to my old self but still, weak and much more limited. Goku stopped sparring with me because he was concerned about my health. He started to think I didn't stand a chance at holding up in a fight. It embarrassed me and made me blue at the same time knowing I might not be any use to my family's safety. I had been stripped of my powers it seemed and there was nothing I could do about it. One day, I sat down thinking about Goken, Ami and Aogi . . . and I convinced myself, it was worth it.

Time seemed to fly like a jet airplane. It felt like I blinked and three years passed . . . life used to not go this fast for me. But you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. I was happy although I was weaker. I had everything I think I could ever want. A good house, a husband, children, and lots of love from all angles. It seemed to be going really great, until he walked back into my life. . .

_**Author's Note: Shew, Children left and right eh? Yes, I know you probably don't think I'm being too creative but this is really pretty much how all of it went down in role play. Nothing happened for three years. Then someone comes back. Find out in the next chapter ;D. **_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: The Snakes Always Come Slithering Back**

After three years of peace and harmony, just raising the children and celebrating birthdays and holidays . . . January was here again. Little Aogi was putting sentences together . . . learning at his own pace. He seemed rather interested in music. He loved any jazz music I played for him and I hoped that maybe he'd be a musician. Ami showed most interest in her witch abilities. I trained her in witchcraft and in manners. I was thankful she wasn't like Emiko and didn't complain about being trained in being a lady. She enjoyed it, it seemed. Goku became less sloppy when it came to hunting. He was still sloppy but at least he didn't come back with most of it on him.

I was sitting in my wooden rocking chair with the cushion in it, rocking back and forth watching Aogi who was drawing his little scribble pictures and then coloring in his coloring book filled with cartoon pictures that looked blank. Goken and Ami were at school of course. I sipped my tea. It was three o'clock. Goken and Ami would be home soon. Goku had just left to go hunting for awhile. Then there was a knock at the door. I got up from my chair and went and answered it. I wanted to drop dead when I saw who it was.

There he stood, with his tall self, fedora hat and long black coat. He looked cleaned up nice, khakis, polished black shoes and a green button up shirt. His face was hidden for a moment to where all I could see was his glasses frames. Thin and square . . . he finally looked at me and a flame was ignited in my heart from before as tears quickly rushed to my eyes.

"Alice?" He spoke softly in his slight husky voice. With that tone, that scent, everything. I remembered the pain, the anguish and the despair I felt years before. How many years had it been? I knew it had to be at least twenty years or more since I last saw him.

Regardless of what I felt inside, I remained silent, just staring up at him, crying softly. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and gazed in my eyes as a small smile washed over his lips and he kissed me on the forehead. "Alice . . . is it you? Please, let me come in. It's cold out here."

I clenched my teeth, shoving him out of the house and stepping out with him, shutting the door behind me, Then looked at him, getting emotional, shaking with rage, dismay, and passion, all at the same time. "You, how dare you! How dare you come back after all these years? After leaving me at the altar cheating on me with a one night FUCKING stand!" I screeched in my anger reaching up and slapping him across the face so hard that his glasses flew across the porch into the yard along with his hat. Then I could see his whole face. Lucas . . . he hadn't looked much different since the last time I saw him . . . a bit thinner yes, and hair a bit longer, but his face . . . it remained the same.

He hadn't flinched from the slap, nor complained he looked at me with solemn eyes and a serious face. "Alice," He began, "I'm really sorry about what I did . . . and I really regret it. I still love you and I regret picking Hanabi over you on our wedding day. I want you back." He declared. With this, I shook where I stood. Looking up at him, I looked for words to speak and when I finally found them, I let them out.

"Lucas, Do you have any idea what I went through after you left me? I had nightmares, nervous breakdowns and trips of schizophrenia where I was in Wonderland. It took years of therapy for me to get out of that. I tried to kill myself. . ." I paused for a moment putting my face in my hands. He took my hands in his then leaned down and kissed me, pulling me into his arms, tight. I tried to fight him off, and pull away but slowly I sunk into his kiss feeling all the old feelings emerge back into my heart, that would conflict with my feelings for Goku. I heard a loud noise as if someone was touching down. Goku . . .

Lucas was gone. I guess he ran. Goku stared at me, with pain filling his eyes. He looked at me like I was a criminal and the pain in his eyes, the visible pain that swept across his face. I felt like one. Tears quickly rushed to my eyes as I regretted what I had done. A grimace washed over his face as he tried to speak. His face became red. I felt like, he didn't know what to say. He shook his head.

"Alice . . . I-" He began but I stopped him.

"Goku, please . . . talk to me. I didn't-" I began, but then he cut me off.

"What? It isn't what it looks like, Alice? You with some other man? Yeah, I see what it is. I see perfectly clear what it is . . . I guess I was just getting stale for you. But it's okay . . . I won't stand in your way. I really love you but I guess there's still love for someone else in your heart. I'll go." He said shedding the first tear I've ever seen him shed.

With that, he burst off through the sky, and the snow started to fall. Goken and Ami arrived very shortly after that. Goken saw Goku bursting off through the sky, and probably sensed something wrong with him. He looked at me with a pained expression then went off after him, dropping his backpack and everything in the snow. Ami approached me and hugged me.

"Mommy, where's Daddy going? Can I go too?" She asked, hugging me. I shook my head and hugged her close to me.

"D-Daddy's going away for awhile . . . I don't know when . . . he'll be back." I slowly got out. She nodded seeming to understand. I kissed her forehead and took her inside with me and told her to go upstairs and do her homework. So she did. I myself went back and sat in my chair and rocking back and forth when Aogi came up and climbed in my lap. Lucas came in the house, putting his coat up and he sat on the couch, discussing everything with me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Regrets**

Lucas wanted us to pick up where we left off. He wanted to marry me. After two weeks of him living in my house though . . . I missed Goku every second the clock passed. I missed him dearly and I was worried sick about Goken. Goken stayed in his room ever since he found out what was going on with Goku and me. I was afraid he was contemplating something like suicide, in which case I was afraid to confront him about as well. I had to admit, I was miserable along with the children.

Soon, I became ill. We had all caught the flu. I lay in bed as Lucas would come and go each day. Ami remained in bed, so did Aogi. I took care of them and made them soup and kept them in bed.

One day, I got a call from the hospital and it turned out to be Keya. I rushed down there as soon as I could, and there lay Goken, arms bandaged, hooked up to oxygen. Suffering what looked like an infection based on the medicine they had in his IV. But, I could hardly tell it was him. He looked older and ripped, he had bulging muscles, thick glasses on and his hair was flipped to the side with a few spikes on top. Seventeen which means . . . he must have gotten into my potions to age him. He lay in that bed, as tall as Goku, if not taller. I didn't have anything to reverse it . . . I took a deep sigh before speaking.

"Goken . . ." I whispered, sitting next to him taking his hand which was so warm I could feel that he had a fever. He remained silent with his head turned away from me, seeming ashamed. I brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead, asking him to look at me.

"Goken, c'mon, look at me . . . tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you did this." I said softly to him, trying to prove to him I wasn't mad or anything.

"Dad . . ." He began hoarsely, and deeply. "I can't believe . . . what you did to Dad. This morning, I saw divorce papers in the mail, sent by Dad, needing a signature. I feel like it's my fault. Like you and Dad argued over me because of Keya, because of everything, and I don't know. Maybe it led you in the arms of another man. But its okay, I'll be out of your hair soon." He said looking away, looking depressed.

I felt saddened by what he said. It seemed so juvenile yet so grown up. I looked straight at him and began to explain but then a 16 year old Keya walked in and kissed him on the lips. I looked at them both and glared slightly. Keya pushed him into it and I knew it . . . but what could I do?

Goken smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Key, I'm gonna marry you after I get out of here." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. I myself fell out of my seat not believing what I was hearing. He was eleven years old! I frowned looking at him.

"Goken, you're eleven! And Keya, you're only ten! How do you expect to get married without any legal ID, birth certificate or anything without being false?" I shouted at him. What was his response to this? He merely rolled his eyes.

"Mom I already took care of all that. The documentation is fixed for the both of us. It says I'm 20 and Key is 19 even though I can't age past 17." He frowned, rolling his eyes. "I have my driver's license and a job at a factory . . . I can drive pretty well Mom, Haven't been pulled over once." He stated proudly to me.

I just stared at him for a bit. "How the hell did you get all of that in less than a month? Did you use Jedi mind trick or something?" I asked, joking but still freaked out.

Keya and Goken began to laugh hysterically, laughing at me. "It wasn't that hard, Alice." Keya said with a smile.

I glared. "That's Mrs. Son to you!" They both looked at me like I had rats crawling out of my ears when I said that.

"I thought you wanted to be a Mendes?" Goken said looking at me weird.

I shook where I stood, from illness and from pain and disgust. "No . . . I'm . . . I don't know." I stood there in confusion for a few moments then finally looked up at them both. "I've got to go. It's getting late. If you get checked out of the hospital Goken I want you to come straight home!" I demanded, and then I left and went home for the evening.

When I got home it was a bit late. Ami had already gone to bed and Aogi had fallen asleep on the way home. I took him upstairs, undressing him and putting him in some pajamas then kissed him on the forehead, tucking him in.

Going back into my room I noticed a pair of trousers on the floor. Women's trousers, mind you. They weren't mine, and Ami is too small to wear trousers this big. I sniffed them and they smelled of Lucas. I growled knowing he had cheated on me . . . again. IN MY OWN HOUSE! I sat downstairs in the large chair facing it toward the door, holding the pants, tight in my clutches. I felt hurt but rage burned too deeply for me to weep or cut or drink. Finally, around one A.M. Lucas stumbled through the door, looking guilty as ever.

I turned on the light, looking at him. He didn't know I was there. "Lucas. . . Where have you been?" I sneer, glaring deeply into his soul.

He scowls and glares back. "Is it any of your business?" To respond to this, I raise my left hand which was absent of my wedding ring (which I hadn't pawned off like I told him I had).

He looked at me straight on and began to argue with me over everything. When finally he said it, "Coming back was a mistake wasn't it? You're a waste of time Alice! You always have been and you always will be! I'm fucking leaving!" He shouted. Then he stormed upstairs and grabbed anything he had left up there. I grabbed the ring he gave me and the trousers that were left on my floor. As he was heading out the front door I threw the ring and the trousers at him.

"Don't forget your garbage!" I shouted at him, before breaking down onto my knees silently weeping.

I deserved the stress, pain, turmoil and hatred I felt swirling within my heart. I had hurt my children and put them through hell, especially Goken and Ami. Aogi didn't quite understand what was going on. All he knew was that he missed Goku. But the thing I regretted the most was hurting Goku . . .

I had done him wrong. He hadn't done me any purposeful harm in 14 years and yet, one day I just get up and decide to crush him.

A few minutes later I decided to get a bottle of rum out of the liquor cabinet that was nestled away in a closet in a spare room with a padlock on it that only I could open. It was time to drown my sorrows. Just as I pulled a bottle out I heard Aogi crying in his room. I put the bottle back, locking the cabinet and went to him, taking him out of bed and comforting him.

Normally, Goku would sit up with him sometimes when he had woken up in the middle of the night and cried from nightmares. I hugged him tight and sat in the rocking chair downstairs trying to calm him down.

"I want Daddy!" He cried out. Tears quickly streamed down my face as I held him to my chest, shakily humming a lullaby. Finally I got him back to sleep and I decided that the next morning, I would go to Goku and beg for forgiveness in hopes he still loves me and doesn't completely hate me.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: It's Time to Mend the Wound**

Walking up from the shore onto Roshi's island, I noticed his house was more decayed than the last time I saw it. The windows were cracked; it looked dark on the second floor. It also appeared as if it needed a paint touch up. I looked up in the sky as the wind sifted through my hair and felt as if it kissed my soul. A storm was coming. Maybe it symbolized the tension and pain between Goku and me. Who knows?

My long white nightgown was wet. The tide had been strong today as I flew across the ocean to Roshi's humble abode. Oh . . . what was I to say? I didn't think about it on the way over and I was tired from being up all night. Yes, after getting Aogi to finally go back to sleep, I sat downstairs in the pitch black, staring at the ceiling, crying, hating myself, hating everything that had happened and staying quiet so I wouldn't wake the children. Goken and Keya had come home from the hospital this morning and they let me leave to go confront him.

I had been flying for awhile now and when I landed I felt a strong tight tension of nervousness within me. Slowly I walked up the beach to the door . . . sensing Goku was here as well as Roshi. Just as I was about to knock on the door a voice stopped me.

"Ah, so you've come to finish the poor guy off?" said Roshi. Immediately I turned around to face him.

"Sir, I made a mistake. I've come to fix it . . . not to make a deeper wound." I said, hiding my eyes.

Roshi sighed. "Whatever you say, he's upstairs . . ."

I turned back around and went into Roshi's house. I noticed a lingering aroma of sake and whiskey. They had been drinking. Slowly I crept up the stairs and went into the room to find Goku lying on an air mattress staring out the window that poured the dull thin sunlight that the clouds barely let leak through. He looked like he hadn't showered in days or moved for that matter. I slowly crept in and sat down on the mattress and he turned quickly, defensively then weakened and turned back around once he saw it was me. I sighed heavily and found the words to talk to him.

"Goku . . . I understand if you hate me right now . . . but the truth is, I love you. I know I hurt you and it tears me apart but I want you to know that I never destroyed or pawned off the ring you gave me or any of your things. I burned the divorce papers and never even began them because I couldn't do it. I love you with all my heart and soul. I made a mistake, please, let me mend it." I said full heartedly. When he didn't respond I begged him.

"Goku, please look at me. Please. We're still married." I whispered when he muttered a single word.

"Legally."

Tears began to torrent down my cheeks as I began to plead again. "Goku, please look at me for a minute. Look into my eyes. I still love you. I can't get you out of my head. I miss you. The children miss you. Goken ran off and changed himself and his girlfriend into adults just because of what I did. I regret it but I couldn't help it. Part of marriage even if it is just legal marriage is to try to work everything out before you get a divorce. Please Goku." With that, I collapsed over him howling with tears.

The energy within him shifted. He quickly sat up and hugged me close to his chest and I could hear him crying slightly. I bawled like a baby into his chest and he hugged me tighter, stroking my hair like he used to then he lifted my chin to look at him and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for a long time and when he quit he hugged me to him again, stroking my hair and rubbing my back then he kissed me again. He smelled terrible and intoxicating at the same time.

"Alice, is Goken really getting married?" Goku asked me. I nodded and he sighed.

"To Keya . . . they're getting married in a week. We're having their wedding in our backyard." I whispered.

"You can't be serious . . ." Goku asked growing a bit of an aggravated tone.

"I'm 100% serious. If I turn them back to children they'll just run away and Goken seems mature enough. He was able to pass a verbal test I gave him . . . so please . . . let's just give them our blessing." I said nuzzling his neck.

He kissed me and then nodded then we flew home together. Goken and Keya had left and Emiko was watching the children. Aogi came up to Goku as soon as we arrived and hugged him tightly. Ami did as well and they wouldn't let go of him. Goku picked them both up in his arms hugging them and we spent the rest of the evening together as a family. We watched movies, played board games and eventually the children fell asleep on the couch. We carried them to their beds and tucked them in and then Goku and I showered together.

We were in the shower for at least an hour, bathing each other and playing. I shaved the stubble that Goku had on his chin and face and we took our time doing normal things like brushing our teeth and washing our faces and we could barely take our eyes off one another. Goku finally made his move. He waited until I was dressed to wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss my neck. He picked me up and carried me back into our bedroom and laid me I bed. The pajamas we put on were soon removed and we made love. The soft summer night's breeze swifted into the window and cradled us to sleep after we finished and it was perfect.

Goku kissed my ear then whispered into it. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I Love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Goken's wedding

The rest of my week was filled with wedding preparations. Keya's dress, Goken's tuxedo, Ami's flower girl dress, Aogi's outfit, the cake, the food, the decorations, the church, the minister; EVERYTHING. Why? It was because Keya was an orphan. Usually the bride's family plans the wedding but since Keya is an orphan she has no family and I have to take care of everything. I don't mind, in fact I'm enjoying it. Weddings are beautiful occasions just like a flower blooming. Well, depending on whose wedding you're watching they can be beautiful. I find the joining of two people in love a beautiful thing but if they're not meant for each other and end up divorced . . . I don't want to watch them.

I still hadn't told Goken that his Father was home and whenever he came over for me to work on his tux I sent Goku into the woods with Aogi to hunt and train and play. I wanted it to be a surprise. Finally, the big day came. Goken was the first one over and Goku and I waited upstairs then finally when I thought an entrance would be appropriate, Goku and I walked downstairs arm in arm both dressed up.

Goken's eyes lit up happily and he approached us. "Dad!" he said hugging Goku.

Goku hugged him back tightly smiling and told him good luck. More guests soon arrived. Emiko, her children, Yuri, Sapphie, Miku, their kids, some of Goku's friends and the wedding started.

As Keya walked down the aisle alone, I wondered if they were right for each other. They seemed irrevocably in love but . . . there was still a lingering doubt. I don't know if Goken felt the same way but I really wished now that they had thought it out more and waited. Before I knew it my little boy was married. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks prior he had been into mischief as a boy. This thought made tears well up in my eyes and I cried against Goku. I quickly wiped my tears and hugged Goken after they took pictures. I hugged him tighter than I've ever hugged Goku or anyone and I started crying again.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Goken asked laughing and hugging me.

I kissed his forehead and cheek. "Because," I said pulling out a tissue and blowing my nose and wiping my eyes. "You robbed me of getting to watch you grow up more and I love you so much. You're my baby and always will be no matter how old you get and no matter how many children you have."

Goken hugged me again still keeping a smile on his face. "I love you Mom."

The reception felt rather short and after it was over Goken and Keya took off in a black car to their honeymoon. Everyone left afterwards and Goku and I put the children to bed together. Goku carried me to bed after this and I got up and got dressed in my night gown and lay back down. Goku come up and lay with me in his night sweat pants and wrap his arms around me. I turned to face him and a smile lit up in his face, which made me smile.

"There you are." Goku whispered, kissing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sat up holding me to his chest. "I don't like to see you sad and depressed. You're normally chirpy and cheerful. It's not like you to be sad in general."

I blushed a little feeling all warm inside and smiled at Goku and cuddled him close to me. We lay there in silence awhile and finally he whispered in my ear.

"Never leave me again." He said.

Blushing again I kissed him deeply pinning him in bed. "I never EVER will."

We made love for the rest of the night and cuddled going back to sleep a few hours from dawn. The next day we decided to go on a short little trip as a family. We went into the woods behind our house and camped out for about three days.

Aogi caught his first fish and he was so proud he ate the entire thing. He sucked the blood out, ripped the bones out whole, threw the fish over our fire that evening and ate the entire giant fish despite the fact it gave him a bit of a tummy ache. He kept the bones as a souvenir. Ami however didn't want to fish. She wanted to hunt for blood so she did just that. Mikio went into his wolf form and carried her around like he was her horse. It was very sweet. I went with Ami for awhile to supervise her hunting so no one would get hurt. We all met back at our campsite and relaxed after dinner. After the children were asleep, Goku and I cuddled under the stars. For the first time in awhile I felt unity within our family. It was moments like this I truly appreciated.

Several months later, Goken and Keya moved in with us and lived in Goken's old room. I insisted that they live somewhere else after hearing the news. What news you ask? A few days before they showed up, Goken called to tell me that Keya was pregnant. I went a little batty at the news.

"A baby?" I shouted over the phone.

"Yes Mom, a baby." Goken said, sounding a cross between scared and excited.

"A grand-baby! A grand-daughter or grandson! I can't believe it!" I cooed over the phone then realized they were living in a two room cabin. I'd been to their little bunk. I wasn't impressed. I know it was all they could afford but still! It would never do for a baby!

"Goken, I want you to come live with us until you can find a more suitable place to live! Immediately!" I demanded.

"But Mom-" Goken began to argue.

"No buts! Get over here as soon as you can pack up your things! I will not stand by and let you two live in that little bunk as long as there is a baby in the picture."

And so three days later they were at our house. I had been going back to school anyway and Keya helped me get the house in shape after coming home from school. I was going back to school to be a teacher because I had already completed most of that major throughout my years and I just needed a few more things. I finally was able to go into teaching and I began teaching middle school students. Three months after this however . . .Goku and I got some news.


End file.
